Raven's Apprentice
by TT-Avatar-FruitBasket-Ouran
Summary: The Titans bump into a girl with powers similar to Raven's. Raven grows attached to her and teaches her to use her powers. Pairings: BB Terra, Rob Rae, Star Cy. It's probly only K , but I'm saying T to be safe. injuries
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Titans, although, I like to think that I do :3**

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction! Hope you guys like it, and please review! I wanna know you're opinion. Message me if you wanna suggest an idea or just wanna talk TT!**

**Oh and sorry, I like to write in first person, so I swap who I'm writing about every now and again :P**

**Thanks for reading, many more chapters to come! :) ****_**

**Raven**

"Find anything?"

Robin shook his head. "She's still frozen." He watched Beast Boy's excitement fade. Robin couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend. "Beast Boy? I think, that maybe-"

"Give up. She's not coming back. I've looked through that cave trying to find a cure, but there isn't one." I said bluntly. My face was in it's permanent frown.

It's not that I don't like Beast Boy, it's that I can't like Beast Boy. I can't like anybody. In my head, I act just like him, but outside, where I have to control myself, I am mature like Robin.

He scowled. "Easy for you to say! You didn't love her like I did," he mumbled. His eyes expressed how broken he was inside.

It had been a total of three months since Terra had turned into a rock. Her birthday had even passed, and he wasn't able to celebrate with her. He woke up, excited and ready to party, but then remembered where she was and what had happened.

He hasn't been fighting with us, unless you count when my evil, messed up dad came into town and tried to kill everyone. That wasn't as fun as it sounds, and it doesn't even sound fun. But that was when Beast Boy fought. Then, after that, he lost all hope. He knew that the world wasn't ending, and so he just plopped on the couch and gave up.

"No, we didn't, but it's time for you to move on. I'm sorry, but, maybe you should forget Terra." Robin said gently, easing into it.

Beast Boy glared. "Forget her?"

"Not forget, but-"

"Yes." I spit angrily. "We're out there, fighting, and you're sitting in here feeling bad for yourself!" I throw my tea into the sink. "Why don't you stop complaining when you grow up?"

I walked off in a huff, regretting that I had lost control. It had been a long time since I lost control. The last time was when Terra herself had pushed me to my limit to drown me in mud. Then I really lost it. I remember going to my dad for help. I remember pulling him out of my mind so that I could explode. I asked my evil side to open itself in my mind, so that I could kill Terra. I hated her.

I opened her door with me powers, and slammed it. The darkness comforted me. I loved the dark, pitch black. It was scary to some, but for me, it was nice to know I could hide away from everyone else. I could hide my fears and weaknesses in the dark, and nobody would dare come and find it. Nobody would dare go in the darkness of my heart.

"Beast Boy needs to grow up!" I shouted into a pillow near my bed. I couldn't help myself. I just had to lose myself, or I would be stuck like I was when Beast Boy and Cyborg had gone into my mind. Trigon would take over. Which was terrible, when I can't even control myself.

I threw the pillow onto my bed and began meditating. I coughed, trying to clear my throat. "Azerath. Metrion. Zynthos." I repeated this for about fifty times, when a knock interrupted me.

I sighed, and listened. "Raven?" It was Robin's voice.

I walked to the door and peered at him. I didn't have to ask to know what was wrong. The beeper on my cloak began beeping a dark red.

I walked with him down the hallway and into the living room. Beast Boy still laid on the couch, his face in his hands. Starfire and Cyborg were already waiting for Robin and me at the computer.

"What's wrong?" My croaky voice asked.

"It is a villain. He is planting bombs all over Jump City!" Starfire cried as though it had never happened before.

"And guess who's ugly face I caught on camera?" Cyborg said, pulling up a photo of Slade planting bombs on buildings.

"Slade." Robin breathed angrily.

"NO DUH!" I wanted to shout, but controlled my face expressions and my voice. I had gained more control over the years. It comes easily now that I have done it so long.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, running to the door. Starfire, Cyborg, and I followed. Beast Boy just sat there, as he had for the last three months.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Cyborg**

Robin hopped in the T-car with me, while Star and Raven flew to the place where bombs had been laid out. I hopped out of the car, and ran to the bomb. The others flew and ran to find Slade.

"Dumb bomb..." I muttered angrily. "Makin' my friends leave me all alone." I clipped the green wire. "Beast Boy wouldn't have left me."

Then, before I could react, a blast came from my side. It knocked me over and triggered the bomb, which sent me twenty feet from the bomb. Thankfully, it wasn't very powerful. I coughed smoke from my lungs and sat up. No body damage besides sore limbs.

I ran towards the bomb, looking for a person. That's when I saw the body of Slade standing before me. I knew there was something off about him, but I couldn't tell what. "You're goin' down, man." I threw blasts from my cannon at Slade, but he quickly dodged them, barely moving.

Robin and Starfire soon made their way to me, and began to battle Slade too. Robin threw knives at Slade, but Slade dodged them with ease.

Starfire fired her bolts at him, but he launched himself in the air. He ran quickly, and before she could blink, he was behind her. He struck her in the side, making her fall over in pain. When she tried to move, she found that she was frozen. She couldn't move!

"Starfire!" Robin cried out, exploding with anger. He jumped at Slade, but slade spun around him and put him in a headlock. He groaned at Slade's spiked gloves cut against his neck. "What are you planning?"

Slade jabbed his finger into a nerve on his neck, making him fall over too. Robin tried to jump back on his feet, but he found that he too couldn't move.

Raven flew in from ahead, knocking Slade off his feet. He hopped right back up, as though time had never changed. Raven threw objects at him, even tried moving him, but he kept jumping from her reach. How was he moving that quickly?

She was about to throw a bus, but he moved right behind her and struck her as he had done for the others. She knew what was happening as it happened, though. Unlike the others, she knew what he did. He was striking their weak points. He was paralyzing them, so that they couldn't fight back.

She tried to talk, but even her mouth was stuck in it's scowl of pain. She was completely trapped, until her muscles reset themselves. But that could take hours.

"Last one standing? That's alright, I'll triple the cannon blast power!" I shouted, shooting blasts at Slade with all I had. Thankfully for me, I landed one on Slade's stomach, knocking him back about five feet.

But in no time at all, Slade was up again. He launched himself at me, knocking me over and pinning me down. But there was something weird about Slade. I just couldn't figure out what!

Slade searched over my body, trying to find a muscle or nerve to strike, something to freeze me up too, but I am a robot. I'm not like the others. I was.. strange..

I knocked off Slade, and jumped back on my feet. "What're you planning?" I fired a blast at him, but missed. "What's your deal?"

I hit Slade right in the head, knocking him unconscious. I congratulated myself excitedly, being the one to beat him, and ran to his body.

I slowly lifted the half-mask from his face, hoping to finally figure out who this strange and mysterious figure is. I closed my eyes excitedly, about to look at who Slade really was, when Slade disappeared.

"HUH?" I shouted, looking for Slade. Even his mask that had been in my hand was gone. I searched for Slade, listening for footsteps, using my tracking system to find him, anything I could do, but I couldn't find where the mystery man had gone.

I walked back over to his teammates, just in time for Starfire to wake up. She moaned. "Ow.. The side of my body aches terribly." She stood up, but gasped for air. "What has happened?"

"Slade got away. He disappeared." I said grouchily. "Are you okay?" I walked towards Starfire and helped her to stand up.

"Not really. How are the others? Were they injured as well?" Starfire asked, looking over at her friends lying frozen on the ground.

"Yeah, but they'll be alright. The medical term is paralyzed, and I think I know how Slade did it." I said proudly. "But you'll be sore for a couple days." I picked up Robin. "Think ya' can fly you and Raven back?"

She slowly picked up Raven, moaned, and started to fly. "Be safe friend!"

"You too!" I walked Robin to the car, buckled him in, the got in myself. I started to drive back home when Robin woke up.

"SLADE!" He shouted, awaking from his paralyzed state. He breathed fast, his chest rising and falling quickly. He saw me and calmed down. "What happened? Did you beat him?"

I sighed. "He got away."

"How?" Robin asked with regret.

"He disappeared. You and the others were paralyzed by him, then I took him down, I took off his mask-"

"You know who he is?" Robin's pained eyes filled with excitement.

"That's just it, he disappeared before I could see! Mask and all!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

Robin frowned. "There was something weird about him today.."

"No kidding, but that's what you'd expect from a guy who supposedly melted in lava, was crushed, and killed, and is still roaming the streets, right?" I joked, smiling over at Robin.

Robin didn't smile. "When was he crushed?"

"I was just adding to the story, makes it cooler and funnier!" I smiled even wider.

Robin still didn't smile. "But that makes it not true."

I frowned. "I really need BB back.. You are way too serious for my taste." We kept driving, until another quick boom knocked our car over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Robin**

The car tumbled across the road, shaking up Cyborg and me. It crushed my arm with the metal, making me scream in pain. I pulled at his arm, but found it made it hurt even worse. So I let my arm stay in the crushed metal of the car; but the pain was almost enough to knock me unconscious.

Cyborg blasted the door off of his side, running over to free me. He pulled at the door, making me scream with pain even more.

"STOP!" I cried, the pain in my arm almost unbearable. "Cyborg, STOP!" I was gasping for air, becoming dizzy.

Cyborg stopped immediately, worried about what injury might have caused me, a person strong enough to fall off a mountain and not complain, to cry.

He drilled around my arm and cut me out of the car. My face was pale from how stressed my body was. I walked along with Cyborg, who was totally undamaged, to find what had hit them. And before their eyes, stood Slade once more.

I was terrified, my arm still stuck in the metal Cyborg couldn't cut my arm from without pain. I might have to battle Slade- the very person who beat all five of us when we were at our very best.

"What are you planning?" I shouted angrily, trying to mask my fear with anger. I filled myself with the anger that he had ruined my arm. It irked me that I wouldn't be able to write until my arm healed. My valued right arm.

Slade's head cocked. He just stood still, waiting for them to do something, but he disappeared again. It drove Cyborg and me insane knowing that Slade could disappear and reappear like it was no problem. How was he doing it?

Without a car now, Cyborg walked back to the Titans Tower, exhausted. He carried me in his arms, insisting that it would be worse for my arm if I dealt with the stress of a broken arm and walking ten or twenty miles.

It really bothered me to be carried bridal style in Cyborg's arms, especially when the innocent citizens we protect came out and started taking pictures and laughing. I could barely hide my shame, while Cyborg grinned and waved at the people.

Great, while he's cracking jokes, he's making it look like we're unprofessional kids wearing pajamas, I thought angrily, trying to smile for the kids who had just got out of school.

When we finally returned, Starfire was so worried she was buzzing around the room like a bumblebee.

"Are you alright? What happened? May I help you with something?" Her questions came pouring in. She spoke so quickly, I collapsed from a migraine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Starfire**

Raven used her powers to move Robin to the medical room, where they laid him out on the bed. Cyborg and Raven were almost doctors, prepared to fix any problem with a Titan.

Raven used her powers to funnel out the pain from Robin's mind, giving him the sensation that he was swimming and he could breathe underwater. She continued to hold his mind from the pain and Cyborg pulled him arm from the metal. Thankfully for Robin, Raven's help made it so that he felt none of this.

They also rubbed his nerves and muscles so that they were no longer sore from being paralyzed. It made his whole body feel better, until Raven stopped her healing powers. He moaned and whimpered, but soon woke up.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head with his left arm. He tried to move his right arm, but quickly remembered that it had been injured.

"You passed out." Cyborg said. He started to wrap Robin's arm in a cast and hang it in a sling. It made Robin's arm hurt even worse to move, but the impulses caused by the sling relaxed him.

"Like a girl." Raven said, the ends of her lips curling as she tried to make a joke. Cyborg laughed, but Robin only frowned. He knew that Raven was only playing, but it was pretty embarrassing to him that he passed out.

They helped him up from the bed and walked him to his room. Raven gave him a lecture on how he needed to rest, and he couldn't use his arm; and Cyborg mimicked her behind her back with a little hand talking.

Robin struggled not to laugh at Cyborg's joke, but snickered anyways. Raven used her powers to pick Cyborg up, fly him out a window, and drop him in the lake outside the tower.

"Robin! You are better, yes?" I asked quietly, since I had also been given a lecture by Raven on calming down for Robin's sake.

"Yea, Star. I feel better." Robin lied, giving a half-hearted smile. "But we need to find Slade."

"That guy is alive?" Beast Boy blurted out, jumping off the couch. "I thought he was burned alive, then crushed, the he died, and now he's alive?" He ran up to Cyborg.

"He wasn't crushed!" Robin didn't smile.

"Yea, but it makes the story cooler and funnier!" Beast Boy grinned up at Cyborg. Cyborg grinned back.

"Seriously, where do you guys come up with this stuff?" Robin growled angrily. He sighed, and walked to the computer. He typed in some keys, and looked up at the screen. "This is weird.."

"What is it, Robin?" I asked curiously, staring up at the screen.

"It says that Slade is alive, but in.. in a.." He broke off, still reading.

"A what?" Beast Boy shouted.

Robin looked back at them. "A coma."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Beast Boy**

"A coma?" I whined. "That makes no sense!"

"But we're talking about Slade, remember? He doesn't make sense." Raven countered darkly. "But if he's in a coma, he has to be at a hospital, right?"

Robin grinned meanly. When it came to Slade, Robin was brutal. "Good thinking Raven."

Raven and Starfire flew to the hospitals nearby, searching for Slade. If he was really in a coma, they could find out who he really was.

Cyborg continued doing some major hacking, trying to help the girls by finding which hospital he was at, if he really was at one. He also did research on the 'Slade' they had fought earlier. Trying to decipher how he was in a coma and had fought them at the same time.

Even Robin was baffled by the rock-solid alibi of Slade's. How had he done it all? Was he really in a coma? Was that really Slade that they fought earlier, or was it another person in a Slade costume?

Me and Robin decided to go out and search the city for Slade, or at least, the Slade they had fought earlier. I had to fly as a pterodactyl and carry Robin with my feet, since Robin couldn't drive with a broken arm.

"You sure you should be out so soon? What if we have to fight?" I mothered Robin, slowing my flight.

"Believe me, I can handle Slade." Robin said, his lips curling cruelly. "Wait!" He saw a glimpse of a copper mask, peering around a building.

"What?" I stopped in mid-air, trying my best to stay up. It was really hard to fly, much less holding a hundred-eighty pound teenager by his feet. I was only a hundred-fifty, but it was mostly muscle. I liked telling myself that muscle weighs more than fat, which always made me feel stronger. Even if I wasn't.

"Go down, towards that building!" Robin pointed with his left arm to the building where he saw the mask.

Relieved, I flew down to the building that Robin had pointed to. We landed with a thud, dropping Robin on his back.

"Oow!" Robin got up, massaging his shoulder. "Next time, be careful."

I growled, but jumped back into action. I changed my form to a basset hound and sniffed for clues or smells, or anything that linked to Slade.

"HY-YAH!" A shout came from behind them. Robin and me spun around, preparing for battle. But what they saw was-

"RAVEN?" I demanded, changing into my normal form. "What's with your cloak?"

Slade and Raven were fighting, only, Raven was wearing a cloak glowing electric blue. Raven flew in the air, then dived back at Slade, knocking him over.  
Slade disappeared, then reappeared five feet behind Raven. She flew about twenty feet up, then shouted, "Erteth. Quezit. Entroth!" Lightning flew from her palms into Slade's hands, who cried out.

When her lightning stopped, Slade was unconscious on the ground. She flew down to his side, and ripped off his mask. He disappeared, along with his mask.

"Cool new spell, Raven. Where'd you get it?" Robin asked, walking towards her. "And where's Star?"

"Uh.." Raven jumped back, flying in the air somewhat.

"What's wrong?" Robin walked closer to her, reaching for her hand with his left. "Raven, are you-"

She launched herself into the air and flew away, leaving Robin and me with curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I'm up to 4,000 words a day, or more! You wouldn't believe how bad my fingers ache, :P! Tell me what you think, and please please Review! _**

**Raven**

"What?" I shouted, frowning up at Robin. I hated being the shortest person on the team, next to BB. Even Star, who acted like she was ten, was taller than me.

"You flew in, kicked Slade's butt, then flew off!" Beast Boy piped up behind Robin. At least him, I can give a good stare.

"And you used a spell to shoot lightning." Robin crossed his arms.

"Okay, I was with Star. You can ask her!" I shouted, waving at Star. She smiled.

"Yes, I was with Raven and she was with me. We were searching throughout the hospitals as you have asked us." Starfire said, a little too happily. It was clear that she liked Robin, but Robin masked his emotions like I did. It was hard to tell who Robin liked, if anybody.

Cyborg sat up from his computer, slamming his fist on it. "Dumb thing!" He walked towards us. "It wants to reboot itself. I think I'll give it a boot."

"Besides," I said, allowing my brainy attitude to take over. "I have read almost all of my books over and over, and none of them say anything about a lightning spell." At least, I hoped.

"But there are more spells than the few in your book, right?" Robin asked, trying to find some way to accuse me. He was accusing me!

"Listen to me, I wasn't there. End of story." I say, dismissing the conversation and marching off to my room. I could use a little meditation, and maybe I could use my mirror to my mind to look for brainy me. Maybe there was a spell, that I forgot or excused. But the chances of that were very, very limited.

I opened my door, shut it, and jumped into the mirror. The land was dark and mysterious, just how I like it. I call my other self's from the shadows, where all the many personalities gather. I see my aggressive side, timid, happy, brave, all of them. I even find my gross side.

I finally find my brainy side, reading a book of in a black tree. I flew up there with her, settling into the tree. "Is there really a lightning spell?"

"Not that I know of, but we haven't really read all of your books. If there was a spell like that, it would be in a light book. Like, the kind that happy Raven reads." She said, going into a long speech.

"I didn't know that happy Raven could read!" I joked, happy to have a place to express myself without suffering the consequences of my powers.

My smart side side nervously. "She can't, she just likes the pictures."

I laughed freely, happy to be free of the burden of not laughing. I wish I could laugh at BB's jokes, but laughing could cause lights to explode or maybe even cars to fly. I sometimes wish I didn't have powers for that reason.

I hop off the tree, landing gracefully on the rock. I walked down the rock to find me wearing a pink cape. She giggled. "Hey me!"

"Hi there, now, in the books you read," I begin with a serious face. "Are there any pictures of lightning or fire?"

"Huh?" She cocks her head.

"Zap-y things?" I dumb down the words for myself. It's pretty sad that part of me can't even read.

"OH!" She laughed. "Nope." She skipped down the rock, humming a little tune that made me embarrassed of myself.

I popped out of my mind, and started going through my books. Looking through fire spells, light spells, even the dark spells that had dark magic to them, but I couldn't find it. I had hundreds of books piled on my bed. It was driving me insane, knowing someone just like me was using a spell that didn't exist.

I gave up after about three hours of reading, having a terrible headache. I decided to meditate to calm my mind. I levitated over the mess of books on the ground around me, and recited my spell. I had recited it about two-hundred times when Cyborg knocked on my door. I knew it was him, because it sound like metal clunking on metal.

I stood and walked to the door. "Yes Cyborg?"

"You ready for.." He pulled a plate of waffles from behind his back. "Waffles?" He grinned and closed his eyes. "Don't tell BB, but for you, I added dairy products. No tofu today!"

I smiled, taking the plate. "Thanks."

"So, are you alright?" He asked. I could tell he believed I was innocent, but he was curious like I was.

"Yea." I took a bite of waffle. It's been awhile since I've tasted a good waffle with real milk and eggs.

"Did you ever find that spell?" He asked, walking into my room with me. He saw the piles of books, and looked back at me. "I'm guessing no."

"Bingo." I said dully. "I can't find anything on lightning. Even my happy side!" I bit my waffle viciously.

"Huh?"

I laughed, realizing how odd that sounded, then stopped myself. Did I just, laugh? That was strange, maybe I needed more meditation.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said. "I can't find anything."

He paused in thought. "Who do you think could have that power then?" He counted his fingers.

"Overload?" I guessed.

"Or that guy who's brother is thunder?" Cyborg asked.

"No, he went to some other planet, remember?" I reminded him. "And Overload is in jail, right?"

He pressed some buttons on his arm. "Yep, I have footage from his security camera." He showed me the footage of Overload sitting in jail, zapping flies.

"Then who is it?" I scream, making my lights burst.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Cyborg**

I spent the rest of the day cleaning up Raven's room and then trying to track down Slade. When night fell, Beast Boy laid on the couch and fell asleep in seconds. Robin went to his room, stating that he, "Was bushed." Starfire stayed up for a long while with me, but once she yawned a few times, I told her to go to bed. She rejected my offer at first, but after another few yawns, she accepted it.

Raven just sat on the couch, reading books on spells while I searched through the database for Slade's whereabouts. I searched through the hospital's systems, trying to find out whether he was really there or not. I even scanned their ghost files, attempting to find anything-anything- on Slade.

I yawned. "Find anything?" I walked over to Raven.

"Nope. I think I need some new books." She said, closing her book and tossing it onto the table. "I'm going to meditate some more."

"Shouldn't you go to bed?" I asked, yawning again.

"Shouldn't you?" She hissed, hovering in the air and crossing her legs. She chanted her little phrase over and over, until I wanted to tell her to be quiet.

I sighed, or maybe yawned, and sat down at my computer. I decided to look for a John Doe, in case he had been found without any i.d.'s. Then I got angry at myself. Who wouldn't recognize a man with a half mask? Everyone knows that Slade is evil. And everyone knows who he is.

I gave up, throwing my hands in the air. Raven's chatter was really making me angry. She couldn't just meditate and make everything better, right? That wasn't normal! But then, she wasn't a normal fourteen year old girl. She had the power to banish Trigon, her father, from the earth just by talking to him. Which meant a whole lot, since she rarely spoke.

I got up and decided to have a snack, seeing how it helps me to focus. Maybe Raven wants some?

"Hey Raven, want some leftover waffles?" I asked, opening the fridge and whipping out a plate of waffles from earlier.

She peered out of one eye at me and closed it again. "Does it have real milk, or tofu milk?"

"Er, I don't think milk is tofu." I said, staring at the waffles.

She didn't smile.

"Um, it's real milk." I said, smiling again. "So I'll get you a fork and some syrup-"

"I don't want syrup."

"Then, I'll get honey-"

"I don't like honey unless it's in tea." She interjected.

I was beginning to get angry, about to give up, but I realized there was a little bitty, tiny, smirk on her face. Was she trying to joke? She never cracked jokes. What was wrong with her?

"Then what do you want?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and raising my eyebrows.

She smiled. "Butter."

"Butter?" I asked. "Nothing sweet? How can you not want anything sweet? Seriously, waffles taste much better with syrup or honey, even jelly!"

She glared back at me and walked to me. ".butter." She gritted her teeth. "Take it or leave it."

Yup, that's the normal Raven. Only eats when she gets to make a death threat along with it. In fact, BB and I loved cracking jokes about her death threats. No way would I ever tell her that I made jokes about her, but it was funny at the time.

"Butter, got it." I took the tub of butter out of the fridge, and spread a little butter on the waffle.

"More." Her lips didn't even move! That was creepy, she's like some snake. Or some evil angel of death- oh, wait.. right..

I spread more butter on the waffles, so that each hole in the waffle was full of butter.

"More."

I spread even more on, wondering how much butter this girl eats.

"More!"

I was fed up, so instead of spreading more on, I dumped the tub of butter onto the waffle.

"Less." She laughed, trying to hold it in.

"Wait, are you joking?" I asked, my eye widening. "I didn't know you could joke!" I laughed along with her, realizing how funny it must have been to do that. Maybe I could save that one for BB.

She laughed. "Sorta, but seriously, less butter." She said, using her powers to scrape most of the butter back into the tub. She picked up the waffle and ate it in one bite, then went back to her meditation.

I choked. Did she just..? Nevermind. I needed sleep. I was probably hallucinating. I decided to go to bed. "Rae, I'm gonna recharge. Don't stay up all night." I locked up the tower. "And don't eat all the butter!"

She snickered and nodded. "Night."

I sat on my bed, and plugged my charger into my arm. I immediately powered down, and started dreaming. I dreamed that I was chasing Slade, then he jumped into lava. I jumped in after, but instead of burning, I found myself in a weird universe, where everyone was flying. A few people were walking, and those few were Raven, BB, Starfire, and me. It must've been an alternate me.

Robin was flying too, along with all the normal people. It was strange, as though all the superheroes were normal, and the normal people were superheroes. Robin was a superhero though, no wait, he didn't have powers. He was powerful, but he was mortal.

And Slade was flying too, soaring across the skies, kicking people in the head. Robin zoomed after him, and started battling him. I felt powerless, because I was. Robin was beating him, then Slade got him caught in a headlock. Robin gasped, and then, the next thing I knew-

"Cyborg, get up." Raven's voice was urgent. "You're done charging, and I need your help." She unplugged my arm, and pulled me away from my bed, and walked me into the living room.

I yawned, still groggy, but quickly woke up. "What's up?"

"I think I found out where Slade is."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Robin**

I woke up with Cyborg at my side. We had always been friends, but never this close. I knew that if he was next to my side, either I was dying, or there was something he needed to tell me. I personally hoped it was the second option.

"Cyborg?" I asked, sitting up. I almost rubbed my eye with my right hand, but I quickly remembered that my right arm was broken. "What's up?"

"The girls think they found Slade. BB and them flew off to the hospital to check it out. Since I can't flap my wings and fly like a bird, I stayed with you." He said, standing up. "But since I'm here, I might as well check on your arm."

I nodded, and got out of bed. We walked down to the medical room, where I sat on the stiff but comfortable bed. He had it propped up for me, ahead as usual. He unwrapped my arm quickly but carefully, and used his robot eyes to x-ray it.

"Looks broken." He announced.

"I'm not a doctor, but I know that!" I spit, angry at the amateur doctoring he's doing. "Cyborg, if you're just going to kid around-"

"It's a fracture at the ulna, next to the humerus. Thankfully for you, it is only the ulna. But you bruised the radius, so you'll need to be careful." He said with a grin, making my jaw drop.

"Okay, maybe I didn't know that.." I mumbled, smiling up at him nervously. "How long until I can use my arm again?"

He thought awhile, then did some calculating on his arm, then came up with his answer. "Two weeks, at least. If it still hurts then, then we'll make it three."

I nodded, let him wrap my arm again, rested it in a sling, and got up. We walked down the hall into the living room where he made waffles and bacon. Tofu, as usual. It's always tofu, and I've grown fond of it. At first, I hated the stuff, but after eating it, it gives me a whole new respect for the food I used to eat. It's like going camping without a decent shower, then when you get home, you are so grateful for your shower, you take an hour long shower.

I ate the tofu without a second thought, then dropped my paper plate in the trash. I hate cleaning dishes, so we get disposable plates instead. BB doesn't love the fact that we use disposable plates, but he uses them.

Cyborg was reading Raven's book, which made me curious. "Why are you reading those?"

He looked up. "Raven asked me to look for the lightning spell. She's become obsessed with it." He turned the page. "There is tons of spells I didn't even know existed!"

"Cyborg, did you know that there was more spells that the 'azerath metrion zynthos' spell?" I countered with a grin.

He frowned. "Yea, but there are thousands-millions! And Raven limits herself to a handful." He turned the page. "Look: a spell that creates waffles!" He threw the book at the ground. "She had a waffle spell, all this time!"

"Cyborg, hand me the book." I commanded. He picked up the book and threw it to me. At first, I was going to catch it, but then I realized I was trying to catch with my right arm, so I left it his the tv.

"Why didn't you catch that?" He demanded grouchily.

"Why didn't you walk it over?" I snarled back. I got off my seat and grabbed the book. As I had expected, there was a reason Raven didn't use this book. "It's a dark magic book."

"But, there's a waffle spell in there! Are you telling me that waffles are evil?" He asked, grabbing the book from my hand.

"No, I'm saying the magic required is dark." I replied with a frown. "That's why she never opened this book." I took the book back. "I wonder where she got it?"

"She got it from her father." Raven's voice came from behind us.

We spun around, and saw Slade being supported by Raven and Starfire. His left arm was over Starfire's shoulder, and his right of Raven's. Beast Boy was walking behind them, with a bump on his head. He had tear stains on his cheeks.

"SHE SLAPPED ME!" Beast Boy whined, pointing at Raven.

"Maybe if you weren't so obnoxious, then I wouldn't have hit you." She said through gritted teeth.

"What is he doing here?" I hissed.

"He was almost dead when we found him, and I thought it would be a glorious idea to keep him a prisoner!" Starfire clapped for herself.

"Keep him as prisoner?" I spat, realizing that Slade would now live with us.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Starfire**

"No." Robin said firmly.

"Robin, just 'cuz you hate his guts doesn't mean it's not a bad idea." Cyborg disagreed. "Star, where'd y'all find him?"

"At the hospital." Raven answered instead. "They were about to pull the plug. We decided that if we could keep him alive long enough to get information out of him, it would benefit for us."

"So, my arch-nemesis could be dead right now, but you guys decided to keep the poster boy for evil alive?" Robin's words were drenched in venom.

"But after we have found all we need to find, we may give him back to the hospital from which he has come!" I argued. It wasn't like me to argue with Robin, but if it meant that we could find out why he was causing so much trouble, it was worth it.

"Fine." He said dryly. "But don't expect me to take care of him. He's your pet." He walked away from the room in a huff, and slammed his door behind him. "Oww!" He screamed, obviously he had used his right arm to slam it.

"Ugh, why is he such a girl?" Raven growled under her breath, carrying Slade down the hall to the medical room. She laid him down on the bed, lowering the support so that he was flat on his back. She raised the bed about a foot so that she didn't have to bend over.

"What may I do, friend?" I asked.

"Er, you can sit down for moral support." She said with a half-smile. I sat down eagerly in the seat, awaiting a real order that Raven may give me.

The first thing she did was try to take off his mask, but it wouldn't budge. She tried to use her power to take it off like she did with the jars containing green pickles, but it wouldn't budge.

"May I help?" I offered once more.

"No, it's sealed by magic. Probably my father's doing." She said, her tongue sharp like a sword.

She let it be and took off his suit. She attached little sticky things to his chest to measure his heart beats and breathing. She also used her power to search his body for injuries. After a few minutes, she said: "Bring me a breathing mask."

I flew to the supply closet and grabbed a clear mask with a tube leading to a tank filled with air. I brought it back to her, setting the tank on the floor. "What is wrong with him, Raven?"

"He's really in a coma." She said, not taking her eyes off Slade. "And he can barely breathe." She hovered for a moment, then when she came back she spoke more. "He was knocked into the coma during battle. With another Slade." She tried to summarize the battle, but I couldn't understand.

"So there is another Slade who is doing what the real Slade did? Why would someone do this? Is it a part of a festival?" I asked, cocking my head curiously.

"No Star," She shouted angrily. She took a few deep breaths. "It means, someone is trying to take his place." She paced. "Maybe to make him look bad."

She continued working, placing the mask over where his mouth should be, then plugging an i.v. into his arm to give him medicine. She also added minerals and vitamins into the i.v. stream so that he wouldn't die of starvation.

I looked over the now weak and fragile person who had so many times before hurt me in battle or captured, lying helplessly in only his pants that so regularly I had seen before pain had come over me. It was hard to believe that this man could have been so cruel and terrible.

Right after Raven's work had finished, our buttons began beeping. She growled, then ran down with me to the main room.

"It's.. Slade!" Cyborg shouted angrily. "Isn't he in there?"

"It's the fake Slade." Raven explained in great detail how Slade had been knocked into a coma by the fake Slade, and now the fake Slade was acting as the real Slade. Once again, I didn't understand.

"Titans, go!" Robin said, running to the exit. Cyborg and Robin drove on Robin's motorcycle. (Cyborg drove, to Robin's disliking) And Beast Boy, Raven, and I flew down to the scene of the crime.

When we finally got there, we saw a girl in a bright blue cape pulling the fake Slade's mask off, and Slade disappearing. It must have been the girl Robin and Beast Boy had seen!

We flew down next to her. I got there first. "Who are you?"

She stumbled backwards, falling onto her back. The hood fell off her head, revealing the face of a girl with pale skin and freckles, bright red hair, and brown-red eyes. She whimpered and jumped back up, flying into the air away from us.

"Stop." Raven said quietly, floating up to her. Raven hid her face under the cloak. She looked up at the girl with her large, purple eyes. "I am Raven, a member of the Teen Titans." She flew slowly towards the girl. "I want to know who you are." She reached out her hand, as she had never done before.

The girl hesitated, looked deep into Raven's eyes, then took her hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Beast Boy**

I had never seen anyone who looked so much like Raven, then looked nothing like her at all. With the cloak, you could barely tell that they weren't the same person. The only thing that gave it away was the girl's face was covered in little brown freckles.

Together, they flew back to the ground. The girl was terrified of us, but she didn't run like before. Instead, she whimpered, making us all feel as though we were monsters. For me, that happened a lot.

Raven coaxed her into talking, but it was a real stretch, you could tell. Her voice was strong but hoarse from fear: "Hi."

"See? You can talk!" Raven said, a tiny smile creeping onto her face. "Now, what's your name?"

She whispered something that wasn't audible.

"Huh?" I asked.

She flinched at my voice, like I had just punched her. She tried again: "Aloe."

"Aloe?" Raven asked. The girl nodded quickly. Raven thought for a moment. "I think I've heard that name before."

"Aloe?" Robin said as quietly and delicately as he could. That was the tone he took when he was calming down a little kid whose parents were in a fire or when we visited the hospital. "Who are those people with the masks?"

She didn't flinch at his voice, but she did whimper when he walked up to her and Raven. It took her a moment to adjust. "Those are Slade-bots."

"Slade-bots?" He inquired.

"They.." She looked around. "They are clones. Slade made them to take over, but they tried to take him over instead." She said, looking up t him with her huge eyes. "You're Robin, aren't you?"

Robin grinned proudly. "Why, yes I am."

Aloe turned towards the rest of us. "And you're, Cyborg." She pointed at Cyborg, who smiled. "Starfire." Star smiled too. "Beast Boy." I gave a big, toothy grin. "And you're Raven Roth, from Azerath."

Raven blushed bright red, which was unbelievably strange. "Yeah, how'd you-"

Aloe pulled a picture from her cloak of us. It had our names written above in a strange form of language. Aloe smiled. "I read about you in the newspapers."

It was Robin who offered for Aloe to stay at the tower, but it was Raven who enforced that she stayed in her room. Aloe told us that she couldn't impose, and that it was way too nice of us to go out like that, but Raven gave her a good stare and she gave in.

Raven and Star grabbed her hands and began flying to the tower slowly, but Aloe soared faster than I had ever seen Rae or Star fly! She bolted past me and the other guys, and was at the tower within seconds.

"I think we know she can fly." Cyborg said, his jaw dropped. Robin's jaw was dropped too, as was mine.

"I wonder why Raven was so.. nice?" Robin asked once in the car. "I mean, when we found BB, she wanted to kill him. And that was two years ago."

I shrugged. "Maybe it's because she looked like her."

Cyborg was typing on his arm while driving. "It says here that there is a girl named Aloe from where Raven is from. But.." He stopped.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It says she lived with Arella, Raven's mom." He continued. "She lived there until she was three, then came to earth. She returned two months ago, hiding from Trigon. Apparently, he attempted to use her instead of Raven as a portal to earth."

Robin thought a moment, and it was apparent we were thinking the same thing. "Wait, doesn't that mean that she is Trigon's daughter?"

Cyborg kept reading, then answered. "Yeah, Aloe is Raven's sister."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for reading, please Review the story and tell me what you like or any ideas you have! I'm doing this so everyone else has a big smile, so please tell me your opinion! ****_**

**Raven**

My shoulder still ached from how hard Aloe had tugged on my shoulder. I thought this girl was really timid, but it seems when it comes to flying, she's as timid as a bulldozer.

When Robin and the other walked in, Robin whispered to them, "Remember, don't tell yet."

"Don't tell what?" I asked, making them all jump.

"Uh, nothing!" Cyborg said, whistling and walking off. He plopped on the couch and turned on the t.v. "Hey Raven, shouldn't you be working on our pet?"

I growled, but grabbed Aloe and walked to my room. I opened the door and let her in. "So, this is my room."

"It's.. dark.." She mumbled. Clearly she didn't share my love for darkness. But I sure wasn't going to give that up! It was where I could hide, where I could keep secrets.

"Yeah, but that's how I like it." I said, trying to sound nice. "So you can stay in here and meditate or go out and play in the living room, or you could read some of my books, whatever you want." I said. "Just, don't touch my mirror. I've had some past troubles from people touching it."

She nodded. "May I go and get my bag from my old room?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." I said. "Just be caref-"

She soared through my room and down the hall. She flew right out the exit, and about twenty seconds later, she returned to my room the way she left.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as I tried to tame my papers that fell everywhere. She closed her eyes, whispered something, and all my papers glowed bright white. I jumped back from them all, startled, and they flew into a neat pile on my dresser,

"Whoa." I said, looking through my papers. "Are these alphabetized?" She nodded nervously.

"I could sort them by dates if you'd prefer." She offered quietly, not making eye contact.

"That's strange, it's like my powers." I said, wondering what her powers really were. "Okay, well, if you're settled, I'm going to do some work."

I turned and walked out of the room and down the hall, and stopped when I heard footsteps. I turned around. "Aloe, you can't come with me."

But to my surprise, it was Cyborg. I'm pretty embarrassed that my ears are so out of tune I mistook a little teenager for a huge robot.

"'Scuse me? Do I look like a little girl?" He asked, posing with his hands on his hips and his lips stuck out. "Or sound like one for that matter?"

I frowned. "Yes, you do." I turned and started walking down the hall. "You're coming?"

"Yeah, I wanna scan his brain waves." Cyborg said. "Oh and Robin asked me to unplug his pain medicine." I glare back at him. "He thinks it will wake him up." I still glare, but keep walking.

We enter the medical room, and see a weak, sleeping Slade. The fact that he has no shirt totally creeps me out, but I try not to think about that. Cyborg hooks up more little monitors to his face and hooked those to a brain monitor. It's surprising how much we both know about medical things. Even more impressive that we actually have that stuff.

I unplug the medicine bag from Slade's i.v. like Robin had ordered, and instead plug in the dissolved food so that he doesn't starve away. Although, I'm sure Robin will soon have me take that away.

"Hey, Rae?" Cyborg calls me. "Are you sure that he's in a coma?" He turns to face me seriously.

"Yeah, he's breathing, so I know he's alive-"

"Rae, he's awake."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

** Cyborg**

"Huh?"

"I mean, look at that guy's face." I said, gesturing to Slade.

She turned towards Slade, saw his mask, then saw his visible eye open. She jumped back, then used her powers to strap him in. ".straps." She said through gritted teeth.

I ran to the closet, grabbed velcro straps, and wrapped them around his arms and legs. Thankfully for us, there was a total of four. We got them to hold down Robin when Slade was haunting his mind. That was a scary week, when Robin thought Slade was still there and trying to kill him. Turned out, Slade really was alive still. Robin was proud for being right, and angry that he was right.

Raven stopped using her powers, and the straps held him down. "You're our prisoner." His eye widened, then squinted.

"Really? I wouldn't have known by the straps holding me down." His bitter voice was drowning in sarcasm. "I wouldn't have ever- where is my shirt?" He hissed angrily, looking at his scarred torso.

I snickered, then Raven gave me a deadly stare that made me stop. "We needed to take it off so that we could monitor your heart."

"Touche," He said, squinting even more. "But you know I would have killed you, had I gotten the chance. So why?" His eye widened. "Do you even know why?"

"For information, and we start, with a question." Raven stepped up. I suspect this was revenge for kidnapping her when her dad was trying to take over. "What are the Slade-bots, and how do we stop them?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Robin**

I woke up earlier than usual, due to a sound coming from the medical room. I jumped into action, pulling on my clothes. I launched myself into the hall and ran into the medical room. I expected Slade to be free, and Cyborg and Raven being beaten to pulps. But when I came in, I saw Raven punching Slade.

Slade was screaming with agony. "Stop! Stop!" I was going to tell her to stop, I was going to scream at the top of my lungs, but I remembered who he was. That was the only thing keeping me from forgiving him. I remember he pushed Terra to turn to stone. I remember he turned me into his apprentice by force. I remember that he gave Raven to Trigon, knowing it would make her disappear. I remember, that I hate him.

Raven turned and saw me. She balled up her hands into fists, then flew off. I expected her to go to her room, but she went to the roof. Probably because Aloe was in her room, most likely sleeping.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I had all promised not to tell Raven that Aloe was her sister until it was completely necessary, and right now, it's not necessary.

Slade was gasping for air, and Cyborg was sitting in the corner, face in hands. I walked over to Cyborg. "What happened?"

"You do not want to know." He said, looking up at me. He got up, and started banaging Slade up. He put ice on his new bruises on his chest.

"Stop." I said.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"I said, stop." I walked up and got my face in Slade's face. "If he wants that ice for his injuries, he has to earn it."

Slade's eye widened. "Playing like me, are we Robin? You would have done well as my apprentice, too bad you quit."

I wanted to punch him. "Listen, you cooperate, or we'll have Raven come back in here."

"I can take weak jabs, Robin." Slade said. "Don't you know that yet?" He shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Very shameful."

I punched his face without thoughts, without even thinking about what could happen if I did. I punched him in the lower right jaw, cracking his mask. The part of the mask I had punched fell off, exposing the left side of Slade's mouth.

"Cyborg, don't give him any ice or pain medication until he answers all of the questions I wrote down. Even if he answers all but one, not a single ice cube." I spat, glaring down at Slade. I marched out of the medical room and up to the roof. If it worked for Raven, it had to work for me.

Raven peered at me. "If you're going to lecture me-"

"I'm not lecturing you." I said, sitting down next to where she levitated. She stared at me for a minute.

"What are you doing?" She asked, frowning.

I looked up at her. "Trying to meditate." I closed my eyes and stared across the city. Not surprisingly, it wasn't relaxing me.

"You're doing it wrong." She said. I looked up at her again.

"Then how am I supposed to do it?" I asked angrily. I started to get up, but she grabbed my arm. She used her powers to levitate me in the air.

"You have to repeat the words that mean the most to you. Since my words are almost my powers, I use them. So, use your words, and you focus on them. Plus, you need to try to calm your nerves."

I nodded, then tried thinking up words. How about, friends? Yeah, that's good. I'm always thinking about them. And, um, innocent bystanders? Yeah, it works. And maybe, erg, jump city.

"Friends, innocent bystanders, jump city." I said quietly. Raven and I dropped from our levitation and fell on the ground. She was snickering.

"What?" I demanded. She covered her mouth, but you could still hear her laughing.

"Really? You chose those words?" She giggled through her hand. She stood back up and levitated. "Okay, try mine."

I found it much easier to calm down with her words. After an hour of meditation, I stopped. How could she meditate this long?

"Um, Raven?" I asked.

She nodded without opening her eyes.

"Where's Aloe?"

Her eyes opened, huge. She jumped off the levitation spot and ran down the stairs. She ran into her room, worried like crazy, then gasped.

I looked into her room too, preparing to see something terrible, then saw Raven's room, except, it was clean. Still dark, but clean. Aloe had organized all her books by alphabet, and her bed was made. She had dusted all the relics and swept the floor. I didn't know how dirty Raven's room was until Aloe cleaned it all.

I looked for Aloe, then found her sleeping underneath her cloak in a corner of the room. She was cradling a dull green bag, that looked like it was full of books.

"Should we wake her?" Raven whispered to me. "I mean, training is today."

"Yeah, I guess." I said. I squatted down to wake her up, but Raven put her hand on my shoulder.

"Let me."

I nodded, and walked out of her room. "Be at practice in an hour, alright?"

"Got it." She said.

I spent that hour wrangling up the others and bringing them out to the course. We rebuilt it after Terra destroyed it, and we've been using it ever since.

When we were all there, ready to do our practice, Raven and Aloe flew in. Aloe's head was low and nervous. I walked over to talk to them and see what was wrong.

"Hi guys! Morning Aloe." I said, giving her a cheery smile.

She smiled back up at me. "Good morning."

"Ready to show us your powers?" I asked, trying to sound nice.

She went paler than before. "Um," She looked up to Raven. "I guess."

I smiled. "Then let's get down to it." Raven and Aloe walked with me to the control panels. I got it ready. "Okay, BB, you're first."

Beast Boy soared through the course, got caught on the rock shooters, then got past after a few tries, then he ran as a cheetah through the slicers. He kept running, when the ground gave out. He turned into a hawk, then flew to the finish. He grinned up at Cyborg. "Beat that, Cy!"

Cyborg grinned. "Watch me, grass stain." He ran the course, not having trouble until the slicers, where he wasn't the fastest. It took him a few minutes, but he passed them. He did a barrel roll over the hole in the ground, and landed twenty seconds behind BB.

Starfire went next, passing the course a minute faster than both of them. She had fun doing her newly discovered victory dance.

I was disqualified, as Cyborg called it, because of my arm. I still had a couple days before I could use it again, and I was excited.

Raven did the course, controlling all of the obstacles so she could float right past them. She finished in about two minutes, which was five minutes less than Starfire.

When Aloe's turn came, her knees were shaking and her teeth were chattering. I could tell she was afraid. She probably couldn't control her powers.

"Aloe, can you control your powers?" I asked quietly, squatting down next to her. She looked up at me, then back at the course.

"No." She said quietly. "But I've been trying." She gave me a little hopeful smile. She looked nervously at the others. "But they can.."

I tried to smile, but I think it looked a little like a bear about to eat her. "Listen, they don't care if you can't control them. A little earlier, about four months ago, a girl came here who couldn't control her powers. And she left when we found out. It made us really sad." I made a crying motion, like I do with little kids.

She frowned. "Excuse me?" She said quietly. "I'm thirteen."

I felt my face turn bright red. She looked eight! How could she- nevermind. "Er, sorry." I tried to smile.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that!" She whined quietly, looking away from me and pulling her hood over her head. She walked away from me and sat down. She was whispering something to herself.

I looked over at Raven who had just flown back. She frowned at me. "What did you do?"

"I made a hand motion for crying, and she told me she was thirteen, then when I apologized, she apologized for correcting me." I explained, trying to figure out what I had done wrong.

She growled. "How old did you think she was?"

I chose not to answer. "Can you just get her to come back and practice?" She sighed, then walked over to Aloe.

They whispered together, and eventually, Aloe took off her hood. She flew over to the start, and looked up at me and Raven on the control stand.

"Okay, try not to fly through the whole thing. Try to use each different power to get through." I said.

"Unlike Raven.." Cyborg muttered. "Oow!" Raven had dropped a rock on his head. It's funny how he so often forgets she can hear like a bat... bat? Get it?

"Ready, set, go!" I said, starting the course.

Aloe sprinted through the first part of the course, her feet soaring with every step. It was obvious that it wasn't superspeed, but she was fast on her feet. I turned on the shooters, and they shot rocks at Aloe. Aloe screeched, then but her powers to conjure up a force field. It was a small one, but it covered her.

"Her powers are a lot like yours, Raven." I said, smiling at her. Raven didn't smile. Instead she gave me a hard stare. "Except, your powers are stronger." She smirked up at me.

"I guess. What are you thinking?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

I don't even know what I'm thinking. What am I thinking? Instead of thinking about what I'm thinking and not thinking about, I watch Aloe run across the field. I press a button and the ground drops out from under her. She screams, you hear a thud, then a moment later she flew out of the hole. She made her way to the slicers, sprinted through them, then stopped to catch her breath. Obviously all this sprinting is more than she is used to.

But I have to keep her moving. I press a button and the ground falls out from under her again. She screams, then falls. She just lets herself fall instead of flying. I wonder to myself if she meant to fall, or if she couldn't control her powers yet.

"Robin," Raven gives me a glare. "She told me that she told you she can't control her powers yet."

"So?"

"So, she can't force herself to fly. When I was little, I tried to fly, and it took real control over my emotions. I think she was too afraid to fly." Raven said quickly, not missing a single beat.

I sigh. "Do you want to help her out of there?"

She turned away from me. "I don't think that will be necessary." She pointed over to the hole, where Cyborg, BB, and Star were helping her out, circling her like hawks. When she stood up on solid ground, she looked nervous, as though we were going to shout at her, but Star and Cyborg asked her if she was okay, and BB was dusting her off.

I hopped off of the control panel and walked to Aloe. She looked up at me, terrified of what I might say.

"Good job." I said, trying to sound cheery. Her eyes filled with happiness. So much, you could see the happiness. "But you need to keep practicing if you want to be able to beat all of our records."

She smiled-a real smile- at me. I think it was the first time, that she smiled at me. She had smiled at Raven unsurely before, but I got the real smile. I took pride in the smile I had just gotten, even if it wasn't because she was happy with me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

** Starfire**

It is a week after when Aloe came with us, and she still hasn't eaten a single food item I have offered. She hasn't eaten in a week, and we are all worried about her. Even Raven cannot coax her into a bite of food. She only reads, practices mostly, and then follows Raven wherever she goes.

We were eating dinner when Raven and Aloe came in. Aloe was following her like a little duck, following her mother. When Raven stopped walking, Aloe accidentally walked into her, making Raven frown. She was about to yell, when Aloe shouted, "I'm so sorry!"

Aloe pulled her hood over her face and walked to the couch, where she sat nervously. It's as though she's just waiting to leave, like we are about to throw her out. I wonder why she is so scared?

"Aloe, would you like to eat this food that Cyborg has prepared with us?" I asked, flying over and holding a burger in front of her face. Aloe nodded, but then shook her head.

"Awh, c'mon!" Cyborg protested, getting up and holding another burger out. "Just one bite?" He grinned. "For me?"

She stared hard at the ground. "I don't want to take your food.." She whispered, gripping her hands in fists.

"Just eat it," Raven said, floating next to her. "The city pays for it anyways." Raven took a burger from the table with her powers and took a huge, giant sized bite. "See? It's good."

Cyborg's jaw dropped, along with the other boys.

Aloe looked up at Cyborg with her huge, hopeful eyes, and took the burger. We all watched, as she took a tiny bite the site of a fly.

"Oh, come on!" Cyborg whined. "Just take a real bite, Aloe!"

She apologized in a tiny voice, then ate the burger in one bite. Everyone's jaw dropped once more, including Raven's.

"Whoa!" Cyborg laughed. "Let's get another burger over here!" He brought a whole plate of burgers over, told her to eat as many as she could, and she finished all six of them. We just watched, shocked that she could eat that much, then remembered she hadn't eaten in a week.

She smiled and giggled. "Those are good. Do you have any more?" Cyborg and Beast Boy began having an eating contest with Aloe, and she won. Cyborg ate a total of twenty burgers, Beast Boy ate twenty three tofu burgers, and Aloe twenty three and a bite of another burger.

"Dude!" BB grinned. "She could just, eat the villains to death!" Aloe blushed a bright red color.

"Is that good?" She finally spoke with a voice we could all hear. It was at normal level, making us jump because it was about a hundred times louder than usual.

"Good? It's awesome!" Cyborg shouted. He tossed on a chef's hat. "How do you feel about waffles and pizza?"

She smiled. "I like them." Once again, her voice was at normal level. We were beginning to bring her out of her shy state and make her a real titan.

Raven and Robin had been talking for an hour on the roof, but they had asked me to watch Aloe while they spoke. At first, she just read books while I told her about the many battle we had fought. While I was telling her about when Trigon used Raven to come to earth, she dropped the book.

"What?"

"Trigon had come to this planet to take over it, and he used Raven to get here. She works as a portal, you see, which is weird to me, since nobody can really be portals-"

"But, how did she survive?" Aloe whimpered, looking up at me curiously.

"Robin went and rescued her, and she banished Trigon." I explained quickly. "And after that, we ran into a robber whose name was-"

"Wow.." Aloe whispered, looking out the window.

"What is it that you see that is marvelous, Aloe?" I asked, looking out the window to see what she saw. "Is it those birds? At first I thought that they were glorious, but then Robin told me that they usually did that."

"No, sorry.." She whispered, her voice curling back to how it had been.

"Would you like to play with Beast Boy or Cyborg? We could play that game they made up called 'Skankball'." I offered.

She frowned. "Skankball?"

I smiled. "It is a marvelous game of bouncing dirty socks back and forth. Of course, it smells terribly."

She giggles. "I think that I'll pass." She looked up. "I wonder what they are talking about.."

"I'm not sure." I said, biting my lip.

She looked up at me, then hesitated. "I can, um.."

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I could fly up and see.. what they're talking about, if you want to know.." She looked up at me, then pulled her hood over her head. "I'm sorry, that was a bad idea."

"No, it was not a terrible idea. But I think they are almost done." I said, trying to make her feel better.

Raven and Robin emerged from the stairwell, and looked at us happily. Raven was nervous, but Robin looked happy.

"What was it that you were talking about, friends?" I asked, smiling at them.

Robin looked at Aloe. "I asked Raven, and she agreed, to be your teacher." Aloe scrunched up her face. "Which means, that she will teach you how to use your powers."

Aloe's eyes got hugs and her jaw dropped. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes, if you want me to be, at least." Raven said, smiling. "Do you, Aloe, want to be my apprentice?"

Aloe smiled. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" She jumped up and down, flew all around the room, then dropped on the couch. "Sorry, I lost control there.."

"That's why I'm here." Raven said. "I'm here to teach you to use your powers, which are just like mine." She got close to Aloe. "As of now, we are sisters."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Beast Boy**

"She figured it out?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air. "Did you tell her?"

Robin shook his head. "I didn't tell her. I think she meant it as some metaphorical thing." He looked up at Cyborg. "Should I have told her?"

"No, not yet at least." Cyborg thought a moment. "I could use my scanner to scan their brains and see if they have figured it out yet."

"Do it!" Robin and I said at the same time. Cy walked out, and came back about three minutes later.

"Raven thought I was trying to blast her.." He said. "And she dropped me out the window. It took me forever to walk up the stairs." He held out his scanner. "It says that, Raven doesn't know."

Robin smiled, relief flooding his features.

"Aloe has thought about it, but disregarded it. But Star told her how Raven is Trigon's daughter. She currently thinks that they are half-sisters." Cyborg announced.

"I don't see why we don't just tell them!" I whined, wanting so badly to tell sweet little Aloe that Raven was her sister. "Seriously, why don't we?"

Robin sighed. "Because it could cause Raven's power to go haywire. You know how they take over when she is overwhelmed with emotions. Imagine what would happen to Aloe!" He threw his hands in the air. "When we told her that Raven was her mentor, she flew around then fell twenty feet since she was so excited." He took down his arms and crossed them. "If they found out, the town could be in trouble."

I raised my eyebrows. "I wish they could have emotions and control their powers. Then Raven might laugh.."

Cyborg grinned. "She laughed in front of me once. But then, the t.v.'s in the electronics store exploded."

I grinned too. "Yeah, remember happy Raven?"

Robin frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Cy and I snickered. "Nothing.. nothing that concerns you at least!" Cy grinned. "Yeah, don't you have something to do?"

"Slade!" He shouted, sprinting out of the room, and running down the hall. Cyborg sprinted after him, and I ran after Cyborg.

"Wait up!"

Robin and Cyborg were in the medical room, and Slade was tied down to the medical bed. I looked at him, and I noticed something. "Where's his shirt?"

"Erg!" Robin shouted. "We had to take it off, alright?" He hissed at me, causing me to fall into a depression that Cyborg and I later dubbed the, 'Aloe state'. We made all kinds of jokes about Aloe's shyness, including a timid ringtone for our phone and beepers.

It went, "Um, please answer if you.. um, want to. You don't have to, but, uh, I'd prefer if you did.. I, er, PIZZA!" It still brought tears of laughter to my eyes. However, I pray that I never get a phone call when I'm with Aloe.

Slade's mask was cracked, so that you could see the lower left side of his face. I wondered what had happened, then decided not to think about it. Slade's snake like eye followed me. His stomach showed his ribs from lack of food, and it was thoroughly bruised.

"Hello, Robin." Slade's voice was as snakelike as his eyes. "Come to visit me?"

Robin gritted his teeth. "I'm here to see if you've answered all your questions." He picked up the clipboard. "You've almost answered all of them, except one, who are you?"

Slade's lip frowned. "That is a question already answered. I am Slade." His lip curled meanly. "And Slade is me."

Robin leaned into his face. "What's your real name?"

"I have become Slade. There is no other person anymore. I do not have a different side like you do. I am strictly Slade." He licked his lips. "Now, I'll take some food and an ice pack."

Robin leaned closer. "I don't believe you."

"That's your fault." His eye squinted firmly. "But really, have you ever trusted me?" He smiled cruelly. "You said I had to answer the questions, and I did."

Robin looked at Cyborg. Cyborg nodded. "I'll get some ice, and you get that i.v. bag of food."

Slade opened his eye, enraged. "I don't even get real food?"

"Trust me," Cyborg walked over with and icepack. "We eat tofu. You don't want any of it." He dropped the ice pack on Slade's stomach and walked over to Robin. He took the i.v. bag and placed the needle in Slade's arm. Slade flinched, then let his arm relax.

After Cyborg was done, I talked to him. "What's wrong with my tofu?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reading! Remember, I still need reviews or else I don't know whether or not I need to keep writing! Please please please, with cherries on top! Also, remember I'm always open to suggestions about my story or chatting about the show! Thanks! :)**

**Raven**

It was our first training. I had started her out with basic things that Azar taught me. Azar had been the woman who taught me to control my powers, along with the monks. But I followed Azar more than the monks.

Aloe was quiet, she did everything I said, and her results were the same as when she had started. She kept losing control. Unlike most people I know and have watched, when she feels emotions her powers give out. Mine usually go bezirk, but hers stop. It s strange for someone like her who has powers just like mine to be so different.

Aloe, have you meditated before? I asked. She shook her head.

I ve never really had time to meditate. She said, looking off. Is it hard? She was biting her lip nervously. She was still nervous about her powers. Something I had already learned about Aloe, was she was super self conscious.

Not unless you have trouble focusing. I said. Come on, try it. I levitated with my powers. You have to levitate in air.

She nodded, and levitated. Like this?

Just like that. I nodded. Now, Robin tells me that you have magic words like mine? I use .Zynthos. What are yours? I asked, trying to sound nicer than I am with Beast Boy.

"Erteth. Quezit. Entroth." Aloe said, looking away from my eyes. "But it's not very powerful. My mother told me it was the one I was born to." She looked up at me. "She said that every person like us is born with a spell of their own."

"That's right. And I was born to my spell." I said, surprised at how much she already knew. "Was your mother like us?" I asked, surprising myself that I was curious.

"No. Neither was my father. But the two of the made me, so.." She drifted off. "Should I use my spell?"

"Yes," I said. "It will work. Now, levitate and say your words. It will relax you. And, when you say them, go to a place that really relaxes you."

She nodded, levitated, the repeated her spell slowly. ".Entroth." She repeated this, over and over.

I used my powers to feel her mind. To become her, almost. I tried to figure out if she was just saying words, or if she was really relaxing. I searched her feeling, then felt a force push me out. I tried to stay in, but it shoved me out of her mind. When I opened my eyes, she was meditating. Her power was strong enough to unconsciously push intruders out. That, was power. Even I had to focus long and hard to keep people out of my mind.

She peered at me after a second. "Are you going to meditate?"

"Oh, yeah." I said, levitating and beginning to meditate. I recited my words, and soon, I found myself in Azerath. I walked down the streets where people walked and white doves flew. I knew my mother had to be close, because of her love for white doves.

I walked to my mother's house and flew to her balcony. If she were anywhere, it would be there. I landed on the balcony, and to my surprise, Aloe was already there. She stood next to my mother, whispering with her. "

"Mom?" I asked, jumping back into the air and levitating beside her balcony. "Aloe?" Before I could ask them what was going on, Aloe was shaking me from my meditation.

"Raven! Raven, please!" She cried, tears streaming from her dark red eyes. "_Please_!" She whined.

I fell from the air where I levitated, and landed on the cleaned ground. "What!" I looked back at her. She had tears down her face and her hands were bleeding. "What happened?"

"You were angry about something, and then, your lights exploded and books flew everywhere. I tried to stop it, but my powers wouldn't start!" She wiped her hands on her pants, that I noticed were gross and badly needed a wash.

I sighed. "Come with me." I walked down to laundry room and opened the washer. "Put your dirty clothes inside here." She looked at the washer, then at me, back at the washer, then at me.

"Er," She said. "Are there any clothes I can borrow-"

"Right!" I smiled. "I forgot that.. I only have two outfits like this that I wash everyday.. So I don't know where we can get any clothes.."

She looked at the ground. "Oh." She looked back at me. "Never mind, I'll just wear this."

"No you won't. Those clothes are disgusting." I said bluntly. "I'll just take some of Star's-" I looked down at how small Aloe was. She wasn't very skinny, but she was short. She was two inches smaller than me, which is about 5'3. And Starfire is about 5'9. If only they were the same height. "Or maybe Beast Boy's-" Then I remembered that Beast Boy was a boy, and Aloe was a girl. It would look silly for her to wear his clothes.

I thought for a second, then grabbed her by the wrist and took her to Robin's room, where he was most likely practicing his fighting skills. I opened his door and saw him kicking a dummy. _Big surprise._

"Hey Raven, hey Aloe-_what happened to her hands_?" Robin asked, his eyes widening.

"She needs to wash her clothes, and we have no clothes for her." I said abruptly. "Either she wears Terra's old clothes, which will upset Beast Boy, or we go out and get her new ones."

Robin winced. "Will it really upset him?" He looked at Aloe, then nodded. "I guess Terra was a little smaller than her."

"Who is Terra?" Aloe asked. "Is she that girl that went and cried?" She did a motion for crying. Robin laughed, but I stood there, unsure.

Robin smiled. "Yea, that's the one." He looked at her hands again. "Seriously, Raven, what happened to her hands?"

"I'll tell you if you let me get her new clothes." I looked at Aloe. "And maybe a new suit."

Aloe frowned. "What's wrong with my suit?"

"It's gross. Besides, the hood is _mine_." I said, pulling at the cape playfully. Aloe giggled.

Robin sighed. "Fine. Now, what happened?"

"My powers went crazy and cut her." I looked at her hands. "Do you need bandages?" She looked down at her nads then at me. She stuttered a second. I spoke instead. "Yes, you do. Come on, you too Robin."

Robin frowned. "How did I get pulled in?" He walked with us anyways, not complaining.

When we got there, Aloe stopped. "That's Slade." I frowned.

"Yeah, and?"

"And he has no shirt."

"AGGHH!" Robin shouted. He punched the wall, hopped up and down in pain, then sat down with Aloe to be healed.

Aloe kept staring at Slade, who slept on the medical bed. She didn't take her eyes off him, even when Robin tried to talk to her. She had insane concentration, being able to totally ignore everything except Slade. Even I couldn't focus that well.

I stepped towards her are wrapped up her hands with bandages. When I was done, she looked like a mummy. I sighed and used my powers to tighten them around each hand and finger. She didn't look away from Slade.

"Why is he here?" She asked quietly.

Robin frowned. "I don't know either." I took off his glove and looked at his knuckles. It wasn't his knuckles that hurt him though, it was his wrist. It was his right wrist, which had earlier been broken.

Instead of putting ice on it, I pulled out his old sling and stuck his arm in it. He scowled at me. "Really?"

"You were the one who punched the wall, not me." I said icily. "Now Aloe and I are getting clothes."

I took Aloe by the wrist and we flew to the clothes store. As expected, citizens swarmed around us. I took advantage of our situation. "Oh, dear! Aloe, I wanted to buy you new clothes, but I forgot my money! I guess you can't have new clothes for your birthday after all.."

She was about to protest, then she realized what I was doing. "Oh, I was really looking forward to it! I had hoped that, after five years, I could finally have new clothes like-" She sniffled. "Mommy and Daddy bought me before they died." She was good.

All the people bought her a different item to wear. Some bought shoes, and other people bought jeans, but when they were done, we had to use out powers to take them home. Even a few nice ladies bought me a shirt and some shorts. Although I probably wouldn't wear them, I thanked the woman for the clothes and we flew back to the tower, our arms full of clothes.

"Wow." Aloe said, setting down all the bags full of clothes. After we counted them, Aloe had 42 bags of clothes, and I had 8. It was unbelievable how generous these people were to us because we saved their lives-wait, it seems about even.

Robin walked in and saw us trying to cram all the clothes into my room, and decided it was time for Aloe to have her own room. He told us that, "About this time four months ago, Terra had moved in and had her own room. So, Aloe should have one too!" Aloe was unsure, but I told her that she would love it, and she accepted his offer.

"Thank you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried. Those were the only words we heard the next few hours.

But at least, we knew we had done something right.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Cyborg**

We had spent about a week trying to decide how to decorate Aloe's room for her. She told us that we could leave it plain, because she didn't mind, but we tried anyways.

Raven went into Aloe's mind while she slept and found out that Aloe loved drawing and anime, Aloe's favorite colors were green and blue like Raven's, and that Aloe used to play the piano. She said that Aloe loved it so much, that she once shorted out her powers thinking about it.

When we were done, Aloe's room had bright green walls, blue carpet and a bright blue ceiling, and a piano in the corner. But not any piano, it was a bright red piano. Her bed was a bed like Raven's, since she so often cuddled up at the end of Raven's bed at night.

When Aloe saw that we had made it perfectly to her liking, she screamed. She was really really excited. We all begged her to play something on the piano, but she told us she was terrible.

"I doubt that!" I objected. "Besides, we perfected your room, the least you could do is play for us." Raven elbowed me square in the chest, where it hurt.

Aloe nodded, then sat at the piano. When she said she was bad, she was lying. She played the most beautiful, amazing, music I had ever heard. It was so beautiful, BB started to cry. When he cried, she stopped.

"Did I play it badly? I'm so sorry!" She said, hopping up from the piano. She shut the key cover.

"No, no!" BB said, wiping his eyes. "I loved it!"

Raven smiled, which was pretty crazy. She had been smiling a lot more since Aloe came. It was like they knew they were sisters, except, they didn't. At least, not to my knowledge. Aloe and Raven had gotten closer and closer, and they knew a lot about each other already. And as far as I know, they still hadn't had a single fight.

"Thanks." Aloe blushed, staring at the ground.

Aloe had worn casual clothes ever since Raven and her went shopping that one day. I still have no idea where they got 50 bags of clothes. Aloe had first worn jeans and a t-shirt, but we all decided the jeans weren't stretchy enough and the shirt was too baggy. The next day, she wore a tank top and shorts that Robin ruled out for having to much skin showing. Of course, he said the same to Raven when she wore the leotard thing, but she didn't listen.

The next day, Aloe wore sweatpants and a jacket, and Robin said that if they went somewhere warm near the equator, that she would be weakened by the clothes. Eventually, she gave up and started wearing her old outfit, until Raven asked her to leave off the hood, which brought us back to jeans and a tank top.

"CY!" Beast Boy shouted, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, shaking my head and looking down at him.

"Slade's loose!" Beast Boy screamed, showing me his beeper. Almost immediately after, my beeper beeped. "Come on! We have to find him!" Beast Boy tugged at my arm and we ran out of Aloe's room after the others.

We ran after them, stopping behind Robin. Robin turned to face us all. "Okay, we need to split up. Cyborg and Beast Boy, Raven and Aloe, and Star, you come with me." He said, grabbing Star and bolting towards the medical room.

Raven grabbed Aloe by the hand and flew off in the other direction: the living room.

Beast Boy and I ran up to the roof, looking for Slade. I used my scanners and found something that really scared me: Raven had been knocked unconscious. And even more scary, Slade was fighting Aloe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Robin**

It was scary enough knowing Slade was in our tower, and even more scary when Cyborg called and told me that Aloe was fighting him in the living room.

Star and I rushed there, but it took about two minutes to get there. We opened the doors, and all we saw we Aloe on the floor next to Raven, and Slade had escaped through the exit.

I was going to run after him, but I saw Raven and Aloe and knew that it wouldn't be right to leave them injured like that. I called Cyborg, "Cyborg! Raven and Aloe have been injured, and Slade escaped the tower."

Cyborg's voice was filled with some happiness. "Let him escape."

"What?" I shouted.

"Trust me," He said. "I have something that will make it all worth it."

I wish I could have gone, but I didn't. I trusted Cyborg, even though every cell and every thought that I shouldn't follow his idea. It was difficult, but I did as he said.

When Cyborg and Beast Boy got up here, Cyborg ran to the computer and started typing in codes and different passwords. After a minute of complete silence, Cyborg shouted, "I got it!"

I walked up to him. "What is it?"

He grinned. "When I plugged that i.v. of food in, I also plugged in trackers, that now travel through his bloodstream." He looked back at us. "Like he did when you were his apprentice. Now we will always know where he is, no matter what."

"Is there any possible way that he may take the trackers out of his bloodstream?" Starfire asked, cocking her head nervously and thoughtfully.

Cyborg shook his head. "Not unless he filters out all of his blood and replaces it, which is impossible. The closet thing to that is a dialysis machine, but that won't work either. He would have to be able to go three minutes without blood, and if you go a second without blood you'd die."

I couldn't help but smile. "Let's get Aloe and Raven to the medical room."

Starfire picked up Raven, since Star was the strongest of us all. (That's pretty embarrassing) And Cyborg picked up Aloe. He was doing a mental search, as I had seen him do many times before. He was trying to figure out everything that was wrong with her.

When we got to the room, we had to put together two chairs for a bed for Aloe. We decided that after they got better, we should probably get another medical bed. Or maybe two, just in case.

"Okay," Cyborg began. Usually, it was Raven doing all the healing, since she could find out what was wrong with everybody with her powers. Our second option would be Aloe, but seeing how she is the second one knocked out..

Aloe's huge eyes opened and she bolted straight up. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, telling us all that she was really scared. She looked around. "What happened?"

"You were fighting Slade and he knocked you out." Beast boy answered. "He escaped, but Cyborg put a tracker in his blood." Beast Boy smiled, but Aloe frowned.

"_Huh?_" She said, shaking her head.

Cyborg stopped Beast Boy before he spoke again. "Here, Aloe, can you hear me alright?"

She nodded half-heatedly.

"Okay, repeat what I say: the bunny-cat with mice-ies has a flower." Cyborg said. Even I was confused at what he said. That was ridiculous!

She thought a second. "The bunt cake with icing has a power." Seems more logical than what Cyborg said.

"Just a second." Cyborg pressed a button and a flashlight came up. "Look at this wall." He pointed at a wall. She looked over there, but her eyes avoided the light.

"HUH?" I shouted. First, it was bunny-cat with mice-ies has a flower, and now it's walls with flashlights? Cyborg must be insane.

Cyborg turned off his flashlight. "Just like I thought. Concussion." He looked at me. "I bet you thought I was insane didn't you?"

"Yes." I said, crossing my arms. "And if you don't want me to think that, then next time choose something reasonable."

He frowned. "Fine. Let me finish checking her arms and legs." He bent down and looked at Aloe. ".?"

"That's it!" I shouted, bumping Cyborg away. "Aloe, do your arms hurt?" I tried to say everything as clearly as possible.

She moved both arms. "No. And neither do my legs. I'm fine, really."

I smiled. "Then do you think you can help us heal Raven?" She nodded, whimpered, then got up. She walked over to Raven, and started meditating. I was about to protest, then she stood up.

"She was knocked out by Slade. She doesn't have a concussion, but she might have whiplash." She stood over Raven, then felt around her neck. "No, not whiplash.. but she did hurt her neck." She turned to Cyborg. "Would you mind going and getting an ibuprofen for her?"

Cyborg hopped to work and grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen, and handed it to Aloe. Aloe used her powers to crush it into dust, then put it in her mouth.

"See, it will mix with her spit, and when she swallows, she won't need any water." Aloe said with a smile.

I smiled. "That's clever, Aloe. Will Raven wake up soon?"

She frowned thoughtfully. She closed her eyes and meditated a second, then came back. "It will vary from 5 minutes to 10 minutes, seeing how she's in Azarath."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Starfire**

"_Azarath_?" Robin spat. "But-"

Aloe sighed. "She's meditating. I don't know who she visits in Azarath, but I know that she likes to go there whenever she's stressed." She looked up at me. "It's like going to your hometown for comfort. I do it too, but I visit my mother."

"Your mother?" I ask. "What is your mother like?"

Aloe smiled. "She looks like Raven. A tall Raven with curly hair." She looked off, enjoying a memory. "That's why I liked Raven. I thought she looked like mom, and that made me happy."

"Please, what was your mother's name?" I asked her, smiling.

Aloe thought a second. "Her name is Arella."

I stopped talking. I stopped flying. I just dropped, like my mind had. I knew that name, because I had practically memorized it. It was Raven's mother's name. And that meant that Raven and Aloe were sisters.

Before I could speak, Robin grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the hallway. He looked up at me nervously. "Don't tell her yet."

"But-"

"Don't tell her yet," He looked back at the door. "If she finds out, then her powers may give out. Same for Raven. You've seen what happens when she gets scared or excited or has any emotion. It would be a hundred times worse." Robin's eyes were urgent. "Do not tell her."

I nodded. "I promise on Blurgismur, that I will not tell her until it is alright."

"Good." He smiled. "Thank's Star."

We walked back into the room, where Beast Boy and Cyborg were talking to Aloe about having a burger eating contest. They were laughing, and enjoying themselves. Something Raven could not afford to do. She had to keep her emotions controlled, or else she would lose it. Everything would explode or people would be pained. I remember when our powers had been switched, that Raven told me I couldn't be overwhelmed with emotion like usual.

Aloe couldn't either if she wanted to fight. If she were sad while she fought, she would lose control and lose her powers altogether. They were exact copies-sisters- but then, they were polar opposites. In fact, Aloe's attitude is more like mine than Raven's. Even her looks!

Raven woke up in six minutes, just like Aloe had said. Raven rubbed her neck, told us that it hurt, and then Cyborg told her all that Aloe had done. Aloe just stood there, blushing.

"Really now?" Raven floated over to Aloe. "It seems that my apprentice has been busy.. maybe she would like to go eat something?"

Aloe smiled. "Yes please!"

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and Aloe were all at the counter, getting ready for an eating contest.

"Who do you think is gonna win, Star?" Cyborg asked, raising his eyebrows.

I smiled. "Aloe."

Cyborg fell out of his seat. "What? But, she's-"

"Face it Cyborg," Raven began. "Aloe has way more power in her jaws than you do in your entire circuitry."

He started boiling. "Tha's it! You are going _down_ tiny girl!"

Aloe looked to Raven for support, then countered with, "Oh yeah? Well I'm going to eat all my burgers, before you eat a single one!"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Was it something I said?" Aloe asked, looking at everybody nervously. "I'm sorry!"

We got a total of a hundred burger ready for eating, and gave each one of them 25 burgers. Robin was stretching his fingers, Beast Boy was transforming into different animals he thought would help him win, Cyborg was calculating how many bites per second he needed, and Aloe was just sitting, waiting for the timer to begin.

"Ready?" Raven asked. "Set,"

"GO!" I shouted. They crammed burgers into their mouth quickly, but, just like she said, Aloe finished all 25 before Cyborg had finished cramming the one burger into his mouth.

"We have a winner." Raven said, holding up Aloe's arm. "Congrats, Aloe."

I must admit, the look on Cyborg's face was very amusing. His mouth had dropped, and his eyes were itty, bitty. They were smaller than I had seen them.

Cyborg shook his head. "Rematch!"

But Robin and Beast Boy were still fighting for second. Cyborg realized this, and kept cramming burgers into his mouth. While they did this, I decided to congratulate Aloe.

"That was a glorious victory!" I said, smiling at her. She looked at the ground nervously.

She blushed. "It was nothing.."

"No it wasn't, that was impressive." Raven corrected. "Besides, I have no idea how you even ate all of those by yourself!" Raven looked up and down her. "Wait a minute-"

"Shh!" Aloe jumped out of her seat and covered Raven's mouth. She looked back at the boys, who were still too focused on their burgers to notice us.

Raven smirked. "You sly little-"

"Please, friends, tell me what it is that you are talking about!" I cried in a whisper. They turned towards me. Raven opened her mouth to speak, but Aloe was the one who whispered in my ear:

"I used my powers to transport them back into the fridge." Aloe's eyes flickered with joy, but then fear. "Please, don't tell them!"

I looked back at the boys. "I promise on Blurgismur that I shall not tell them."

She smiled. "Thanks Star!" She frowned thoughtfully, "Wait, what?"

"DONE!" Robin gasped. "I'm second!" He stood with pride.

Beast Boy had transformed into a dinosaur and started shoveling burgers into his mouth. He gave up with shoveling and ate like a dog. When he finished, he turned into his normal form. "Oh yeah! Cyborg's last!"

"Not!" Cyborg said, shoving the last few burgers into his mouth. "You cheated!"

Raven snorted. "Not the first time," she muttered quietly.

Aloe gave her a grave stare. "Raven.."

"Aloe.." Raven mimicked.

Cyborg laughed at first, then realized what they were talking about. "HEY!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Beast Boy**

About a week had passed since the burger contest, and Robin decided that it was time she joined the team. He asked all of us what we thought, and everyone agreed. As for me, I was still too sore over Terra to even think about adding Aloe to the team. What if she betrayed us like Terra did? Would she be turned to stone like Terra? I couldn't handle losing another person like Terra, especially so quickly.

"I think the idea is most glorious!" Star said, flying through the air excitedly.

"Cool with me! I miss having a buddy to have eating contests with!" Cyborg said. I glared at him, so he added, "I mean, a second buddy to eat with!"

"I think it'd be pretty cool, besides, she lives with us anyways." Raven said, masking her excitement by pulling her hood over her face. _Pulling an Aloe._

I stayed quiet, while they rambled on about all the fun things that they could do with her. Raven said that maybe, if she felt like it, that she would share spells with her. Cyborg started listing foods that they could try to eat in a race. Star mentioned that she could tell Aloe all these different stories about her home planet. Even Robin said that maybe he could train her in martial arts like he had always wanted to do with Terra, and that was what broke me. I had kept my mouth shut, but that was it.

"Stop comparing her to Terra!" I shouted, running my fingers through my hair. "She will _never _be Terra!" I stormed to the door, but when I opened it, I saw Aloe with her hand held up to knock on the door. She dropped her hand and flew off as fast as she could, until she fell from the air and started running instead.

Raven growled, then ran out. She shot me a glare, then ran after Aloe. "Aloe! Come back!"

"We weren't comparing her to Terra." Robin said, frowning at me and running after Raven and Aloe.

Cyborg shook his head at me and ran after them too.

Only Star stayed, but she frowned at me. "Beast Boy, I think that it may be time for you to stop thinking about Terra." I glared at her, and she too flew away.

"Terra.." I moaned, falling to my knees and crying. When you're my age, you try your best not to cry. But when you know someone amazing like Terra, so amazing that it lights up your world like she lit up mine, then it's a shame to them not to cry over them.

I decided to go the one place that would calm me down: Terra's statue. It's not really a statue so much as a grave, but I like to think that she isn't dead, but frozen in time. Frozen in rock time.

I grab the lantern and fly off the the old volcano, in my hawk form. When I land I walk down to where her body is stuck, still as beautiful as ever. I turn on the lantern and observe her features. Slade's suit still stuck to her body, but that's what you would expect. There is a single tear that was frozen along with her.

I feel along her face, now hardened with rock, but still as smooth as before. It had been about five months since I'd met her, and she was still as beautiful as ever. I let my finger feel her cheeks and nose and ears, but I leave the lips for my own. I lean in and kiss her lips, as I had dreamed of doing so many times before.

_Oww._

__That was cold rock. My lips were almost stuck to hers because of how cold it was, but thankfully, it wasn't that cold.

"Oh Terra, I wish you could come back with me. I wish that you weren't stone," I said. I told her all about Aloe, and how she was Raven's apprentice. I told her how everyone was replacing her with Terra, but then, I felt like I heard Terra say something. "Huh?"

I listened hard, tuning my ears to hear if she was actually talking. But instead of a voice, I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around, preparing myself for battle, but I saw nothing. I looked around, then turned back to Terra and tried to listen to her.

"Beast Boy?" It was a whimper that I knew all too well.

"What do you want, Aloe?" I whined, spinning around and looking for her little body. I don't see it, so I start to walk around to find her. I checked the craters, and I looked all around, then remembered an important detail: she preferred flying to walking.

Sure enough, when I looked up, I saw Aloe's body floating above me. She flew backwards, then fell out of the air. _She still can't control her __emotions_. She looked up at me with fear clouding her eyes.

"What?" I hissed angrily.

She looked away from me, then back at me. "I'm so sorry Beast Boy." I expected that. "But Beast Boy, I want to know about Terra." She looked back at me with her huge red eyes. "The others won't tell me, but I want to know."

I took a deep breath. "Terra was like you, she couldn't control her powers." She flinched. "But, because of that, she left us. She went to Slade and became his apprentice, so that she could be taught to control her powers. When she came back, she sold out tower to Slade. She took me with her when she left, but Slade took her away from me." I lied for her. I knew she didn't want to hear about something she had done wrong.

"Then, she came back to destroy us. Slade made her wear this suit, and it wouldn't come off." I told her all the details about everything, and all the things she said.

When I was done, Aloe was sniffling. "I'm sorry Beast Boy. I didn't mean to replace her, I promise. She sounded amazing though.. I wish there was something I could-" She stopped, then looked at the statue.

"What are you-"

Aloe felt along Terra's face, then turned to me with a smile."Beast Boy, I think I can bring Terra back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello world of fanfiction! I am doing a chapter a day, so I should be able to finish soon. Please review my story so that I know what you think! If you'd like to message me about the story, then go ahead! I love hearing about your opinions!**

**I decided to add a little bit of mush(a kiss) to this story, so please tell me whether or not you like that or don't by a private message (PM). Thanks! :)**

**Also: I wanted to ask everyone if it would be good to get a journal from Aloe like you get from the rest of the titans? Review or message me to answer!_**

**Raven**

Aloe had been reading and researching for hours, occasionally coming out to eat a meal or to fight a robber. But other than that, she was constantly meditating and reading. She would occasionally come to me and ask me if the proper enunciation of a was said as a long a or a short a .

"Um, I think it s short 'a'." I said, frowning. "Why?"

"No reason, I just needed to know." She said, running off to her room. About five minutes later, she came back. "Hey, master?"

"You don t have to call me master." I said. "Call me Raven."

"Um, alright," She said quietly, "Raven? Can I borrow some more of your books?" I was going to tell her that she had _way _too many, but her eyes were too cute to tell no.

"Sure, just return the ones you're done with." I answered, going back to my meditation. I relaxed my muscles, but then, Aloe came back.

I sighed. "Yes Aloe?"

"Could you, um, help me with something?" She asked. I got up and walked with her to her room.

I saw all the books, turned to different pages and marked for different spells. She had written down spells on separate pieces of paper. They were all in a circle around were she had sat on the floor. It was messy, but in the organized sense.

"So what am I doing?" I asked, looking at all the spells. There were spells on mood swings, spells on mind control, and even a strange spell I had seen called the 'waffle' spell.

"I wanted to try this spell I created, but I don't think it's safe yet.. so I wanted you to do it on me." She said, sitting on her bed. "I wrote it down on this paper, just read it like you would the meditation spell." She handed me a scrap paper.

I looked at it, and realized that she had really made a spell. I hadn't even done it, because it was way too dangerous! "Are you sure you want me to do it on you?"

"Yes." She said grimly. "Please try it, for me!" I looked in her eyes and knew that it wasn't an evil spell.

I read the spell: ".Crezion.. ..AZARATH!" Immediately, a blue light surrounded Aloe. She floated off her bed, hands in fists and eyes squinted shut. The light began changing from blue, to green, to red, to purple, to black, and finally, to white.

The light died down and dropped Aloe on the bed, gasping for air. I ran to her side, trying to see if anything had happened. "What was that spell for?"

She just stared at me nervously.

"_What was that spell for_?" I hissed. "Tell me."

She sat up. "It was supposed to make my powers work even if my emotions take over. I don't know if it worked though." She got off the bed. She scrunched up her face, trying to work up an emotion, then started flying. "IT WORKED!"

I smiled. "It worked?"

"Do you want me to do it on you?" Aloe offered. "It might make it easier for you to control your powers."

I thought for a moment. If I took her offer, I would never have to worry about my emotions again. But, if I don't, then I might be putting others in danger. I decided, that it would be better for everyone else if I let her do it. "Alright, go ahead and try."

She performed the spell, and it had a weird sensation. I felt as though I were floating in air, then, the lights started coming. With each light, the temperature changed. With blue, it was freezing. With green it was like a spring day. With red, it was melting hot. With purple, it was even hotter than red. I gritted my teeth, and black came. It was colder than the blue stage, and so cold, I lost my breath. When I dropped onto her bed, I realized why she couldn't speak at first. She couldn't breath in the black.

She ran to me. "Are you okay? Did it work?"

I sat up, gasping for air. "I don't know.." She smiled, which made me a little nervous.

"Then I know how we can test it." She took me and flew to the living room, where Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting on the couch, playing video games.

"Hey guys?" She shouted loudly. It was shocking how when we found her, she was a frightened little girl who whimpered whenever we talked. "Make Raven angry! It's a game, and the winner get a five pound waffle!"

I am sad to say, Beast Boy and Cyborg were too excited about the waffle to think about what might happen if I got angry. Beast Boy started tugging at my cape and touching my nose. Cyborg began making fun of my haircut and how goth I was. I finally blew it when Cyborg reminded me about how I, "Fried ."

I exploded, but, nothing else did. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Aloe all ducked for cover, but nothing happened. I looked around, and saw that nothing had happened. I looked at my hands, which weren't glowing like they did when I lost control. Usually, they glowed because my powers had been used, but I hadn't meant to. Now, they were just, hands.

"Aloe!" I shouted, a smile spreading over my face. "It worked!" She jumped up and hugged me, and for the first time ever, I didn't pull away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Cyborg**

"What happened?" I asked. "_What?_"

Raven broke away from Aloe. "She used a spell she made, and our emotions don't affect our powers!" She smiled, which for Raven, was strange.

I thought about this for a second: Raven and Aloe's powers will not be weaker or stronger even if they are angry or if they are sad or whatever. So, Raven doesn't have to control her emotions anymore? This is going to be the scariest thing in the world.

Robin ran into the room. "What happened? I heard Raven growl; what exploded?" Starfire followed him, because they had obviously been talking about something. And the way that Star's eyes flickered guiltily, I could tell it was about Aloe being Raven's sister.

Raven growled again. "NOTHING EXPLODED!" She looked around, and grinned. "It really worked!"

"Friend Raven, what has worked? And why is it that nothing is going crazy when you are angry like usual?" Starfire asked, looking around for something that had been destroyed.

Aloe explained to everyone how she had made her very own spell using Raven's books and combing different spells. She told us that Raven tried it on her first, and it worked. So now, Raven and Aloe will never have to control their emotions again. I personally knew that Aloe was terrible at controlling her emotions, so this must not have been about really controlling her anger, it was about getting out of controlling her anger. After getting to know Aloe over the last month, I know that she likes to help and likes working for the benefits of herself and others, but she prefers not doing things than doing them.

Of course, I would never have learned this unless Aloe had become Raven's apprentice, because Raven had coaxed her away from her shy, timid personality, to a loud and funny personality. And _that_ was her _real_ personality. I know this, because she's like that even when she's alone. She makes jokes about herself in her room, like when she puts the shoe on the wrong foot, she'll joke that she's: "Such a nerd!" and laugh.

And now, Aloe is never soft spoken. I think Raven loved having another quiet girl reading with her on the couch, but BB and Robin and I have turned that sweet little reading girl into a burping tomboy like Terra had been. Of course, ever since BB exploded two nights ago, we haven't compared Terra to Aloe. But, when he came back from wherever he hides, he came back with Aloe and they were whispering. She and him talked for an hour in her room, then he went off to bed. Of course, she was smart enough to knock out the camera before they began talking, so I didn't hear or see any of it.

But BB has been cheerier, and every now and again he will pop in and talk to Aloe. He'll also bring a box of Terra's books and things that Aloe goes through and tinkers with. I have no idea what they are doing, but I definitely know they don't like each other. Because BB, even as hopeless as he is, wouldn't make the mistake of bringing his last girlfriend's things to his new girlfriend.

"That's awesome!" Robin said.

Raven smiled. "I know, right?" It was a whole different side of Raven! It was like blue, goth Raven had disappeared, and the pink, happy Raven took her place. But then again, I had forgotten how she had so many different emotions she had bottled up for years. I know pretty soon she's going to have a good cry session like most people do.

"Let us go out for a celebration of pizza and-"

"WAFFLES!" Beast Boy and I shouted. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Aloe. "Particularly five pound waffles." She grinned.

Starfire and I went out and got pizza- two pepperonis and one vegetarian- while Robin and Raven got ice cream and Aloe and BB made the waffles. Five pound waffles. I couldn't help but feel excited about the waffles.

"Hmm, Cyborg- AHH!" Starfire screamed. She had gotten caught in a flag while flying. Of course, for any of titan, I would have sighed and lowered the flag. But something about Starfire compelled me to do it faster, and more carefully.

"Don't worry Star!" I shouted, sprinting to the flagpole. "I won't let _anything_ happen to you!" I started lowering the flag carefully and quickly, but that wasn't how it did it. The flag unraveled and dropped her out of the sky, and I knew how her powers worked with emotions. If she were scared enough, she wouldn't fly. She needed a happy thought to fly.

I launched myself into the air, caught her bridal style, and wrapped my arms around her protectively. When we hit the ground, I felt sick. It was a nauseating pain, hitting the concrete from ten feet in the air. I would suggest to all you viewers at home, not to do it unless saving someone amazing like Star.

"Star!" I gasped, opening my arms. She got up. "Are you alright?" I asked, slowly getting up. My shoulder ached, and I had given myself a migraine.

"Yes I am, but are you? You have saved me, Cyborg!" She exclaimed, helping me stand.

I typed a quick few words into my arm. "Scanners say I'm fine."

She sighed. "Not the scanners! I mean, do you feel alright?" The way she frowned, over me- over concern for me- was breathtaking. Her eyes were squinted so that you could see the sunlight in them. They were such a bright, beautiful green, like springtime. I decided, to take advantage of the moment.

I let myself hit the ground, making me groan, but it was worth it. She gasped. "Cyborg, are you alright?" Her lips were curled with a fear. She was afraid for me.

"No." I gasped. I know I was laying it on thick. "My shoulder aches, and my head hurts, and my heart!"

Her eyes widened. "What is wrong with you're heart?"

Her face was close to mine. I smiled. "You stole it." She frowned at first, then remembered learning all about what that meant. She had seen it in movies, and read it in our books, and she knew what I meant.

She glared. "You are so mean! I have not stolen anything!"

_Maybe she didn't get it_. "Star, I mean that I like you." My tongue felt like I had just eaten a habenero pepper, which I had once. BB and I had a contest for spicy foods, and sadly, he won.

Her eyes widened. Then, she started crying. "This means that you haven't liked me before now?"

_Dang. I can't win here_! "No Star, I mean I love you."

She then realized what I had meant. She stopped crying and looked at me. "Cyborg, why could you have not said that instead of accusing me of stealing?" I stared. She stared back. We sat there for a minute, until I got fed up with waiting.

I moved forward, and kissed her. She hesitated at first, then later smiled. When it stopped, I felt my heart fly away like a butterfly.

"We'd better get those pizzas.." I mumbled, getting up. She helped me up, and instead of flying, she stayed right next to me the entire time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Robin**

****We were about to dig into our meal of waffles, pizza, and ice cream, when our beepers beeped. It turned out, another Slade-bot was trying to rob a bank. And since none of us knew how Aloe had defeated the last two, we decided to watch her do it, and then tomorrow or sometime soon she would train us to do it.

It was an awkward flight, because Starfire had flown while carrying Cyborg, and Raven carried me while she flew. Of course, kids got out of school just in time to see me having to be carried by Raven while we flew. I felt, like a nub.

Thankfully, we arrived before we had any cameras come out. And as we had expected, their was a Slade-bot. Of course, it looked like Slade, but it wasn't. You could tell by the way is disappeared and reappeared.

"Titans, go!" I shouted, running at the robot. I forgot one thing: he could paralyze me by pressing on a weak muscles. He jabbed me in the neck as I jumped, knocking me to the ground.

Even though I couldn't move, I could see and mostly hear. I watched Aloe launch herself at her, and fight. She was amazing, soaring through the air and kicking him. Of course, he would tele-port somewhere else and try to paralyze her. She kicked his arm, causing him to pause long enough to punch him backwards.

The other titans stood behind, not moving. They just watched. Even Raven, who was smiling at how well her apprentice was doing. Raven would occasionally stumble forwards, about to come help whenever Aloe took a blow, but Aloe soon caught her footing and began fighting again.

Until Slade-bot caught her leg. He grabbed the baggy jeans and through her in the air. Raven started to fly, but Aloe caught herself in the air. Without her emotions holding her back, Aloe was strong. She was powerful. She was amazing.

As she flew back towards the robot, I saw it almost in slow motion: her shirt was a t-shirt, with a picture of a dolphin on the front. And her jeans were, well, baggy. I realized now that she wore the cloak to cover her limbs when she sprinted by. It was so that Slade-bot couldn't grab her. But without the cloak, the robot caught her by the arm. Raven stood, waiting for Aloe to kick or punch or beat him, but the robot twisted her arm.

Aloe screamed, in a scream that I had only heard in nightmares or horror movies. She fell to the ground in a lump, then launched herself at the robot. But now, he had leverage over her. He grabbed her arm again, and twisted it behind her back.

She cried out, trying to get free, but the screaming even more. He finally let go, and she let herself fall down.

Raven used her powers to completely surround the robot, then with balled fists, she threw her arms to her side, and the robot blew up into a million tiny pieces.

"Aloe!" Raven coughed, running toward Aloe who still laid on the ground. Raven tried to pull her up, but Aloe whimpered like when we first met her. Raven let go, then whispered little words to Aloe. Aloe eventually looked up, with a pain in her red eyes. It was a pain I had seen so many times in Beast Boy whenever we brought up Terra.

We all ran around Aloe, except me who laid on the ground. I felt angry. _I'm on the ground too!_

But Cyborg came over to check on me. He picked me up and massaged my nerves in my neck, allowing me to move again. I sighed with relief.

After I could move, Cyborg went over to Aloe. I ran after them, still uncoordinated from being paralyzed. I walked over to Aloe with everyone else. Her arm had been twisted in an odd way that looked as though it had been broken. I am no doctor, to any lengths, but I do know when there is a definite problem with an arm. After all, I had broken mine twice.

"We need to get her back to the tower." I announced. Everyone gave me a stare that told me they already knew. I remembered one thing though: "And she needs a new suit."

Starfire frowned. "But where are we going to find a new suit that is as marvelous as this one?"

"Star," I whined. "That isn't a suit. It's casual clothes."

Raven growled. "But where are we going to get a suit?"

"Oh, don't worry.." Cyborg smiled slyly. "I know the perfect place. BB, Star, come with me. I need somebody to fly me over there."

I knew that I needed to trust him, but I just had to insist on one thing: "Cy, make sure it has a cape and it's green, or blue, or even red."

He smiled. "Is there any other way? Come on guys!" And with that, Star picked him up and flew off with Beast Boy as a pterodactyl.

I looked to Raven. "So how are we getting home? We're fifty miles from the tower, and I doubt you can carry us both. And carrying one of us, the coming back, then taking the other would be exhausting."

She nodded thoughtfully. "I'll just have to fly us." She put a black disk underneath us all, carrying us up about forty feet. "You just, scoot over and sit with Aloe."

I frowned. "I do not scoot."

"Then skip, or leap, or tiptoe or whatever. Just sit with her." Raven rolled her eyes, making us move forwards quickly.

I sighed and sat down with Aloe, who looked at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry I ruined the mission Robin..."

"You didn't ruin it." Raven hissed, turning around to look at her. "I was the one who took your cape." Raven moaned. "I should have left your cape alone.."

Aloe shook her head. "No, it was just like yours, and besides," She tried to sum up a smile. "You look better in the cape than I did." Raven smiled.

I felt like I was in the middle of a soap opera. And it made me feel sick.

When we got back to the tower, Raven hurried Aloe back to the medical room, where she laid down on the bed. Raven had me help her straighten Aloe's arm while she funneled her pain out. I quickly straightened it, and Raven gasped for air. I often find that she holds her breath while she works.

"Wow, two broken arms within a month?" I began to joke. "I don't think the month of June really likes us."

Raven gave a weak smile. "At least I'm getting better at healing, right?"

"Raven?" Aloe asked. Raven looked over at her. Aloe used her finger to gesture that she wanted Raven to come down towards her. Aloe whispered something into Raven's ear, and Raven shook her head.

"I don't think that would work, seeing how it's a new spell and-"

"Will you try it though?" Aloe asked, her red eyes shimmering. For anyone else, I knew Raven would say no. But there was something about Aloe that Raven liked. I knew what it was already though: they were sisters. But I was still struggling with trying to tell them. I had no idea when I should tell them.

Raven walked off to Aloe's room to grab a spell of sorts that Aloe thought could heal arms. Raven came back with a book entitled, '_Spells for the better_'. She went through the pages, then found the one she wanted.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked. Aloe nodded, and Raven went on. ".." A bright white glow surrounded Aloe's arm, and it was as bright as the sun. I couldn't help but wonder if it was as hot as the sun too.

When the light went out, I had to blink to adjust my eyes. But sure enough, Raven's magic had worked, and Aloe's spell had made her arm better. I know this, because Aloe did cartwheels to make sure it was working right.

"Should you be doing that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Aloe smiled up at me. "Probably not, but still.." She did a backflip in the air. "It's so much fun." I smiled, it was uncontrollable, to smile.

There was just something about Aloe, her red eyes and hair, her attitude, everything about her, just made you want to smile. She had her quirks, as everyone did, but the things that she did made me just want to keep smiling, forever. That was her attitude.

"Robin?" Aloe said, cocking her head to the side. "What are you smiling about?" She smiled.

I didn't know what to answer, but thankfully, Cyborg, Star, and Beast Boy ran in. There was a large box in Cyborg's hands, which made a thud as he dropped it. He smiled at Aloe. "We got you a suit!" His voice sang.

She smiled. "You didn't have to do-"

"Yes, we did. Your old outfit was ratty, and you can't wear casual clothes all day." Raven corrected. Aloe was going to protest, but she was still too scared of being rejected to try.

Cyborg shooed out BB, Star, me, and Raven. We could barely hear them whispering, then he walked out too. He was grinning. "This is gonna be good."

"What's it look like?" I asked. Cyborg looked down at me. He grinned.

"You'll jus' have to wait!" He said.

It took about a minute for Aloe to change all her clothes, and I kept wondering what it looked like. I knew it would have hood, since we all knew she needed a hood, but I kept wondering if it were green or red or blue, and what kind of pants or shirts or whatever she would be wearing. Since she was such a tomboy, I bet that it would be pants, but then again, Raven is like a tomboy, and she wears a leotard.

When she opened the door, I finally figured out. Her cape was a bright red, almost the color of blood. She had a leotard, just like Raven, except it was black. Her shoes were flat, skateboarding shoes, that were red with black stripes and no laces.

"Whoa." I said, my jaw dropping. Everyone else except for Cyborg's jaw dropped too.

Cyborg smiled. "I knew ya'd love it." He ran over to Aloe, who stood nervously. I could tell she was nervous. "See this? It's tight enough nobody can grab her, but it's loose enough to be comfy-cozy!" He said, taking her arm and trying to pull at the sleeve.

"An' the cape?" He lifted up her cape, making her look at the ground nervously. "It's a red color to match her eyes." He lifted up her chin. "See the lil' red eyes?" She blushed and looked back down.

He grinned. "Plus!-we got the shoes custom made since we found that skateboard in your room!"

Her eyes widened. "You went through my stuff?"

"Just your bag." He said, backing up.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, but, there's important stuff in my room.. stuff that I can't replace.." I was intrigued. She had something that she was hiding?

She looked back up, her eyes bright. "But I really do like the suit!" She smiled and started flying. "What do you think, Raven?" She flew over to Raven and smiled.

"I think it looks like mine." Raven said, looking over at Cyborg. "But I guess, since you have the same powers, you should have the same suit." She made an attempt at a smile. "So I guess I like it."

Beast Boy piped up. "I like it. It looks pretty sweet." We all looked over at him, wondering what had possessed him to compliment the girl a few weeks ago he had hated. But Aloe didn't seem shocked. She just smiled and thanked him.

She flew off to her room after that, and stayed there the rest of the day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Starfire**

For an entire month, all Aloe did was stay in her room and meditate. You would see a glowing, floating plate of waffles fly to her room every once in a while, though. But only Beast Boy and Raven went into her room. Occasionally, Aloe would come out and fight a Slade-bot, but she kept it low-key.

After the month's anniversary had been noted, Robin told everyone that they should probably go check on Aloe, to see if she was alright.

"Aloe?" I knocked on her door. "Are you alright?" I stepped away from the door and back to Robin and Cyborg.

She opened her door and yawned. "Morning Star!" She rubbed her eyes and combed her short red hair with her fingers. "Sorry, I dozed off while studying."

"Is that what you've been doing?" Robin asked, peeking into her room.

Aloe stretched out and let us into her room, which was covered in papers and spells. Her bed was covered with books on magic, and her floor was filled with scratch paper with gibberish words written on them.

"Aloe, my friend," I said. "What are all these papers?" I then realized- "Is it Durgonholvs? Have they raided your room while you have slept?"

She laughed. "No Starfire, I've been studying spells. I have been trying to make a spell of my own, like the one I made for Raven and me? Well, this one's a bit more difficult."

Cyborg walked through her room, reading papers. "More than difficult, this book says, '_S__pells of Azarath_'." He tossed the book to Robin. "And the words inside, are like, 25 syllables long!"

Robin looked through the book. "How do you memorize these?" He frowned. "And what spell are you making?"

She yawned. "It's for Beast Boy, he was feeling down, and so I thought I'd make a spell for him." Robin and Cyborg looked at each other.

"So you're making a spell to cheer him up?" Cyborg asked. "And that's why you've been missin' for a month? Because he's been down for about the last five months."

Aloe shook her head. "No, it's not a mood spell, it'll make something for him." She smiled mysteriously. "But I can't tell you yet."

"When will you tell us?" Robin asked angrily. "Because we've been trying to do stuff without you, and it feels like we aren't a team anym-"

She picked up a pile of papers. "I think, if my calculations are right, that I can show you tonight." She walked out of the room, and walked into the living room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Beast Boy**

I heard the knock at my door, and with one look at Aloe, I knew that her plans were finished. We had been planning the last month, trying to determine the exact things of Terra, so that Aloe's spell could bring her out of the rock state. She had worked on it for so long, almost starving herself over it. I had to force her to eat sometimes, and even then she honestly didn't want to. She was so interested-so intrigued by the spells that she could bring together and the results they might cause. She loved it, and I understood why she did. She was a real book worm.

I had brought Terra's things like she had asked, and made sure to include everything Terra liked and hated. Those things would be key elements, and if they could be forged into words, then they could help the spell to describe Terra. Of course, it took even longer for Aloe to translate the words, 'Dislike' and 'Like' and all the other things into Azarathian, so we consulted Raven.

Aloe spoke some Azarathian, seeing how she lived in Azarath, but she didn't know everything. Raven was a huge help. She could speak fluent Azarathian, since she had lived with the Azarath monks so long. She literally told us within seconds of our asking.

But even with my great knowledge of Terra, and Raven's amazing speaking skills, it was Aloe who put the most work into it. She hadn't even met Terra, but she was so compelled to bring her back. I began wondering why, but I soon realized it was for me. She had done this so that I would accept her. Well she had succeeded.

Aloe had worked tirelessly, rarely sleeping at all. She only slept when I told her she had to, and I think she's afraid of me. I don't think anyone's ever really been afraid of me, or maybe she's afraid of me rejecting her. I don't know, it's hard to tell when it comes down to it.

She had even planned out the movements of the sun so that she could draw it's power into her's. It was going to be like a fireworks show, and I was going to enjoy the aftershow.

"It's time." She told me. Behind her were Cyborg, Star, and Robin. "Let's get Raven." She looked exhausted, but she and I both knew that if she didn't do it within the next two hours, that we would have to wait another few months. And I couldn't wait that long.

I followed her along with the others. We went to Raven's room, and Raven soon joined us too. We all went down to the volcano, and the other three soon figured out what the spell did. We were all inside the volcano, watching Aloe as she found Terra.

She walked along, then saw Terra's frozen body. She looked back at all of us. "Okay guys, I need you to stand back. It might shoot sparks out, and I don't want you to get hurt."

We all hid behind stalactites-or stalagmites, I can never remember. Either way, they were stala-something-ites. Whatever, we hid behind the stick things.

Aloe readied herself, taking a stance that couldn't be moved. She taught me most of the motions she had to do. She threw her left arm in the air, and the spun it around. She did the same with her right arm, then stopped. She did a bunch of coordinated jumps and flips, waving around her arms and legs, and I looked over at Raven.

"Can you do that?" I whispered. She answered by dropping a rock on my head.

Aloe finally stopped, breathing heavily, and bowed. I knew the rest of her spell, as did she: ".Jumerosu... Equintho..." She paused, trying to breath. I could barely remember the translations of what she said next: "Terra, girl of rock! Become a girl, like you had been!" Or, something like that.

"Azarath. Azarath. AZARATH!" She cried, and a bright red light burst.

I had never realized, but like Raven's powers glowed black and white, Aloe's glowed red and green. I had never even thought about it before, and I didn't know whether or not the others had.

I tried to keep my eyes closed, but I couldn't help myself. Aloe was floating in air, as was Terra's body. But then, cracks came in the statue, and from the cracks shined bright yellow and a light, baby blue. They floated miraculously, causing unbearably bright light to come forth.

I closed my eyes, not being able to take anymore, and then it all stopped. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Terra." I mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! Sorry that it's been so long since I've posted, but weekends just kill me. Basketball, cheerleading, parties, even some volunteer work. But the good thing: now I can keep writing! I know it's low, but I'm doing 2000 words a day today, and hopefully I can kick it up!**

**Tell me what you think guys! Thanks, and remember, I need reviews!**

**Oh, Lol, I just figured out how to do the little separator thingy! Lol, sorry, first fan-fiction!**

* * *

**Raven**

Terra literally looked like a ghost. She was pale as ever, probably from the rock being on her skin for five months. And another thing I had immediately noticed: her clothes had been turned to rock, so now, she wasn't wearing clothes. Aloe quickly took care of that, whipping her red cloak around Terra before everyone else had caught a glimpse.

Beast Boy was happier than I'd ever seen him, well, besides when he first met her. He sprinted over to her side and just stared at her. They just, stared at each other. It was strange how they could show so much affection just by looking at them.

Robin told Terra everything about how she had been turned to rock to protest the world, and she seemed to remember. She nodded to everything he said, and when he mentioned Slade, her eyes grew fierce.

"Is he dead?" Were her first words.

"No." I said, walking forwards. "We don't know how," I lied. "But he lived through the lava." I knew it was my evil father's doing, but I wanted to keep that a secret. I mean, she had just woke up from what was a lot like a coma.

Beast Boy took her small hand, which looked starved from all that time in rock. We went back to the tower, with Terra of course, and showed her to her room. Her eyes lit up when she saw it, how it hadn't been touched besides the few items Beast Boy had brought Aloe for the spell.

We didn't exactly know what to do next, seeing how everything was perfect-almost.

"-alert." The alarm went off loudly, causing everyone to cover their ears. Cyborg started pressing buttons, and then, it stopped. He continued pressing buttons, and looked up.

Aloe was the first to realize the fear in his eyes. "Slade."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Cyborg**

"He's somewhere in the tower?" Terra cried, her blue eyes clouded with fear. She had no memory of what happened in the rock, and she hadn't aged a day; so for her, the last time she saw Slade was mentally and physically an hour ago.

Aloe looked at Cyborg's arm. "It looks more like a Slade-bot. I'll go kick it's butt, you protect Terra." She flew off, closing the door behind her. She left the other five of us to protect Terra.

I could understand why she'd do that though. It was her work, her month long project. And if it were destroyed, I know she would be crushed. I was the same way with my car, and my computer, and anything having to do with electronics. It was in some weird way, a part of me.

I watched the screen with the Slade-bot, and saw Aloe slowly appear. She attacked him with ease, flying past him with her suit. She kicked him over, but he didn't reappear somewhere else. I watched her go to pull off his mask, when he grabbed her hand and picked her up. She looked at the camera, and I saw the look on her face. It was filled with fear.

"That's not a Slade-bot." I said slowly, looking up at everyone. "It's the jerk himself."

Star, Beast Boy, and Terra were freaking out, but Robin and Raven looked at one another. Robin then announced, "Calm down! Okay, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Star stay here with Terra. Raven and I will go. If we need more backup, send in Star and Cyborg."

Raven and Robin left quickly, and the rest of us started watching the screen on my arm. Aloe was kicking Slade, but it wasn't effecting him. He had padded his suit, so that every blow was cushioned on the inside to feel like a pat.

Slade to both of Aloe's arms, and held her two feet off the ground. She used her powers to toss a lamp at him, hitting him in the back of his leg. But Slade still had the suit on, so his leg was padded completely. She then used her powers to fly, lifting him off the ground too. She flew up ten feet, dangling him about five feet up. She held his wrists, and dropped him. But instead of letting him hit the floor, she took control of him and brought him back up. She was bouncing him in the air, and there was nothing he could do.

By the time Robin and Raven had reached Aloe and Slade, Aloe was playing pingpong with herself, and Slade was the ball. Robin started laughing at Slade and his ultimate failure, while Raven only snorted.

"He just got served." She mumbled, making Robin laugh even harder.

Aloe was about to do it again, when Slade lashed out. He used a cable to pull himself from her powers, and landed next to Robin.

"Hello, Robin." He said, standing up. "Nice to see you again.." He started battling Robin, but all that pingpong had made him dizzy. He walked funnily, and Robin easily pinned him to the ground with his foot.

Aloe used her powers to pick him up, and throw him across the city. All you saw, was a quick flash of the copper, and Slade disappeared.

Of course, one look at Terra and she was amazed. She hadn't spoken straight to Aloe, nor had Aloe spoken straight to her, but it seemed like they could be friends. They were a lot alike, with the food and jokes, but Aloe was a lot more bend-over-backwards-for-others, while Terra was as stubborn as, well, rock.

When Star, Terra, BB, and I went back out to congratulate Aloe, Terra was the only one talking. She started chittering with Aloe about her powers.

"You know Terra," Robin stepped forward. "Aloe is the reason you're here."

"I am not, it was Beast Boy who-"

Robin smiled. "She's only being modest. It really was her who brought you back. She worked on it for a month, and she barely ate or slept. If it weren't for Aloe, you'd still be a statue."

Terra's eyes got huge. "Wow," She smiled. "I guess I should say thank you."

Aloe smiled nervously. "Really, it was nothing."

"No it wasn't." Terra interjected. "You literally saved me." Terra looked up and down Aloe. "You know, red is my favorite color." She bit her lip. "I'm going to call you Red from now on."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Robin**

"Really?" Terra asked.

"Yup! That's why my hair is red!" Aloe smiled. The rest of us just stared. Who would have guessed that your hair color was determined by-

"We need pizza to celebrate!" Cyborg said excitedly. "The return of Terra, and the butt-whoopin' o' Slade." Everyone nodded hungrily.

I smiled. "How about waffles?"

"Oh, and that stuff Starfire made me? The tofu+icecream stuff?" Terra grinned, her eyes getting huge.

"Herbal tea?" Raven suggested quietly.

"Chocolate!" BB said, grinning.

"Herbal tea." Raven said a little louder.

"French fries, with Jell-o." Star added.

"Herbal tea!" Raven growled.

"How about bacon?" Aloe offered. One look from Beast Boy, and she added, "And veggie bacon." He smiled.

Aloe offered to go out and pick up the food. We all turned her down, but then remembered how she is the fastest flyer of all the titans. Eventually, we let her go. She was back within the minute, with pizza, waffles, herbal tea, chocolate, french fries, a box of jello, bacon and veggie bacon.

We laid out all of our food on the counter, and we had to also pull out a table to fit everything. It took us hours to eat it all, and only Terra, Aloe, BB, and Cyborg were still eating.

After it was all eaten, and everything was done, Cyborg shut down his systems and went to bed. Beast Boy and Terra stayed on the couch, talking and staring at each other. Starfire went off to her room to feed her pet, and she went to sleep almost immediately after. Raven took Aloe to her room and told her to go to bed. Naturally, Aloe went to sleep when Raven told her to.

I decided to leave Beast Boy and Terra, and go to sleep. But no matter what I did, I was overwhelmed with thoughts. Thoughts about Terra, and thoughts of Aloe, and thoughts of Slade. Surprisingly, there was lots of thoughts on Trigon. I hadn't thought about Raven's dad for months, especially since he had been sent back.

But then, I started thinking about Raven herself. About how I had liked her a while now, but her masked emotions also masked her, well.. emotions. That was a stupid thought..

But sometimes I wondered, did she like me like I liked her? And if so, could we ever really be together, or would it bring down the team? All these thoughts were giving me a headache.

"Robin?" It was a girl's voice, either Terra or Aloe's. "It's me, Aloe." I was right.

"Yes?" I said, sitting up and getting out of bed. I opened the the door and saw her, without a cloak since Terra was still wearing it, in her red leotard.

"Sorry, it's just, your headache woke me up, so I brought you an ibuprofen." She said, holding out the bottle of medicine. I just stared.

"Um," I said, taking the bottle.

She frowned nervously. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be creep-ish, I just couldn't sleep because I kept feeling a throbbing in my head and-"

"Wait, you can unconsciously feel when somebody is in pain?" I asked.

She nodded. "That's one of the reasons that I tried to get Terra back for Beast Boy. I couldn't sleep while he was moaning in his sleep. Gosh, most guys who lose their girl just fall into a slump for a day or two, then try out for football and-"

"So, that means you can feel what other people feel?" I asked, getting a good feeling about this.

She frowned. "Yes, I guess, but why?"

"Can you tell me if," I looked down the hall and pulled Aloe into my room. She picked up on of my shirts with her powers and dropped it on the camera. "Can you tell me if Raven likes me?"

I expected her to frown, or for her jaw to drop, or for her to jump back, or anything! But instead, she just stared at me. "You mean, you can't tell?"

I couldn't interpret between a yes or a no. "No, I can't. Otherwise, I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?"

She bit her lip, embarrassed. "Yes, she does. I'll tell you how you can notice: whenever you look at her, she turns away nervously. She's always pulling her hair from her face when you're around her so that you can see that she brushed her hair. Oh, and she turns a lighter pale whenever you talk to her."

I was the one who was shocked. "Whoa. You can tell all that in your sleep?"

"Er," She looks around, turning bright red. "I sorta read her mind so that I know whether or not to say something or do something. You know, so I don't mess up. And sometimes, she thinks, 'I wonder if I pull back my hair, maybe he might notice me more?'."

"And she doesn't know that you're reading her mind?" I ask, frowning slightly.

She smiled awkwardly. "Nope, when it comes to her mind, Raven isn't the most protective. But with power, she's amazing." She smiled more firmly. "So, goodnight!"

And with that, she flew off to her room, and went to bed.

I looked at the bottle of pills, took one, and laid down. I smiled. "Strange girl."

"I heard that." I sat upright, looking around, but remembered that she was in my mind, and went to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Starfire**

The next week was pretty fun. With Slade out of town, we had nothing to do but play. We practiced a lot, and Robin was smiling a lot more than usual. Maybe it was because Slade was gone for now? I wasn't sure.

"Hey Star!" Aloe called excitedly. "We're going to play volleyball! Wanna come?" She wasn't wearing her suit like she was usually. Instead she was wearing a tanktop and jean shorts, along with flip flops.

I didn't have to think to answer. "Yes!"

Aloe had also pulled her short red hair into little ponytails on each side of her head. Her bangs draped over her forehead and somewhat in her eyes.

I flew up with her to the roof, where Robin, Cyborg, Terra, and Beast Boy waited.

"About time!" Beast Boy said. "My feet have been burning for ten minutes! July really hurts!" He whined.

Aloe apologized, the started using her powers. Nothing in sight was glowing though, so I was wondering what she was doing. "Friend Aloe, what are you-"

A huge mound of sand that looked like a dump truck had brought it in came over us. Aloe flew off the roof, as the rest of us did. Aloe used her powers to pick up Terra, Robin and Cyborg.

She dropped the sand on the roof of the tower, then used her powers to set up the volleyball net. "Hey, Terra? Could you.." She whispered something into Terra's ear.

Terra nodded, and from the cement roof, a ten foot rectangle came up. She made a huge dent in it, about ten feet deep and fifteen feet wide.

Aloe thanked her, and did her magic again. Soon, water straight from the Bahamas filled our new 'pool' that Terra and her had made.

We all dived in, feeling the cool water on our skin was good. Except for when the boys started a water fight and Aloe and Terra joined in. One part of it was nice, when Robin splashed me, and Cyborg stood in front telling him to leave me alone. I felt happy, and protected. Of course, I did not need protecting, but knowing that her cared about me enough to shout at Robin made me feel even better.

Cyborg's eyes met mine, and we stared. I now understood what he had meant when he said that I had stolen his heart. He didn't mean that I had taken something of his, he meant that he loved me. I knew this, not because I had asked someone or because I had heard, it was because I felt like he had stolen mine as well.

"Okay, is anyone gonna get Raven?" Terra asked, smiling at all of us.

We all looked at one another. But, it was Aloe who spoke. "Um, Terra? Raven doesn't really like-"

"Hey! Who made a beach and didn't invite me?" Raven said. Her appearance was enough to make even Aloe's jaw drop. Raven was wearing a bright blue bathing suit and dark, midnight blue shorts. Her purple boots had been exchanged for purple flip flops. Her hair was even pulled back in a ponytail.

Aloe's expression was the most shocked of all. "Um, Raven.. are you, er, feeling alright? I mean," She bit her lip. "You've never exactly, worn a ponytail before, or taken off your cape.."

Raven looked down. "Yeah, well, since I'm not going to blow anything up with my powers, why not get competitive?" She pulled down her hair. "I guess it was a little over the top to wear a ponytail, but the cape would catch on my arms." She walked forward and got into the pool, then jumped right back out.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

She frowned. "I hate water."

We all stared at her. Robin spoke up. "Then, why'd you get in?"

"Um," She thought a second. "I thought there might be something cool about Bahama water, but I guess not.." Aloe hopped out and whispered with Raven for a minute, then laughed.

"OH!" Aloe said, getting back in the water.

Everyone gathered around Aloe. "WHAT?"

"Um, nothing.." Aloe said winking at Raven.

Everyone kept watching, including me. "What'd she say?"

Aloe giggled a moment. "Wha?"

"WHAT?" We all said.

"Huh?" Aloe said.

"HUH!"

"What?"

"WHAT!"

"STOP IT!" Raven shouted. She put on her cloak and covered herself with her hood. "That's it, I have no idea why you enjoy this heat and freezing water. I'm going in."

Aloe frowned and stared at the water while Raven marched in. Aloe looked over at Robin and whispered something to him that made his turn red.

"WHAT?" We all shouted, and the whole cycle started again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Beast Boy**

****Terra was my only thought. I only thought about her, and how she had been. We whispered with each other, telling secrets about what had happened over the months we had been apart. She told me when she turned to stone, that she had also aged like stone. So in her world, she was still thirteen, and in my world, she had just turned fourteen. She hadn't aged a day, where I had grown a full inch.

She still hadn't kissed me, but I had been so tempted to try to kiss her. It was overwhelming to me. The way that she laughed, the way she talked, the way her eyes combed over me and smiled. It was the best feeling in the world to know that Terra was still Terra, and that Terra still loved me for who I really am: a weird super-mutant boy with the power to shape-shift.

Our thoughts that we exchanged were friendly and loving. And one night I didn't even sleep. I just sat there, thinking about her and all that she had been. All that she was. None of her likes or dislikes had changed, although for a strange reason, she seemed extremely interested in Raven and Aloe. I knew that Raven still didn't like Terra though. She still held the grudge for Terra drowning her in mud. Aloe even told me once that Raven might not cooperate with us because of how strong her hatred was for Terra. It was so deep that sometimes it was pure loathing. And Aloe also told me it varied on Raven's mood. Whenever Raven was afraid of something, she was angry at Terra for proving to her she could be afraid. Whenever she was happy, she admitted that Terra might have done wrong, but she wasn't pure evil.

That made me happier, well, at least somewhat happier.

Terra and I continued talking, whispering, walking, and holding hands. She just smiled and laughed, and acted like she had never turned to rock. I kept telling my many jokes and making her laugh. But part of me drank in her fullness and perfectness, and didn't let any of it go. Part of me latched on to Terra, in fear that if I let her go, I might lose her in rock, and Aloe might not be there to save her. To save me.

I had never asked Aloe what had compelled her to help me like she did. I had never actually found out why she wanted to bring back Terra, but I knew somehow it had to do with me. I knew she didn't have a crush on me, because bringing back my girlfriend really wouldn't help her get me to like her. But it had to do with me, I just knew that much of it. The rest, I guess, had to do with Terra. I mean, she had never met her, but Aloe just has that good-person vibe to her. She wants to help everyone and be nice to everyone. So maybe it was empathy for Terra, and empathy for me.

I felt so ashamed whenever she starved herself or stayed up all night, while I slept. How she had always worked on the spell while I let her. I never really helped her, besides when I brought the things that belonged to Terra. She did all the work, for me- the lovesick person who's too wimpy to forget his last girlfriend.

That's what I feel like whenever I see Aloe walk by, and I continue to stare at Terra. I feel like the love-sick baby. The wimp. The person who lays all over the couch while others fight.

But then, whenever she smiled when I stare at Terra, whenever she watches us whispering, or me watching Terra nap on the couch, she glows. She looks so happy, so cheerful, that she literally lights up. She makes the coldest rooms get warm with that smile, and if being happy is the only thing it takes to get the warm, glowing smile, then I'll be as happy as possible.

And maybe, just maybe, someday I can repay the favor to her. Maybe someday, I can give her just what she gave me: happiness. Of course, I can never give her everything she gave me, but maybe I can make it about right. If I try hard enough, and put as much work as she did into it, then she may be as happy as I am. And who knows, maybe I will be able to give her what she gave me.

But until then, I'm going to keep being happy, and keep the warm glowing smile to keep going.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and guess what? The next chapter I make is going to be ALL ALOE. It's going to be like a journal entry, but it tells everything about her life. Everything you've wondered.**

**And it's not the end, don't worry. I'm still trying my best to type, but my fingers are S-O-R-E. **

**Please remember to review and subscribe! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's the first chapter ever to be all Aloe, and nobody else! Please tell me what you think, by review or by private messaging! Remember to subscribe!**

**Oh, and remember to tell me little ideas you have that could make the story better! :)**

* * *

**Aloe**

_I'm not pretty._

_I'm not smart._

_I'm not powerful._

_I'm not wanted. _

_Those were my thoughts. Those were my thoughts, permanently burned into my mind. I would never be powerful like Trigon, my dad. I would never be pretty like my mom. I would never be smart like the monks. I would never be wanted like Raven was wanted by her friends, the titans._

_I only thought about how I was a failure. My friends used to tell me I had a sister, who was so powerful she could move the whole city of Azarath without any thoughts. With ease. And I was almost powerless._

_I would pray, wondering if I had just gotten the scraping left in the gene pool, and my sister who I had never met got all the rest. I wasn't pretty. Old ladies who I would help around would ask me who my mother was, and I told them. They knew I was my sister's younger sibling, and they told me how she had done the same thing I had done to help them but better._

_My mother would tell me how my sister was powerful and pretty, and how she got all of mom's looks. I had never met my sister, and I still haven't. She lived with the monks, and I lived with mom._

_When dad went looking for a portal, mom had actually considered offering me so that Raven could be spared. I ran away, leaving for earth where I could hide from everyone._

_When I arrived, I found that this world might actually have been worse. Kids that I went to school with didn't like me because I was strange, and I wasn't like them. The orphanage in which I stayed at was nice, but it was lonely. Nobody liked me._

_Except one girl, but that girl soon died after we met. I caused it. I hadn't learned control, and I accidentally dropped the tree. I didn't know it was my fault until I saw the red glow orbiting off the trunk._

_I ran away again, and ran into a few villains picking on children who I knew. I leaped into action, knocking over the villains and saving he kids. Of course, they were scared of me after that._

_Thoughts of suicide always followed me after that. I saw things that I could do, things I could try and let myself go. I saw that there was medicines that was stop life. I wanted it, but I heard a voice in my head say no, so I didn't._

_But then my dad was looking for a way onto earth, so I went back to Azarath to hide. That was about a year ago. I lived with my mom, who was extremely angry with me for leaving her, and she punished me by insulting me daily. She told me of my sister's accomplishments, and the things I could have done if I had been anything like her. It pushed me so far, that I tried to get the medicine._

_When Arella, my mother, found out, she stopped mentioning my sister. She realized what she had done to me, but she knew it was too late to correct. She did everything to be a better mom, but the bad image of a mother was still burned in my mind._

_After my father had been sent back to where he belonged, I went to earth once more, in search of a purpose._

_That's when my thoughts became like orders. I ordered myself to do things. Eat Aloe. Sleep Aloe. Run Aloe. ?It was exhausting, mentally and physically. That's when I met Slade. He was a thin man who wore a mask, and he attempted to convince me he was nice. He told me he knew my dad, and I fell into his scheme at first._

_He said that he had seen my sister's power, and knew mine must be equally great, and I then knew he was evil. I knew he only wanted me for my power, which I barely had. So instead, I learned to fly away from him. I flew as far as I could, getting quicker every time. Until finally, he cornered me. He told me all his plans, and his plans could even take down my sister._

_For a second, I hesitated, then I used my powers to escape. I destroyed him for the time being, and remembered everything he had told me about his plans. I remembered how to destroy his robots, called Slade-bots, and I tried my best to destroy each one._

_That's when Robin and Beast Boy found me. At that point, I was terrified of people because of Slade, and everything my mother had told me. I remember flying away as fast as possible._

_The next time that they found me, I saw Raven. She looked so much like my mother, I let her take me. I wondered who she really was, and if she knew me. It became more clear to me who she was when she told me she was from Azarath._

_I had thought that perhaps, she could be my older sister, but then dismissed it after I saw her using her powers. Her powers weren't like mine. They were even weaker than mine could be whenever I worked really hard at it. I went and practiced every day to get better with her._

_I became closer and closer with the group, and they bought me things like food and a bed, and a new suit even. I loved the suit more than anything, especially how I looked in it, but I soon punished myself for thinking such vain things like that: like how I thought for once that maybe I wasn't a total failure after all._

_Raven would whisper in my ear, "You can do it." That was what she whispered whenever I was scared, or nervous, or even a little shy._

_But after all that time, I became less shy. And now, Raven doesn't even have to whisper to me anymore. Now she just looks at me, and I can tell that she is proud._

_My thoughts had about how useless I am, and how I will never be worth anything. But now, all I want is to be like the others. I want to be strong like Robin, funny like Beast Boy, pretty like Starfire, smart like Cyborg, cool like Terra, and controlled like Raven. I admired them all, and I wanted to be like them._

_Even more than that, I wanted them all to smile, and if it took a lot of work, then that's what I would do. I had already done it for Beast Boy. And I had already told Robin about Raven, and he was so happy, I think that counted for him. For Starfire, I haven't done anything yet, but one day I will. For Cyborg, I will someday get him an amazing computer or processing system to help him. And for Raven, I made the spell for her powers._

_I didn't think Terra needed one, seeing how I brought her back to life when she turned into rock. _

_But when would I stop helping them? Maybe when I stopped living, but until then-_

"Aloe?" Raven's voice.

I slowly wake up from my dream, and see that my room is a mess. I use my powers to toss everything into it's correct spot and open the door. Raven's face is paler than normal, and I almost immediately know what's wrong. I know, because on my arm is the small, red mark that means Trigon is returning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I might do a Terra next chapter, so tell me what you think by review or private message! Thanks for reading, and remember to tell other fanfiction-ers.**

**Also* I bit the bullet and added Aloe chapters to every big chapter! Tell me what you think guys!**

* * *

**Raven**

"Aloe, I just had a vision while I was meditating and-" She collapsed on the floor while I was talking. I helped her up and sat her on the bed, trying to decipher what was wrong.

Sure enough, she sat up almost immediately, her chest rising and falling quickly. She looked at me, but her face was more pale than mine. Even her freckles looked pale. She coughed and whispered something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked. Instead of answering, Aloe held out her arm. I looked at it, and saw the exact same mark I had seen so many times before about five months ago. It was the mark of Trigon.

My eyes widened and I the gears clicked in my mind. "You're Trigon's daughter, aren't you?" She nodded.

"You are too.." She said quietly, looking at me fearfully.

I was breathless for a second. "Aloe, who's your mother?"

"Arella." She said, looking up at me with her huge, red eyes.

I knew it was true. She was the same size and shape of our mother, except, Arella was taller, and maybe slightly slimmer. But the red eyes, were obviously Trigon's. And her hair was red like his used to be when he was much, much younger. So she had mom's body and skin, while she had dad's hair and eyes.

I could barely speak, my words quiet and unsure. "That's my mom and dad."

She gasped, and thought for a moment. I wished with all my heart that I could understand what she was thinking. She looked around, avoiding my eyes. "Did you know? That, we were sisters, I mean."

"Not until now." I answered, trying my best to comprehend all this.

But before I could speak again, Aloe started hugging me. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my leg. She cried, and so did I. She held onto me, and eventually, I held onto her. We just embraced each other, and cried. Why did we cry? I don't know. It was just because we were happy to have found each other, and sad to not have known that each other was really who they were.

"Aloe." I broke the hug and looked at her. She wiped her eyes, and looked just like before we had started crying. "Why don't I have the same mark like you do?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure.. but we need to tell the others." She got off her bed, helped me off, and we flew down and out of her room. We were still flying, when I got another question.

"Wait, why would he return today?" I asked, biting my lip thoughtfully.

She shrugged. "Probably because it's my fourteenth birthday."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Cyborg**

Raven and Aloe came in, worried and even more pale than usual. Raven stepped up and drew our attention by flying to the middle of the room.

"Everyone!" She called urgently. Terra, BB, Robin, Star and me looked up at her, and Aloe followed after her quietly. "There's something important that I need to tell you."

Everyone nodded and leaned forwards. She took a deep breath, and, "Trigon is trying to dominate the earth again."

"What?" Robin asked. He looked from BB, to me, to Star.

Terra frowned. "Wait, who is that again?" Beast Boy whispered something into her ear, and her face went pale too. "Whoa, that's scary." She mumbled.

"It's because Aloe turns out to be my sister." Raven announced. Terra gasped, but the rest of us just stared at Raven and Aloe. Raven frowned. "Did you guys, _know?_"

Robin stutter for a moment. "Well, we did, but we didn't tell you because.. er, because your powers might have.. gotten, um, out of control.." He frowned. "But since Aloe made that spell, I guess that your powers would have, erm, done that.." He cleared his throat nervously.

"So you didn't tell us?" Aloe glared at us. That was the first time I'd ever seen her frown before. She was angry at us, which was reasonable since we knew that she and Raven were related, and we didn't tell her.

Raven growled. "Fine." She whispered with Aloe, and they nodded. Raven stepped forward again. "We're going to stay here until today is over, that way Trigon can't get us-"

"Raven?" Aloe whispered. "Um, it would just be me, since you already faced him. You already became a portal, so you can't again." Aloe scratched her head nervously.

"Then we will protect you, because you are our friend and matter very much to us." Starfire volunteered. "And we will not stop fighting for you until the end of this cursed day."

Aloe smiled nervously. "Today is sorta my birthday.." Starfire turned bright pink.

"Er," I said. Beast Boy finished my sentence. "Happy Birthday?"

Robin frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder if Slade is working for Trigon again, or if he learned his lesson?" He helped us to take Aloe to the safety room, and we stood around the tower. Only Raven stayed with Aloe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Robin**

Nobody came to fight us for Aloe. We stood there, ready for battle. Beast Boy yawned a couple times, and Terra occasionally sat down and played with the rocks, but other than that, my team was strong willed and-

"This is BORING!" Cyborg whined, dropping to the ground. "We really need somethin' to do out here.." He sighed and laid down.

"What would you suggest?" I asked bitterly. "Super Heroes crosswords? Or how about a video game? Then, when the villains come, you wouldn't even notice them. Sure, you'd die, but you weren't bored."

Cyborg got up and dragged his feet in the dirt. "I'll go check on-"

"Help!" Raven's voice came through the communicator. "Guys! It's Trigon, he's taken control of-" Then, there was only static. We ran into the tower, and came straight up to were Raven was. She and Aloe were fighting.

I sighed. "Raven, you and Aloe may be upset, but you shouldn't be fighting right now." I walked up to separate them, when I get a look at Aloe.

She has four red eyes, unlike her normal maroon-red eyes. She frowns at me, then kicks me in the stomach. I fall over next to Raven, who whispers, "Trigon took over her mind."

I jump to my feet and try to put Aloe back in the protection room, but she flew up and over us. She flew straight through the roof, and out. Those who could fly went after her, and Cyborg and I drove after her in his newly built T-car.

"Hurry!" I shouted. Cyborg floored the car and rushed after the others. Starfire had grabbed Aloe by the arm, but kept slipping off of her. Aloe was faster, and somewhat smaller.

She used her powers to dig a straight hold to the center of the earth, where she flew down to where Raven had first become a portal.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Starfire**

"Aloe! No!" I screamed, chasing after her down underneath the ground. Aloe didn't even try to fight. Instead, she started walking up the steps. I chased after, only flying instead. "Aloe! STOP NOW!" I took hold of her legs, causing her to trip.

She jumped back up, hissed something terrible at me, and kept walking. I went around in front of her and held her back. And for a split second, she went back to Aloe.

"Star? Where are we-" Then she went back to evil Aloe. She continued walking, pushing me with her. I gripped her shoulders, and threw her off the stairs.

Unfortunately, she could fly, and she flew back onto the stairs, past me. I kept holding her legs and arms, trying to stop her, but she was stronger than I was. At least, the Trigon was stronger than I was.

She turned and kicked me off of the stairs, and I landed in Cyborg's arms. He put me on the ground and chased after her. He pulled off her cloak, throwing her to the floor. It was sad to see her on the ground like that, but I had to remind myself that it was Trigon.

"Star!" Aloe cried. She squirmed on the ground, moving her arms and legs. She jerked around on the ground, grabbing her legs and trying to pull them away.

"Aloe? What is it that you are-"

"She's fighting Trigon." Raven said, her eyes getting bigger. "We need to find him and stop him from controlling her, and the world will be safe." She flew off, then turned. "Terra, I need your help."

Terra smiled. "Really?"

"Come with me, we need to dig to the center of the earth. Star, you come too. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, you keep Aloe fighting Trigon, and if she loses, keep her down." Raven ordered. "Let's MOVE!"

I flew after them. Terra easily made tunnels, as did Raven. I just followed after, helping them to move an occasional rock or two. Overall, I felt a little left out. After all, I didn't have their powers.

Then I decided to start using star bolts to knock rocks out or to blow one up with hurting anyone else. It made us move a lot faster. I wished to be able to exchange happy words or encouraging thoughts, but there was really nothing that could cheer Raven up.

"She will be fine, Raven." I said cheerfully. "Aloe is very strong, and she has enough power to beat him." Raven looked back at me darkly.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Raven paused, then moved with even more strength. "He can use it against her. He knows how to manipulate people. It's his talent. It's what makes him so evil." She growled. "It's what makes him my wonderful daddy.." Her teeth were gritted.

She moved even faster, moving rock like there was no tomorrow, which there actually might not be.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Beast Boy**

****Holding her down was easier than I thought it would be. She pretty much fought herself, struggling to break free from Trigon's power. She whined and moaned and shouted, but we kept her down.

Robin held down her right arm, I held down her left arm, and Cyborg held down her feet so that Trigon couldn't punch or kick her with her own arms and legs. She struggled, trying her best to hold herself down too, but Trigon came at her with a new approach: he started choking her.

We didn't know until she started coughing and wheezing, and then she gasped, "Help me!" We let go of her and she started battling him with herself. She grasped a hand that wasn't there and threw it away from her. She sputtered and gasped for breath.

"This isn't working." Robin whispered to us. "Trigon has everything under his control."

Cyborg looked at me, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. "Not over us." We stood up and started distracting him, with all of our might.

"Hey big red ball of fuzz!" I shouted at Aloe. She had four red eyes again, so we knew it was really Trigon. "How're you doing without your huge horns?" I held up my hands behind my head for horns and imitated a goat. Aloe, or was it Trigon? growled at me.

She stood up, or maybe he stood up, and looked me in the eyes. "Shut up you useless mortal."

_Yup, that was Trigon. _"Good to see you, old buddy!" I said, grinning mischievously. "How's the underworld been? Hot enough for you down there?"

Aloe blinked back in and knocked herself back to the ground. Trigon came back and shouted at her. "Don't you _dare _disobey me daughter!"

"I am not your daughter!" She shouted, throwing herself back onto the ground.

He pulled her back up. "Really? You had better take a look in the mirror, Aloe." He squinted her eyes. "Your hair, your eyes, even your attitude, is mine."

She threw herself back at the ground. "NO!"

He kept on. "You look nothing like Arella, your mother. That would be Raven with all that beauty." She squirmed, trying to free herself. "Besides, we both know it."

"STOP IT!" She cried, covering her face with her hands. He pulled them off.

"Your thoughts, about how your sister was always better." He hissed. "Nobody _ever _liked you." She cried out in pain as he took over her body and slammed it against the ground, hard. "She was pretty, and you looked like me. She was smart, and you could never remember spells. She had power, while you were weak."

Aloe whimpered under the weight of it all.

"ALOE! Don't listen to him!" Cyborg shouted. He turned to us. "Encourage her!"

Robin nodded. "Aloe, we want you! We don't like Raven better!"

"We like you both the same!" I shouted at her.

Aloe opened her eyes and looked at us. You could tell her vision was blurry, since her eyes couldn't focus. She sat up, and when Trigon tried to take control again, she balled her hands into fists. "Leave me alone!"

"Daughter, you are never alone." It sounded like Slade. "I am a part of you. I am all of you, and soon, you will be all like me." She fell to the ground again.

"NO!" She struggled with herself, and all we could do was watch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Aloe**

****It was torture, knowing that he was in my mind. For one, it gave me a terrible migraine. For two, he was battling me in my mind and my body. And three, he was winning the battles.

Any moment a flicker of fear passed my mind, he took it to his advantage. Trying to break me hard enough to get control of me, and to dominate earth. I knew that Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were helping me by telling me the good things about me, but I had trouble believing that any of them were true.

For starters, Beast Boy said I was really funny, and for a fact I knew that my jokes were worse than his. Of course, it did make me feel a little better. Cyborg told me that I really was smart, and that he liked building stuff and talking to me about circuitry. Robin said that I was really cool, and that he had never seen any girl besides Terra eat as much food as I could. Of course, he still hadn't figured out that during our contests I would transport the food I couldn't eat into the fridge for tomorrow.

"Aloe." My dad's voice came from my mouth, and it disgusted me to think that he could ever be a part of me. I disgusted me to know my voice could hit that octave. And most of all, it disgusted me that he was in me. I hated my hair now, which I had always secretly liked because it was cool. I hated my eyes now, because I knew they were his. Now I hated red, because it reminded me of him.

"Give up." A heavy chuckle. "You and I both know that I am stronger and better. And without Raven here, all powerful and beautiful Raven, you can't beat me."

I growled, using Raven's signature 'ugh' at the end. "Never." I almost spat it.

"AGH!" It was Trigon, and I felt the pain searing on my face. I sank into his mind, and I saw Raven, Terra, and Star all launching rocks, star bolts, and lava at him.

I came out, and realized that he was too distracted with Raven and them to control me. I sat up wearily, and saw the boys. Their voices sounded far away.

"Aloe? Are you okay?" Robin's voice was dulled down, like watering down a root beer with water. It sounded, or in the root beer's case, tasted, weird.

I moaned, the pain of my battle hitting me all at once. "What time is it?" I whined.

"11:30." Cyborg said, checking his clock.

I let myself slam to the ground, with a nauseating pain in my head._ 30 more minutes. Just 30. I can last 30 minutes of torture, but can the others fight him that long? _

"Aloe, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, helping me to sit up. I ran an inventory of what was wrong: headache, scratched up arms, bruised head or possible concussion from falling, and my legs were bruised from all the struggling. But, nothing too serious.

"Nothing." I said. I tried to smile, but I remembered that I had scratched my cheeks with my finger nails. I started to fall asleep, but Robin and Cyborg kept talking to me. They both knew I need to stay awake, or Trigon could take over with ease.

That's when I felt a jab at my stomach. I fell down again, probably making my head even worse. I struggled, and realized it was Trigon. He had been stabbed in the stomach by something, but I'm not sure what. All I know, is that whatever hit him is killing him.

He floods back into my mind, and I can read his thoughts: "Take over her body, and leave her with the dead one. Take over, and live. Leave her, to die."

"NO!" I scream. "Stay OUT!" I say, using my powers to push him away. But while pushing him away, he pushed me with him. However I attack, he attacks. It's my power against me now. I have to rid myself of Trigon, but not myself. It's like trying to take the red coloring out of soda. Once it's mixed, its permanent.

And I can't let him get locked in like that. I will not let him be part of me. I will not be a Trigon.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken a while, I've been studying for STAR tests. I won't post the next one until after the 26, or maybe later, so while you are waiting, write review or tell some friend!**

**It would really help me to write more! Oh, and if you have any ideas to help the story or things that could happen, just private message me! THANKS! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I've been writing as much as possible, but my finals are coming up and pretty soon I have STAR tests, so I won't be able to write as much.**

**I need reviews and subscriptions to keep going, otherwise I won't know whether or not to keep going! Oh and remember to keep reading! Thanks :D**

* * *

**Raven**

He had gotten me really angry when I lost it. He was telling Aloe how I had always been better. I had never known, how she felt. I had never known that she thought I was smart, or strong, or pretty. I had never even thought anybody could think of me that way. I had always thought I was a freaky goth girl that nobody liked. But when I heard Trigon insulting my little sister, I lost it.

"Terra." I gritted my teeth. "Get a rock from far away. Really far. And make it fly in fast." She nodded.

"My pleasure." She said, throwing her arms around. It took a couple seconds, but a rock came soaring through. I used my powers to make it go even faster than before. I went so fast, it boomed announcing that it had broken the sound barrier. There was no stopping it.

I licked my lips with a cruel happiness. The rock had killed Trigon. At least, it was killing him. I was happy, until I heard him mumble the words, "Take her. Leave her to die." It took a moment to decipher the meaning, but when I did, I gasped.

"Aloe." I raced up the tunnels, making top speed go even faster. I flew up and out, and then down into where Aloe laid on the floor, jerking her body in odd ways.

It looked like she was having spasms, but I knew that she was fighting. And it was the most important battle she would ever have, because this battle, determined if she lived or died. If she lost, she would suffer the worst thing, death. No. It would be worse than that. She would be trapped in Trigon's dead body forever, and I would not let that happen.

If she need to get Trigon out, I knew just the symbol. But the hard part, was that it was at the tower. It was in my book, the one I had hidden from the world. The one about my destiny. I growled to myself, then turned to Terra. "Terra, I need you to make a rock and fly us all back to titan's tower."

She nodded, broke the rock out from under us, and started flying. "We should be back in about twenty minutes."

"That's too long." I told her. I put a force field around the top of the rock. "Make it go faster."

She went faster, making some of us fall over.

"Faster."

She went faster.

"As fast as you can go Terra! Aloe could _die!_" I shouted, holding the force-field tight.

That did it. Terra made the rock sprint through the air, making an earsplitting screech when it stopped over the tower. She lowered us down, and I used my powers to pick up Aloe.

I sprinted, running as fast as I could. I lost my breath easily, but kept running. I made it to the safety room, laid her down, and whispered, "I'll be back. You can do it Aloe."

I ran to my room, and used my power to pull the book from the pile. It made all of them fall over, but I flew back to the safety room without even thinking about my room. I closed the door, and dropped to my knees. Aloe jerked back and forth, then strained her throat. "Raven, help me please!"

I opened the book, scanning over each page.

With each second passed, Aloe screamed in pain. "Help!"

I was looking and looking, becoming more stressed with every scream.

"RAVEN!" She shouted.

I looked up, and saw the Trigon was holding her up in the air, choking her. I knew it was now or never. I turned the next page, and knew it was the symbol I needed. I turned the book towards Aloe, and she fell to the ground.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Cyborg**

We got there just in time to see Aloe flop on the ground like a dead fish.

Raven threw herself at Aloe, checking her heart rate and breathing. After a minute she sighed with relief. "She's alive. But we'd better take her to the medical room so that we can make sure."

I took the liberty of picking up Aloe, but soon I put her back down. "OUCH!"

"What?" Raven whipped around.

"She's like, really hot!" I said feeling her forehead. "Is this normal? I mean, you're her sister. Do you get really hot fevers?" She shook her head.

"I don't know. I've never been sick enough to have a fever." She said. She used her powers to pick Aloe up, and bring her to the medical room. She laid her out, and changed her into a hospital dress. She hooked up all the monitors to Aloe, and made sure that they were all working.

She turned on the computers and screens, looking over everything. She wrote stuff down, making sure to write down every single detail about every little thing. After a couple minutes, Raven concluded. "I think that it's just sickness from battling Trigon. It put a stress on her body, which made her sick. It's probably just like a flu or a cold, just driven by stress."

"Will she be better soon?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded.

"Are we absolutely sure that Trigon is defeated?" I asked curiously, a little afraid that he might still be there. Raven looked down at her notes, made a couple new ones, then looked back up.

She shook her head. "No chance. If he were, he would-" She spewed off about this long explanation on how medical terms would tell how her something or the other would do something. It made no sense, but when she finished, she smiled proudly. "Get it?"

We all looked at each other, and for our own safety, we all nodded.

"Well, we jus' saved the dang universe- AGAIN!" I shouted. "How about chocolate chip pancakes?" Everyone nodded and voiced their excitement, so I marched off to start the pancakes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Starfire **

We celebrated all night, until it was time for bed. Beast Boy walked Terra to her room, then went to his room. Cyborg went to his room next. Robin yawned a couple times, then told everyone good night and went to bed. I went to bed after him, mostly because it was very quiet between Raven and me. Aloe was still sleeping, with a high fever.

I laid down on my bed, and slowly drifted to sleep. My dreams were simple- a couple Gersnufferods chasing each other, then a Dingleugsher came over and ate them. I walked along my planet, just skipping across. I saw Raven standing in my dreams, though. She was just floating in the air like a Snegglfruzen. I hopped over to her and saw that she was asleep too. "Raven?"

She fell out of the air and landed on the planet. "Oh, hello Starfire. Is it not a marvelous day?" Her speech pattern was very odd. I wonder what about it had changed though.

"I guess, Raven." I said, looking around. "Are you okay?"

She smiled. "Oh I am feeling most magnificent!" She hopped along the planet, and I soon woke up from the strange dream. I looked around my room, and saw that the bright sun had risen.

I flew out of bed, said hello to my pet, and flew to the living room to say hello to everyone. As expected, Beast Boy and Terra were sitting on the couch, just staring at each other. Cyborg was playing a video game with Robin, however Raven and Aloe were still missing.

"Morning Starfire." Robin said dismissively, leaning over to tilt his remote. "Sleep good?"

I smiled. "I slept gloriously, thank you. How have you all slept?" Cyborg nodded, and Robin just ignored and jumped up, moving his remote around. Beast Boy and Terra continued staring.

"I believe that I will visit Raven and Aloe in the medical room. Perhaps one of you would like to join me?" I offered. Nobody got up or spoke, so I flew off to the medical room. I hummed my favorite earth tune while I flew, and couldn't help but feel cheery that everything was getting better.

Raven was sitting next to Aloe, who was still asleep. Aloe looked even hotter, and she had a blanket covering her arms and legs. She was still very hot, you could tell by how red her face was.

"How is she doing?" I asked, cocking my head thoughtfully.

Raven looked up. "She's still really hot. I don't know how to cool her down."

I smiled. "Perhaps you should remove the warming blanket from her?" I reached to take it off but Raven grabbed my arm before I had the chance to.

"No." She looked up at me dangerously. "Her body is trying to heat her up, and if we take the blanket, it will make her work harder, and make her weaker ultimately." She let go of my arm. "And if she's too weak, then she is an easy target to attack." She looked up at me with her big eyes.

I stopped smiling at first, then gave a cheerful grin. "She will be better in no time with all your help!"

She gave an unsteady smile, followed by a shake of her head. "I'm not so sure about that. I mean, I've never really been very good at this doctor thing. That's more of Cyborg's thing."

"But Raven," I interjected quickly. "You are doing very well, and I know that you will bring Aloe back to her old shiny and kind self. You are very good!" I put my arm on her shoulder-cape-thing. "You really are, friend."

She smiled more surely. "Thanks Star. Wanna help me to wake her up? I need to give her some food and medicine." I smiled and helped Raven to wake up the sleeping Aloe. Aloe moaned and groaned, then looked at us.

"Can't this wait until morning?" She whined, laying back down.

Raven frowned. "It is morning. Time for your medicine." She helped Aloe to sit up, who rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned.

"Oh! Good morning Star, and good morning Raven!" Aloe said, her eyes opening brightly and widely. She saw the medicine and flinched. "Raven, by chance, has that medicine expired it's due date?"

Raven snorted then looked at the bottle. "Nope. It says that it's all good, nice and fresh. Perfect for little girls with fevers, red hair, and red eyes." She wiggled her fingers, pretending to tickle, making Aloe shriek and giggle. "So open wide." Raven used a cup to pour the medicine in, and gave the cup to Aloe.

Aloe gulped it down, then made a face like a Regleonesh. I giggled. "That was a very nice impression Aloe!" She frowned at me.

"I wasn't-oh never mind." Aloe waved her hand dismissively. She started to get up, but Raven gave her a cold stare that made her lay back down in bed. "Raven, when can I get up?"

Raven smirked. "When you don't topple over when you walk." Aloe scowled at her, and I only stared at them curiously. Raven looked back over at me. "She's so sick, she's lightheaded. She can't even walk without walking into a wall."

Aloe hopped out of bed, gained her balance, and walked to Raven and to the bed again. "I can walk, so I think I'll go eat a pancake or a wa-OUCH!" She started walking to the door, then fell backwards.

"See?" Raven said, lowering her eyebrows at me. She sighed, and helped Aloe back into her bed. "Now stay. I'm going to get a thermometer." She floated off to he closet, searched throughout the whole thing, then came back with a small stick with a red dot.

She held it out. "Open your mouth." Aloe did as directed, and Raven put it underneath her tongue. "There. No talking until the five minutes are up." Aloe was about to resist, but hesitated. She laid on the bed quietly, sighing and moaning occasionally.

Raven motioned for me to 'follow her' with her finger, and walked out to the hall. I followed quietly, looking back at Aloe and the door. Once I was in the hall, Raven shut the door.

"Raven, friend, why is it that you have left Aloe alone and asked me to come with you?" I asked, watching Raven as she peered through the window. She looked back at me, then back at Aloe.

She sighed. "There's something wrong with Aloe."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Beast Boy**

Terra and I had been corralled into the hall next to the medical room door. So had Cyborg, Robin, and Star. Raven was the one corralling us, so I guess she doesn't count. Well, maybe, I don't know the exact rules. Okay, I'll list it with her later. For now, I'll just keep going.

"Guys, I told Star already, but there's.." She broke off, looking through the window at Aloe. "There's something wrong with Aloe. She has more than a flu or cold. I can't get an exact diagnosis, seeing how I'm not a real doctor, but I think I know someone who can." She gave an unsure smile, as though she knew that it was risky.

Robin looked at the rest of us. "Who?" He raised his eyebrow curiously.

"The monks of Azarath, and maybe even.." She whispered a name quietly.

We all moved forwards. "Who?"

She whispered again.

"HUH?" We all shouted again.

She huffed. "Arella!" She covered her mouth, looked at Aloe, then back at us. She whispered this time, "Arella Roth, our mom. She dealt with Aloe for a bunch of years, whereas she dumped me off with the monks. Plus, she was married to Trigon, so she might know if he could cause a sickness or something.." Raven sighed.

Robin looked at all of us. "We're cool if you are."

Raven nodded, and walked into the medical room. We all peered into the window, and watched as Raven told Aloe what they were doing. Aloe screamed, "WHAT?" and the thermometer fell out of her mouth onto the ground. "Raven, I'm fine! There's no need to bring Arella into the thing, especially since-"

Raven mumbled something, making Aloe's dark red eyes flood with fear, then anger. Aloe jumped out of her bed, toppled over, got up, and ran out the door. Robin and Cyborg were about to restrain her, when she flew straight past us. She bumped into walls, doors, and even the ceiling. We all chased her, even Terra was using her powers to create bumps in the ground to trip her. Aloe flew over them with ease, but occasionally hit her head on the ceiling or tripped on the straight surface.

She got to the stairwell, closed the door, and disappeared. She could have gone down to the basement, up to the roof, or any of the many floors between. Robin turned to us, and decided to split up. Starfire in the basement, Cyborg on the first floor, Terra on the third floor, me on the fourth, himself on the fifth, and Raven on the roof. We nodded, and sprinted off. It took a while to sprint up all those flights of stairs to the fourth, and then I remembered was on the fourth floor: the collection of enemy's weapons.

On a table sat the remote from the 'Control-Freak', right where Robin had placed it. I remember that night. That was the night that Raven's powers tried to scare us all to death in order for Raven to admit that she was scared. She had been lying to herself, but after she admitted it, she realized that it was herself doing it. Thankfully, Aloe's spell stopped that little problem.

I also saw the broken mask we had fished out of the lava which belonged to Slade, who we had thought to be dead until he explained it on Raven's birthday, or maybe I should call it deathday.. ha ha.. funny joke..

I was going through the stuff when Raven called in the communicator. "I found her. I need someone to get up here, _now. _I'm going to Azarath." Then the communicator went silent.

"On my way." Everybody said at once. It was pretty funny how we could say the same things without trying to. Sometimes Robin got angry at the fact we thought the same.

I ran to the stairwell, and up to the roof. I saw Raven levitating, obviously about to transport to Azarath. Sure enough, seconds later, disappeared. Robin was sitting down, holding Aloe in his arms. He looked up at me, and behind me Terra had just materialized behind me. Pretty soon, Cyborg and Starfire made their way up. Cyborg was out of breath, as usual. He wasn't in very good shape.

"So.." Star said. "Did Raven have to use her hands to take hold of Aloe or-"

Robin gave me a hard stare. "Aloe passed out. Why?"

Star sighed. "It is customary on my planet to ask how someone was captured. It is like a mark of honor to have been able to catch someone and-"

"Star," Terra whined. "Aloe wasn't a fugitive. She was just running away from.. wait, who's Arella again?" She turned to me curiously.

I smiled. It was cute how hew nose crunched up when she asked a question. "She's Raven and Aloe's mom. She looks just like Raven, complete with a white cape."

Terra's eyes popped open. "Raven wears white?" We all looked at each other, then back at Terra. She shook her head, then looked at Aloe. She cocked her head thoughtfully. "But wait, if Raven and Aloe are sisters, then how come they look nothing like each other?"

"Well, because Aloe takes after Trigon instead of me." Arella said, placing her hand gently on Terra's shoulder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Aloe**

All I could remember was running from Raven, since she was bring Arella back to the tower. Then, everything went black. I didn't dream when it was black, I was just stuck in black. Being stuck in black wasn't my favorite place to be stuck in. It was like being in Raven's room, which was scary. I had never just loved her room, since it was so creepy. I'm not as creepy.

Okay, that thought was meaner than I thought it'd be. But I guess that's what thoughts are for. It's like a practice run, isn't it? Haha, maybe I could make that a catch phrase. Maybe I could tell BB and Cy, and maybe Terra. Robin maybe, I guess. I'm not totally sure about him yet, since he's always so serious, but sometimes he can be fun. I guess it would depend on the time I told him. If Slade had just kicked our butts, he'd be upset. However, if I told him after he'd won an eating contest-

I'm over-thinking this thing, aren't I? I guess I probably am. Haha, leave it to Aloe to stretch out a simple thought about four minutes long. Haha. Maybe I could tell them that too.

"Aloe? Are you awake yet?" That voice was too familiar to not recognize immediately: it was Arella.

It wasn't that I didn't like her, it was that I didn't like how she treated me. I mean, she always told me about this great daughter she had sent to the monks, and how she deeply regretted sending her now, since she was so much better than I was. I mean, she was a better mom after she realized I had tried to kill myself, and I had never understood why that meant so much to her. I guessed that it might be because she was trying to make me a better me? I don't know.

I groaned. "Yup." I sat up. "How've you been mom?" I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. When I opened them, I saw Arella hadn't aged a single day. The same long violet hair, white cloak, beautiful face that Raven had inherited but not yet embraced.

"Fine actually." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. "But you haven't, so your sister tells me." She looked over at Raven, who was slumped in a chair near the door. She didn't look upset, but you could tell she didn't like something. I did a quick double check to make sure that I looked alright, then realized Raven probably didn't like the fact that I had bruised and battered my body that she had taken so much care of trying to make perfect.

I nodded, then gasped for air. I had hit my head on something, hard. I guess bumping into the ceiling had given me quite the headache. "Yea."

"Well," Arella said, getting up. "Let's see if we can figure out what's wrong. The monks of Azarath weren't able to come, mainly since Raven's power wasn't strong enough to bring them too. It was barely strong enough to bring me. In fact, we lost my shoes in the travel." She said, showing me her bare, pale feet.

Raven glared across the room, fuming. I could tell what was really wrong now. Arella didn't just brag about Raven to me, she bragged about me to Raven. That's why Arella did that! It's because she was trying to make us perfect ourselves for her. In an odd way, it made sense.

Arella quickly looked around me, looking at my face, ears, eyes, nose, mouth, arms, heartbeat, and just about everything else. She took my temperature, then turned to Raven. "Has she been stable, or has she been falling over?" Raven smirked.

"She can't hold herself up." I scowled. Raven scowled back, then I couldn't help smiling. It was funny, seeing how Raven was actually capable of moving her facial expressions.

"Hmm, has she been stable in the sense of consciousness?" Arella asked quickly.

Raven frowned, interpreting what she meant. "Mostly. I mean, she has passed out once or twice maybe." She thought. "Nothing too serious though. I mean, she hasn't been falling between consciousness and unconsciousness." Raven looked at Arella. "So, do you know what it is?"

"Actually, I have one more question." Arella said, looking at me. "Have you performed any spells, made up spells? Like, things that you would come up with yourself?" I felt my skin lose it's color.

"Um, yes actually. Raven and I used a spell to control our powers without controlling our emotions." I told her. Her eyes widened curiously.

She turned to Raven. "You did the spell too?" Raven sat up straight.

"Could that have caused all this?" Raven asked fearfully.

Arella nodded. "If you've done it wrong, or not powerfully enough." She sighed. "Have you felt weak, or passed out?" Raven shook her head. "Well, did you do the spell on her, or on yourself?"

"She did it on me, I did it on her. It was simple, actually." She said quickly. "Is there a way to stop this, er, spell?"

Arella nodded. "But it's tricky. It's so tricky, I'm not sure you can do it." Raven glared at her. "Okay, well, you'll need to make a counter spell. Basically, you have to say the spell backwards." She moaned. "But the hard part, is that you'll need to have a ton, and I mean, a _ton _of emotion."

"What's the hard part of that?" Raven asked, frowing thoughtfully.

"Well, it's hard because you need to get all of your power in order to reverse it. And to do that, it will break the spell on both of you at the same time. However," Arella winced. "It will make your powers go crazy like before, except about ten times worse."

Raven's eyes were huge. "But, that could kill Aloe if I lose all control."

Arella nodded. "I know." She looked at me. "That's what makes it dangerous."

* * *

**Okay, so super sorry it took forever to write! Please keep reading, please keep reviewing, and don't forget to subscribe to me/my story! It keeps me writing!**

**Don't be a gooey chocolate chip cookie guys! (one of Pysch's funniest quotes!) LOL. **

**Love you guys! Thanks for reading, it means everything to me! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! So sorry it took me a long time guys, it's been a crazy week, and weekends are crammed for me, so it takes forever. Hopefully I can keep going though, since this week promises to be a better one than last.**

**So thanks for reading, and remember to review and subscribe to the story! I'm still writing as much as the day provides time for, so it means a lot when I get a good review or a subscription! Don't be afraid to share! :)**

**Thank again! :)**

* * *

**Raven**

Taking in the blow of it all- the fact that saving Aloe could really kill her- was enough to make me stumble backwards. Arella went to catch me, but ultimately didn't. I ended up on the ground, shocked by what could happen to Aloe. It wasn't something I could permit to happen. I couldn't lose Aloe, not after everything the team had done with and for her! It wasn't fair to go so far for so long, just to let it all end. I couldn't let my powers kill her accidentally. But then again, they called losing your powers losing your powers for a reason. Because you, well, lost control of your powers. Terra knew that, and she controlled them. Maybe it was a matter of mind, like, if I wanted to kill Aloe, it wouldn't happen. Maybe..

"Raven?" Arella asked, bending down to my side. "It must be done."

I just stared at her. "But, if it kills Aloe-"

"Raven," Aloe's voice was timid like when she had met me. "I could never live with myself if you became sick like this too. I just couldn't. And if it takes being struck by lightning, then I'll do it to protect you." Aloe smiled. "You'd do it for me."

I couldn't help but feel pride bubble within me at how strong my apprentice had come. How daring she was to stand up for me. How she could undermine me- it told me just how grown up she had become. She was still a child, of course, but she wasn't the baby that she used to be.

_At least she was better than Beast Boy._

"Okay." I said. "But we're doing that somewhere safe, after I've practiced and the team has worked together. I want everyone- I mean everyone- on this. Robin, Star, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, and anybody else that can make it. I wouldn't live with _myself_ if you died." I said, poking her in the side and making her giggle. I fought the smile, but the smile won in the end.

She nodded and started to get up, but both Arella and me gave her a stare that obviously shot chills down her spine. She glared, and laid down in the bed. "How long until I can get up?"

Arella turned to me. "Well, I think since you're sick and Raven is going to need to break your spell, that you shouldn't get up until we go to do the spell." She turned to me. "What do you think?"

"Yea. You need rest for the spell, and so do I. We all do I guess." I said, looking at Arella. "I'll go tell the other Titans, and you can go back to Azarath, where you'll be safe."

She shook her head. "No, you said yourself you need all the help you can get." She smiled. "So I'll stay and help." She walked to the seat. "I'll watch Aloe and make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

I sighed, gave in, and walked out of the room. The others were all standing right next to the door, excited and nervous about the coming news. Star was floating around, her face filled with fear. Cyborg was sitting down on the floor with Beast Boy and Terra, whom Beast Boy had his arm on her shoulder. Robin was leaned against a wall, looking cooler than ever. My heart fluttered for a moment, then-

_"I heard that Raven!"_

I looked around, and realized Aloe was snooping around in my mind. _"Shh! Stop snooping!" _I thought as loudly as I could, then realized that there really wasn't any change in volume.

"So, Raven?" Robin asked, straightening up and walking to me. The others surrounded me too.

"Wha's wrong with her?"

"Will Aloe be alright again?"

"Is she okay?"

"Is she awake?"

I sighed. "She's awake, but she has to lay down. She's alright for now, just sick, but it turns out that spell we did on each other is killing her. It might kill me too, but since she did hers better than I did hers, I'm not sick yet. She will be alright if I can perform the spell backwards, which it pretty complicated. It involves me losing all control of my powers, which ultimately breaks the spell, but puts Aloe at risk. See, it will be much, much worse than when I normally lose control." I bit my lip. "So we'll need the perfect place to do it, and we'll need all Titans that can make it. That includes Aqualad, the Bee, Kid Flash, I mean everyone."

Everybody just stared at me for a while, trying to understand everything. I could understand though. It was a _ton _of words to take in. I mean, I just explained the last thirty minutes in thirty seconds. It was a lot to take in.

"Okay." Robin looked around. "We need to plan this out. Everybody to the living room so that we can plan it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Cyborg**

We all went to the living room, gathering around the computer where I pulled up a notepad. I uploaded all of the honorary Teen Titans. We kept adding names, but then realized that those people couldn't make it because they were fighting villains, on another planet, or dead.

We eventually emailed, wrote letters, called people over the phone, and used the Titans beeper. We did that for about two days straight, then three days after that we got all the results- no.

None of them could make it, and none of them could have a substitute come. We double checked with everyone, made sure that they couldn't come, and after all that time, we figured out that nobody could come. It was really upsetting since we've always been able to help them, they can't help us this one time. I mean, you'd think that all the help we've given them, they would be able to give us a little bit of help!

I sure do hope that all the villains don't get together and take over, otherwise, we'll be dead in a week.

"Cyborg?" Robin calls. I turn around and see Robin walking towards me. "Has Aloe been in here?" I shook my head nervously. "Dang it.. She's not in the medical room. Arella took a nap and Raven was studying the spell, and then when Arella woke up, Aloe wasn't there."

I felt nervous. "Okay, don't tell Ra-"

"WHAT?" Raven stormed into the living room. "How could she have fallen asleep?" She hissed angrily. "She lost a little girl! She _lost a GIRL_!" Raven threw her arms around dramatically.

"Well Sunshine," I began. "Aloe couldn't have gotten far. Remember, she's sick. We'll spread out and find her." I turned to Robin and nodded. "We will find her. I'll check the basement and garage."

I turned and marched out. I walked down the stairwell, calling, "Aloe?" I found the basement, chalk full of old evidence and old things we can't have cluttering up our rooms. There's boxes of old party supplies, and boxes of music that Robin isn't allowed to play in the tower. (I banned it when it was so loud it made my battery explode.) There's also the box that contains Slade's old mask. I look over the box, just as an old habit. I never touch it though. We learned our lesson when Robin started hallucinating.

I walk around all the shelves, occasionally stopping to look through the objects inside. I found the pictures of all of the titans when we first met about two years ago. Beast Boy was still the same height, but Robin was about six inches shorter. I was four inches shorter. Raven you can't tell since she's flying in the photo, but her face does look a little fatter. _Haha, Raven had baby fat! _Starfire was the same size, but her eyes were a brighter color. I guess growing up included loosing the sparkle in your eyes.

Slipping the box back onto the shelf, I walked around the boxes one more time, call Aloe's name, and march up the stairs to the garage. I was about to call Aloe, when I heard a loud, "BANG!"

I spun around, and saw the T-car with someone underneath it. It could be Gizmo, or Slade, or , or-

"_Ouch!_" I knew that voice.

"Aloe, what are you doing to my car?" I asked, ducking down and pulling Aloe back out from under the car. Oil all over her hands, oil rag on he shoulder, and a wrench on her stomach. She grinned.

Her face was bubbly like Starfire's in the photo. "I saw that the oil need changed, so I changed it for you. I think I did it right." A floating, glowing book flew to my hands. It's title was, _How to change the oil in your car._

I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I scolded myself. "Aloe, you're supposed to be resting."

"But, resting is so boring! Besides, what if you have to drive out and kick Slade's butt, and your car broke or something?" She offered, giving a sly smile. She wasn't the timid girl who would almost cry whenever you got onto her for leaving the ketchup out. Now she was tough, and she made up excuses.

I was proud of my work. "Fine, but you have to clean yourself up. Raven is going to totally kill your mother if you don't get back up there." Aloe nodded.

"Watch this." She hopped up, swayed a little, then used her powers to make all the oil jump off her and into a bucket. She flew the rag over the bucket, and twisted it. She rang out the rag over and over, then made it fold itself and drop onto the table. She flew the wrench onto the rag. Then, of all things, she took a bow.

I laughed a little. "Very nice." She giggled.

"Okay, I'm going to try this new spell and transport into the bathroom in the medical room, okay?" She said quickly. "That way Arella doesn't get in trouble." I nodded, and watched Aloe slowly disappear into the air.

I jogged up the stairs, and when I finally got up, I was all out of breath. I wished I could transport. I saw Raven sitting on the couch, reading quietly.

"I couldn't find her." I lied. "Have you?"

She nodded. "Turned out that she was in the bathroom. I guess I was a little too overprotective, huh?" She sighed. "Sorry Cyborg." I couldn't help but feel sorry to her instead.

I sighed and sat back down. Raven shut her book and looked straight at me. "So none of the honorary titans can come?" I nodded. She sighed. "Oh great. At least we'll have all the titans.."

"Ba-ding!" The computer announced an email. I turned to Raven, and opened the email slowly. In a strange font, the email said:

_You favor someone in your tower. Someone small, with lots of power._

_If you want, we'll play a game. Just us six, and the little dame._

_If you decline, I'll take her instead. But if you lose, she'll end up dead._

_~Slade._

_P.S. Reply by sunset, or I'll take it as a forfeit._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Robin **

Cyborg pulled me into the living room, interrupting my daily karate practice. I was protesting, but when I read the email, I knew it was much more important than playing with dummies and bamboo sticks. I thought it over and over, trying to figure out what to do. It wasn't like Slade to send emails. He preferred face to face threats. He loved seeing my eyes go blank with fear. It was how he got his kicks.

"What shall we do?" Starfire whined. "We cannot let the Aloe be killed by Slade!" She said, flopping onto the couch nervously. She sighed. "We need to warn her!"

"No." I said bluntly. _Stealing Raven's style. _"Aloe can't know. If she does, she might sacrifice herself for us." I felt a trickle of happiness realizing that Aloe would probably let herself be captured by Slade for us.

"Besides," Raven said dryly. "She's sick. If she left her bed, she might faint like last time." She stood up and walked towards the screen. She looked at the font over and over, trying to figure out if it were a riddle inside of a riddle, but came up with nothing.

I thought for a moment, and decided. "We'll just protect her room more than before. Three of us will guard her during the day, three at night." I turned to the team. "Starfire, Raven, and Terra during the day. Us guys during the night. If an intruder gets in, we'll be ready."

"Arella?" Terra asked. "What about her? What'll she do?"

I couldn't think of anything, and Raven spoke up, "She doesn't have powers, but she could rewrite the spell so that I could say it backwards. She might as well find a place for us to perform the spell too." Raven bit her lip. "We should probably also reset all our passwords. Slade knows most of them already, remember?"

Cyborg gasped. "I have to reset all my passwords?" His eyes got sad. "All of them?"

"Yes." I said. "Raven's onto something. What are they?"

Cyborg looked around nervously. "Er, um.." He sighed. "Cutiekittens."

"I'm sorry?" Raven said, smirking proudly.

Cyborg scowled. "Cutiekittens, alright?"

We all laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Cyborg was able to reset all the passwords while we were laughing. After about ten minutes of straight laughter, we started to calm down. We sighed happily, and then went off to work. The guys all went to bed so that when we would wake up, we'd be on our best game. However, I just couldn't stop thinking about Slade's riddle and the way he had put that. It didn't seem like Slade's thing, especially the way he signed it. There was no mocking tone, no cruel names, and it wasn't very vague.

I kept staring at my ceiling, until I heard a little voice in my head, _"Robin, what's wrong?" _

"Who said that?" I asked, sitting up. But, instead of meeting eyes, I met darkness. There wasn't anyone there, so I laid back down. But I kept feeling as though someone was- wait a minute..

"Aloe?" I whispered.

_"Yea. What's wrong? Everyone's acting all.. stiff.. What happened?" _

I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't. I kept myself thinking odd things, like reciting the alphabet and naming the bones in the body. I soon found myself reciting karate moves, and even names of weapons. And soon enough, I fell asleep.

I floated around in space, a bright place with shades of blue, white, red, and gray. It was relaxing almost, seeing different colors floating around. I soared through the air, cutting through space almost. I kicked against walls, colored bright pink. I felt freedom, that I hadn't felt in a while. I wondered where I was, and what I was seeing, but eventually ditched the questions and just allowed myself to be filled in the happiness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Starfire**

I yawned. It was almost eight a clock, when we swapped with the boys. We sat outside Aloe's door, all except Raven, who sat in there with her. Raven stood over Aloe's sleeping little body, occasionally putting a blanket over her and taking it off to make sure her temperature was right. Raven made sure that there were no sounds, and made sure that her bed was comfortable. She occasionally felt Aloe's soft red hair and played with it, braiding and twisting it around. Raven sat down in a chair, watching Aloe closely.

"Raven?" I whispered, opening the door a crack. Raven sat up straight and nodded. "Is the Aloe alright? Is she asleep still?" My eyes briefed over Aloe quickly, and knew she was asleep.

Raven smiled half-heartedly. "Yea, yea she's fine." She brushed the hair out of her face. She watched Aloe steadily, then turned back to me. "Do you need anything, Starfire?"

I shook my head. Slowly, I closed the door, and turned to Terra. She was sitting on the floor, sleeping. Her head laying or her knees. I sighed, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Terra?"

_Snore. _

"Terra."

_Snore._

"Terra!"_  
_

_Snore._

"TERRA!"

She fell over, looking straight up at the ceiling. She sat up and frowned at me. "I was already awake!"

Raven's head peaked out of the doorway. "SSSHHHHH! You're gonna-"

"Raven?"

She glared at us. "Now you've really done it. You might as well get in here." She pulled us into the room angrily, and turned to Aloe. She was paler than ever, her sickness had gotten worse obviously. Her arms and legs were a lot skinnier, losing about a whole inch of length. She looked like a ghost.

"Hi!" She said bubbly. "What are you guys doing?" We looked at each other, then back at her, trying to figure out what to say to her.

Raven stepped forward. "We got a letter, and we decided that we needed to keep an eye on you." Aloe turned even more pale, if that were even possible.

"From.." She broke off, her large red eyes getting even bigger. "From who?" We all looked at each other again, trying to decide whether or not we should tell her that Slade had sent it.

Terra spoke now. "It doesn't matter, but, who sent the letter wanted you captured, or even dead. It's very, very important that we keep you safe." Terra smiled somewhat. "You are too special to lose."

Aloe smiled and turned a little bit red. Quickly, she shook the smile off her face. "But wait, if he wants me then shouldn't I fight him? I mean, all I have to do is kick his butt."

"Aloe," Raven scolded. "You do realize that we have three people guarding your door because it takes at least three people to kick his butt." Aloe giggled. "Besides, you're too sick to even fight him."

"Raven, I'm not that sick!" She protested.

I decided to speak now. "Aloe, you are extremely hot with the fever, and the are falling over a lot with the dizzy. I am not from this planet, but I do know you are not right." Raven smiled at me halfheartedly. "You should lay down and not move, or rest or.. um,"

"You should sleep." Raven finished bluntly. She laid Aloe down on the bed, covered her with a soft, warm fleece blanket, and shooed us into the hall to guard the door once more.

Terra plopped onto the floor and held up her head with her arm. "There's nothing really to do right now..." She said glumly. She sat up again, and started tapping her knees in a rhythm. She hummed along to her tapping, which made it obvious that the tapping was the rhythm to a song.

Robin loved music. He thought it was amazing, and he played it almost every day he could. Cyborg liked music too, but he liked music to be much less loud than Robin did. Cyborg also liked to sing the "wrap". I never understood why they called it "wrap" when there was no wrapping of paper or gifts. Perhaps that was a joke? I am not quite sure.

Cyborg could sing well, but he wasn't the best singer in our team. That honor went to Terra for now, seeing how we had heard her singing when she showered or when she was listening to her headphones. She could hit the lower notes, since her voice was low. Of course, it wasn't that low, but it was lower than mine. I could sing fairly well, but most of my songs that I sang were much quieter than the other songs.

I knew that Robin could not sing at all. He could hum, but he sang like a Guarentil Hutyelatil attracting an Eqitureol. It was not a nice sound. Beast Boy couldn't sing either. He squealed a lot like the green pig that he turned into. He sometimes sang to Terra, but Terra thought it was sweet that he could do such a thing. The rest of us found it quite annoying and obnoxious.

Raven had never sang in front of us, but I had once heard her murmuring a tune under her breath once. But the words to that song sent cold jabs up my spine. It was quite unsettling, all those foul words put together in one odd and creepy tune. It was no doubt something she had found in a dark book of magic. I then promised myself that if Raven were ever to sing again, I would ask her what song it was before she sang it.

Aloe I had never asked to sing, or had I heard her sing. I had heard her hum, but everyone on this planet could hum easily. It wasn't hard for them. However, it took me a few weeks to discover the true techniques to humming. In fact, Robin and the others were exhausted trying to teach me. Eventually I discovered that you used you nose and mouth, and not your stomach.

"_Star!_" Terra hissed. "I hear footsteps!" She hopped up and I flew to the air, preparing to "kick butt" as Cyborg said. We took our battle stances, and awaited a figure of Slade to sneak out._  
_

Instead of Slade, we saw Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy walking towards us to swap shifts. We told Raven and she came with us. Robin took Raven's place inside the room, and Cyborg and Beast Boy sat where Terra and I sat. I went to my room, where I laid down on my bed, and immediately slept.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Beast Boy**

I kept having to give myself a shake to keep myself awake. Instead of sleeping like I had been told, I stayed awake. Just thinking. Thinking about how Aloe had gotten a death threat from Slade. Maybe it wasn't really for her so much as it was for us. We all loved Aloe, and losing her would devastate us all. Maybe that's what he wants. Maybe she isn't important so much as the affect it would have on us. I mean, he didn't even know her really. I mean, he had more right to hate Terra, who-

"Cyborg!" I cried out as the pain of it struck me. He looked at me worriedly, and then looked around, trying to find Slade. I was going to tell him that Slade wasn't there, but the air had left my lungs. I gained my breath, "It's not Slade."

He scowled. "What then?" He rolled his eyes.

"What did that email say?" I asked quickly, looking at him with the most serious look I could give.

He sighed and looked it up on his arm. "It says, 'You favor someone in your tower, someone small with lots of power.." He yawned.

_Small with power, and valued, TERRA IS SMALL AND HAS A BUNCH OF POWER! Plus, she is really valued!_

"'If you want, we'll play a game. Just us six and the little dame.'"

_Six people.. Cyborg, Robin, Raven, Starfire, me, and Aloe? Plus Terra, which made it right!_

"'If you decline, I'll take her instead, but if you lose she'll end up dead.'"

"You can stop now." I told him. "I think that Slade could be after Terra, instead of Aloe!"

Cyborg frowned, thought it over, then his eyes got huge. "That would explain why he would want to kill her! I mean, he barely knows Aloe! That would explain everything!" He opened the door and told Robin everything, who called us into the room to talk.

"Guys," He began. "I don't know.. I mean, does he even know that Terra is back?" He frowned thoughtfully.

I glared at him. "Robin," I tried to calm my voice. "If we guard Aloe instead of Terra, and Slade is after Terra, then she'll be dead! I can't have that happen! We need to be guarding Terra, not Aloe!" I placed my hands on my hips.

Robin paced thoughtfully, then turned back. "But that riddle also fits Raven!"

"And Stafire!" Cyborg gasped.

Robin shook his head. "It specifically says small, and Star isn't all that small. I mean, isn't she 6'3"? We should each guard one girl, and if Slade shows up, we'll call for help." He said. "Beast Boy, you can guard Terra. Cyborg, you go get Star and you guys can protect Aloe. I'll protect Raven. If you see Slade, then call on the communicator. We'll be over instantly."

I nodded and sprinted to Terra's bedroom. It took me a while, but I got to her room. I banged at the door, and to my relief, saw a very sleepy Terra answer the door. She wiped her hair out of her face, and frowned.

"Is it Slade?" She gasped, waking up quickly. She wiped her eyes and balled her hands into fists. "Where is he? I'll rip him in two!" She turned, looking for him.

I sighed. "He's not here, yet." I said. "I came to protect you." I explained to her inside her room everything about how Slade's riddle could mean any of the girls besides Star, since she was taller than the others. She nodded, and soon fell asleep.

I liked watching Terra sleep. She was cute, the way she snored. Of course, most girls were delicate and had these cute little sniffle snores, while Terra has a full out "HONK-SHOO!". It was actually a bit unsettling, but she was still really cute. Her her fell into her face, so I tucked it back behind her ear for her. Her blue eyes were closed, but when they were open, they were the prettiest things I had ever seen.

I kept alert, listening for the slightest footsteps, the quietest breathing, even a little whisper. But I heard nothing but the air conditioner buzzing as it tried to cool the tower. I felt half bad for it, seeing how the little house sized air conditioner had to cool this entire tower. It must be exhausting to be that air conditioner.

Sighing, I supported my head with my hand. Occasionally I would here something, jump up and look around, only to realize it was papers blowing around underneath the vent. Other than that, it was quiet.

I heard something that sounded like a groan from the other room, so I decided to check in on the others with my communicator. "Beast Boy over. Everything's good here. How about you guys?"

"_Robin over. Everything's okay. Cyborg, what is your status?_" Called Robin on the communicator.

We waited a moment, then Robin called again. "_Cyborg? Answer me!_" There was no response. "_Beast Boy, are you still there?_"

"Yea."

"_Get Terra and come down to the medical room. I have a bad feeling. I'll meet you there." _

I woke up Terra and told her what had happened. She woke up immediately and we started running to the medical room. It too a while, and then we made it. Robin made it just seconds after, Raven following behind sleepily. He opened the door cautiously but quickly, and revealed Cyborg and Starfire on the floor, unconscious.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Aloe **

Waking up in Slade's hideout, I had to say, was a first.

I felt my wrists, and knew that I had been tied up. My wrist were tied and trapped in a glowing green cuff, as were my legs. Her had bound my knees and ankles together, and I was tied to a large pole. I attempted to slip ot of the cuffs, but by moving the cuffs burned against my wrists. I moaned and stopped trying to move my wrists. I tried used my powers to take them off, but it only burnt worse. I screamed in pain.

"Ah, I see that my little prize is awake. Shall we call your friends?" Said the bitter sweet voice I knew all too well.

I growled. "You had better leave them alone Slade!" I felt my heart racing. "I swear, I will kill you if you hurt them."

He chuckled, making my arms get goosebumps. I looked around, and saw for the second time, his lair. It was fitted with different things, such as boxes, mirrors, jars with strange liquids, and a lot of vials with poisons. It was the strangest- and scariest- place I had ever been. It looked as though he was going to see how many different way he could kill me: _suffocating me, cutting me, poisoning me_.. I could go on, but I knew I probably shouldn't.

"Oh but Aloe," He said. I could just tell he was smiling coldly behind his mask. "You should really be worrying more about yourself."

He pressed a couple buttons, and a huge screen lit up. _Oh, yeah, I forgot electrocuting me. _He pressed some more buttons, and then I saw Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Terra all in the living room, surrounding the video screen. Robin snarled angrily. "Slade."

_Really Robin? As though it weren't clear who the man in Slade's costume with Slade's voice and Slade's body was?_

"Hello Robin. My my, it seems you've grown since we last had a little.. _chat_.." Slade said, his voice hissing like a snake. "I see that you are going to join my game, yes?"

Robin glared through his mask, turned to the others, and clenched his teeth. ".Are." Raven stepped forward angrily, her eyes huge. She caught a glimpse of me in the background and I saw a bit of relief in her eyes.

"Where are you Slade!" Raven spat, so much loathing in those words that I felt like she actually got me wet with loathing. Which was strange, sense it wasn't an actual object as it were a feeling..

Slade's eyes squinted into slits. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

I decided that, yes, I would like to know where I was. I made sure Slade wasn't looking, and let my spirit slip out and into the street. I looked around, and saw a large field, and a couple of cows. I realized soon enough that I was in a log cabin. I went further on, and discovered a sign that read, _"Mary Pride's Ranch" _.

I flew back to my body, and quickly saw that I had not been missed. I accidentally let my wrist touch the edge of the cuff, and I let out a cry of pain. Raven's eyes got huge, and she glared at Slade. "Give us Aloe back!"

Slade's eyes were even more squinted. "Why don't you play me in my game, and if you win, you'll get little Aloe back. If you don't, then let's just say that Aloe won't be with us anymore." I felt my heart begin to race more. The thought of death was terrifying. More terrifying than fighting Slade. More terrifying than heights, which was really terrifying, and more terrifying than even fighting Trigon, my dad.

"Here's how the game works." Slade began his speech, walking over towards me. "You will try to find me. I blocked your trackers when I picked up our little prize." At that moment, I was strongly fighting the urge to punch him. "I will give you an hour to find me, and if you can't find me, then I will make the game harder."

I jerked my legs at Slade, trying to knock him over, but only stinging my legs badly. Slade glared at me, but I knew he was smiling meanly. "Aloe, you really shouldn't move. Those are made to burn you every time you touch them." He squatted down near my face. "And we really don't want to burn that skin, do we?" He touched my arm with his hand and felt along down it to my wrists, where he patted the cuffs binding my hands.

"What do you mean, harder?" Robin hissed angrily.

Slade turned back to the screen. "For every hour you wait, I will give her a teaspoon of poison. It takes four hours for a single teaspoon to kill her, but at two hours, I will add another. At three hours, when I give her the last teaspoon, she will die immediately." His voice was filled with sheer happiness. It made me disgusted to know that he thought killing me slowly like this was fun.

Terra and Starfire and Beast Boy gasped quietly; but Robin, Cyborg and Raven all glared. "Okay, we'll play your game, if you come quietly _when _we beat you and get Aloe back."

"Oh course." Slade said, bowing his head. "You have my promise. However, I doubt that we will need that promise. I intend on winning this bet." Slade's eyes showed pure excitement. "Get ready Robin, the timer begins, now." He turned off the screen, and thus ended the video feed.

I glared up at Slade. "You're the worst person I've ever met, you know that?" I curled my words with bitterness.

Slade's eyes widened. "My my, Robin isn't the only one to have changed." Slade bent down to me. "You've gotten cocky. Much more attitude than when I found you. Do you remember? Why, you were a timid little thing." He stood back up. "It's a pity I didn't know, you might have made a nice apprentice. Too bad the deal is already on."

He pulled up a chair and sat down across from me. "You know what happens now Aloe?"

"The Titans kick your butt and you go to prison?" I snarled.

His eyes squinted, giving the illusion of a smile. "Hardly." His voice was crisp and cruel.

"You're going to watch me like the creeper you are?" I suggested.

His eyes flickered with anger. "No, actually, I had something else in mind."

"Wait, wait! I've got it!" My heart skipped with amusement. "You're going to play tea party with your dollys? Are they in the boxes? Is that why you have the mirror? Are you going to play dress up with them too?" I knew that would cost me, but I couldn't help it. The chance was there and I had to seize it.

His eyes flashed angrily, and he bent down and slapped my cheek. "No." He stood back up, and sat in his chair. "Now, is when you tell me the information that I want to hear."

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think guys!**

**I'll have the next one out soon, but it always helps me to write when I get a review or a message! Remember that I love reading reviews and you can always give me a suggestion for the story!**

**Also: Tell other fanfiction-ers about the story! It really helps me! **

**The story will be done in a handful of chapters, so remember to subscribe when a new one comes out! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, here it is! Last time I left you guys wondering what Slade was asking her, and whether or not the Titans would find Aloe, and at the end of this chapter you will know a lot more (but not all) of what happened.**

**Remember that I do need reviews, and it really matters to me what you think about the story! Thanks for reading, more stories to come!**

* * *

**Raven **

Finding her was pretty difficult. We saw the boxes in the background, tracking some of them to Texas, and some from Italy, and even one from Australia. We thought at first she had to be at one of those places, but then we discovered those were where they were from, not where they were.

We started trying to figure out which poisons were in the vials, seeing how you can't mail poisons. You have to make them somewhere and move it by hand, otherwise it might explode, or escape from it's container, or even bubble out and have an odd reaction. Each poison is made of certain compounds, so if we could figure out what those compounds are and where they come from, then it would easily point to where Aloe was.

"Okay, there's this poison.." Cyborg said, pulling up the first poison colored electric blue like the ones Slade had. He read a little on it, when Robin asked him how long it took to kill someone. "It says one teaspoon takes two hours."

We sighed. I balled my hands into fists. "That's not it. Go on."

He sighed and clicked another page. "This one might be it, it takes three hours to kill someone with one-wait, it says tablespoon. Sorry, next one." He clicked. "No wait, this is red. How did this get in here?" He clicked again. "Nope, this takes five hours.." It went on for about twenty minutes, until we found a poison that was both electric blue and took three hours to kill with one teaspoon.

"Okay, so we found it, but where's it from?" Terra asked, looking forwards to the screen. She squinted her eyes. "Does that say Ogdensburg Wisconsin?"

Cyborg frowned, typing something in. "It says it has a population of 206. Shouldn't be hard to find Slade in that tiny town. It also says they have a farms, which means that Aloe must have been hidden in one." Cyborg grinned. "And if we can figure out which one, then we can find her! Now let me just-"

My head started hurting really badly, as though I had been hit with a frying pan. I stumbled backwards, and everyone turned their attention on me. I fell backwards on the couch, then heard a voice, _"Raven?"_

I wondered for a second, then asked silently, _"Aloe? Is that you?"_

_"Yes." _

I felt a bit of excitement, then I continued. _"Where are you? We think we've found that you're in-"_

_"Wisconsin." _We said at the same time.

_"Ogdensburg." _She said quickly. _"I'm on this ranch- Mary Pride's Ranch." _

_"Mary Pride's Ranch, we'll be there soon!" _I thought quickly. I opened my eyes, and saw all my friends watching me nervously. They started hounding me with questions, but I didn't listen.

"Get in the car." I demanded. "We're going to Mary Pride's Ranch in Ogdensburg Wisconsin." I said, flying as fast as I could to the T-Car. The others rushed to keep up, and we all filed into the car. Cyborg opened up the garage, and we took off quickly.

Getting from Jump City to Wisconsin was pretty hard, not to mention the constant breaks for Beast Boy since he had to go potty. Starfire and I were almost completely silent the whole way, except for when she decided to cheer us up with an old song from her planet. It took us five seconds of the song to ask her to stop. Cyborg was nervous, but he was constantly mumbling stuff to himself. Robin was always checking the clock, making me feel extremely nervous.

When we finally got into Wisconsin, Robin started getting a call on his communicator. Unfortunately, we knew what it was; because it had been a whole hour since Slade's last call. Robin answered nervously.

"Ah, Robin, nice to see you're on your way. Seems to my clock, that an hour has passed." Slade's half-mask appeared on the screen. His eyes were filled with cruel happiness. He showed us Aloe, and walked up to her, with an electric blue vial of his poison. "And the clock starts," He poured some of the poison onto a spoon. "Now." He popped it into her mouth, and with a shriek, she swallowed he poison.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Cyborg **

Raven screamed, "NO!"

But that was the last of the feed before it all went fuzzy. Robin turned to me, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. I pulled the car over and put it in park.

"Guys," Robin said urgently. "We need someone to go get the antidote for the poison while the rest of us rescue Aloe." He looked around the car. "Anyone want to go get the antidote for.. er, what type of poison?"

I sighed. "Eldron Poisons." I said quickly. "The cure is iodized Eldron, which is grown on ranches."

Raven smiled grimly. "The ranch she was on.. It was probably where Slade made the poison. You know that he's into homemade gifts.." Her voice was dark enough to kill the world.

"Ok, so we probably all need to make our way to the Ranch, but then who knows how to iodize things?" Robin asked quickly, looking around the car.

Terra grinned. "Iodized? Like, salt? I can do that. I can get salt stones!" She thought for a moment. "But I would have to start getting them now, since they're pretty far away. Plus it will take a lot of power..."

"Terra, what if it's too hard for you?" Beast Boy said quickly. We could all tell he was worried by the way he squeezed her hand protectively. "What if-"

Terra smiled lightly. "Beast Boy, Aloe is the reason I'm alive." She smiled even more. "And if I can save her, then I'd be so happy!" Her eyes were more sincere than any other eyes I had ever seen, well, besides Aloe's.

"It's settled then. Terra, can you summon them while we drive?" Robin asked as I pulled back onto the freeway.

Terra nodded, then her eyes started glowing yellow. Her hands glowed yellow too, and she sat cross legged as though she were meditating, which she probably was.

We kept driving, and by we, I mean I. Terra did her rock power thing, occasionally jerking her arm to the left or right, or grunting quickly while kicking thin air. Robin tapped the arm of his chair nervously, and Raven was holding her hands tightly, and nervously. Beast Boy was tousling Terra's hair while she didn't know. And as for Star, she just sat still with her legs and arms straight, looking focused. She must be thinking, but whatever she was thinking about was making her really concentrate. In fact, she didn't say another word the whole car trip.

"Hey, guys," I began, parking on the shoulder of a road. I turned to face them. "I'm stopping here so that Slade doesn't suspect us. I mean, it's the most beautiful car in the world, and he's bound to notice it's beauty when we drive up." I said, thinking about how beautiful the T-car was.

Robin nodded. "Good idea. Terra, you stay here and-"

A large thud announced the arrival of the salt rock, and Terra came through. "What'dja say?"

"I said for you to make the iodized Eldron while we go get Aloe." Robin finished. "How far are we from the Ranch?" He looked forward, saw the huge sign that said _"Mary Pride's Ranch" _and nodded. "Oh."

We hopped out of the car and ran towards the trees. There was a handful of trees and a couple of cows, which personally reminded me of when I dressed up like a cow to defeat the "New-fu" thing that we thought was an alien but was actually a version of tofu that wanted to take over the planet. That was quite an odd day for us. Especially odd since Beast Boy applied for a job at a meat house when he's a vegetarian, which was almost as odd as the "New-fu". I even ate the "New-fu", thinking that it was food. Which, technically.. nevermind..

We snuck towards the cabin, which seemed about a mile away. It was tiny. At least, this far away it looked tiny. I don't know how big it is in actuality, if actuality is a word.. I need to look that up.. later on of course..

We continued sneaking slowly, but discovered that Slade had posted Slade-Bot guards every few meters. We had to defeat them quickly and quietly, otherwise Slade might run. It was hard doing so, seeing how they could emit really loud squeals when they called for help. We learned that when one saw us defeating another. Thankfully Raven cut it off before it went on for a full second.

"That was close.." Robin mumbled quietly, continuing slowly. We hid behind trees whenever we saw a Slade-Bot, then we'd attack quickly and swiftly enough to move on. Slade had posted at least a hundred of these guards outside of the cabin, but it seemed we were almost at the cabin when-

"AAAHHH!" A bloodcurdling scream emerged from the cabin. The worst thing about that scream, not the fact it was definitely because of pain, not the the fact that it sounded like someone was being killed, no, it was the fact that the voice belonged to Aloe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Robin **

We all knew the scream was Aloe's. We all knew she was being tortured. We all knew what Slade was capable of doing. But I honestly felt my knees collapse beneath me. I couldn't take it much longer. This was much too hard for me. I wanted to give up. I wanted to pause. But Aloe's life depended on it, and superheroes don't get a lunch break. At least, not when we're fighting Slade we don't.

I stood back up quickly, and spun around to face the others. They were almost as pale as Raven was each day. All but Raven, who was totally white. In fact, I thought for a second I could see through her skin and see the trees behind her.

"Let's go on." Cyborg said grimly.

We went on, but then we heard a call from behind us. We turned around, and saw Terra sprinting towards us with a large cup with a lid on it. It was obviously the iodized Eldron that she had made from her huge salt rock. She made her way up to us, sputtering and gasping.

"Wow... it... took.. you.. a while.. to ... get here..." She rasped, bent over trying to breath. Beast Boy patted her back sympathetically. When she caught her breath, she handed me the cup. "It's the iodized Eldron." She bent back over. "Man, I'm really out of shape!"

Beast Boy smiled. "No you're not! You're in the perfect shape!" He pulled her up and looked her in the eyes romantically. "At least, that's what I think."

She smiled too, but they quickly turned their attentions back to the mission. I tried to think of an idea, and decided on an idea. "Guys, Raven, Terra and I will run into there, and get Aloe. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire, you guys guard the house so that Slade doesn't escape." They nodded, and we split up.

Then it was as though time had frozen. I turned my head, and saw Raven and Terra, preparing to fight Slade for Aloe. Ready to sacrifice themselves to get Aloe back. Ready for anything to happen knowing Slade, and still about to do it anyways. Raven's eyes were dark and excited, readied for death. Of course, we knew that it wouldn't be us dying, but knowing that Aloe could die if we don't get her.

Terra's blue eyes were glowering with anger, most likely angry at the fact that Slade hadn't died when she sacrificed herself. The fact that she herself had thrown him into lava, but he refused to die that night. She was strong enough to have killed him, but stupid Trigon had blocked that from happening.

Terra had also killed Trigon, which forced him into Aloe, who fended him off long enough for Raven to kill him totally and fully. It was unbelievable that Terra had done that, killing the most evil source alive. But now, she was getting ready to get the sweet little teenager that we so often played with, watched t.v. with, ate with, and defeated villains with. But whatever would go wrong or could hurt, would be worth it.

Aloe was really worth it. She was funny, and she had always been there for us. My mind flew off to that time when I first saw her, nervously backing away from Beast Boy and I. She killed the Slade-Bot easily, and then flew off. I remembered the way she had liked Raven from the first time she heard her. I remembered the way that she had not talked, not joked, and she didn't even eat for a week until Cyborg made her, and she ate a dozen.

I remembered the way she had transported the food back into the fridge when we had eating contests. It was funny how Cyborg was so shocked, and then so miffed after he figured out that she had cheated. I even remember when Beast Boy exploded when she was about to knock on the door, and she ran off. I remember how she found him as they told me, and she started working to bring back Terra.

Terra and Aloe had liked each other immediately. Even thought Aloe was much larger in width than Terra, and even though the both had much different personalities, they loved each other immediately. Part of that was the fact that Aloe was all red, which was Terra's favorite color. And the fact that neither of them were girly was a plus too. I mean, Aloe would be girly if it meant someone liked her, but other than that, she didn't like being girly.

That's when time unfroze, and I readied myself for battle. Because in seconds, we were going to be fighting Slade for Aloe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Starfire **

Waiting outside, I must say, was not what I had hoped for. I had wanted to go in, rescue Aloe, and kill Slade with a star-bolt to the head. Just as we had expected (though in a different way than we had truly expected), Slade had not planned to keep his promise.

When the three stormed in to rescue Aloe, the log cabin open it's walls and roof. It revealed Robin, Raven, Terra, Slade, and Aloe. A strange force began pulling us in, and soon, we were on the floor of the cabin. It rose from the ground, lifted by a long silver pole. Aloe's eyes were full of regret, trying to scream something, but Slade had put a choker in her mouth so that she couldn't talk. Her face was pale as ever, except for a few cuts that laid on her cheek.

Slade's eyes were slits, filled with joy that he gained with pain and misery of others. He had his hand on a small remote, obviously controlling everything.

"Oh Titans," He scolded. "Trying to get out of our deal already? It's just barely begun." Pressing a button, the floor separated into seven large pieces. One holding Raven, one holding Robin, one holding Cyborg, one holding Beast Boy, one holding Terra, one holding Slade and Aloe, and one holding me.

He pressed another button, and a force field surrounded the floor holding him and Aloe. He pressed another three buttons, and force fields surrounded the other floors. He pressed a button, and slowly, our worst nightmares came true.

Inside of my force field, I saw Blackfire come through the floor. I knew she couldn't be real, seeing how she did not look anything like Blackfire, so I guessed she must have been a robot that Slade so often made.

I looked around, and saw that Beast Boy was fighting a large gorilla thing, Robin was fighting another Slade, Raven was fighting Trigon (I immediately knew that this was all fake when I saw him), Terra was fighting another Slade, and Cyborg was fighting Gizmo. They were all struggling, except for Raven, who seemed to be taking out her anger on Trigon.

I suffered a hard blow to the head from not paying attention to Blackfire. I jumped back up, feeling a bit sore on my head, and launched myself at Blackfire. _I must do as the Raven. I must get angry to get her! _I allowed all my feelings to bottle up against Blackfire. I also threw in my anger from Slade, and my star-bolts were about twice the size they had been.

I shot hot star-bolts at Blackfire many times, hitting her and soon knocking her out. I used my hand to pull off her head, which soon transformed her back into a robot. As I had expected, Raven had defeated Trigon too, seeing how she now had robot parts scattered across the floor she stood on. She was angrier than I had ever seen her, looking like she had four red eyes. Naturally, Slade began to look a little scared.

The others had not gotten such luck. Robin was expelling his darts at the Slade, but it wasn't working. Cyborg was on the floor, his circuits causing sparks to fly out towards Gizmo, but Gizmo continued walking, seeing how he was a robot and all. Cyborg jumped back up, and quick enough, he caught a glance of Aloe, laying helplessly on the ground. He let out a war cry and ripped off Gizmo's head, causing the robot to fall over.

Terra seemed to be having trouble, but she quickly adapted by pulling the metal up and stabbing Slade with sharp, thin sheet of metal flooring. He fell to the ground, and I looked at her quizzically.

"How did you do such a thing, Terra?" I asked curiously.

She grinned and held up a scrawny arm, as though trying to show off her muscles that were not there. "Did'dja know that metal is actually a compound rock? Neither did I 'til I used it to kill-SLADE?" She looked up and saw an amused Slade standing with Aloe.

Beast Boy was about to lose, when the large Gorilla held up his fist to pummel Beast Boy. But instead of crumpling up and dying, Beast Boy turned into a bee and zoomed out of the way. He dropped onto the Gorilla's back, only, he morphed into a T-rex before dropping. The Gorilla let out a cry, but was soon just pieces lying on the floor.

Robin was the only one still fighting, but he didn't have powers, so I guess that's what was delaying him. He saw that we had all won, and he fought harder. He punched Slade over and over, and when Slade's arm popped off, he got the idea. He ripped off his head, and the robot fell, leaving Slade's robot head in Robin's hands.

"Very impressive Titans, it turns out that you can actually fight.." Slade said, his eyes in tiny slits so small we cold barely tell they were open. He opened his eye some more, giving us the impression he was crazy and happy at the same time. "But two hours have passed, and Aloe here," he patted her head, causing her to yelp with pain. "Needs another teaspoon of our... _syrup_.." He hissed with pleasure.

We all ran towards him, but the force fields kept up stuck inside the small bubble of area. Slade turned and retrieved a vial of electric blue substance, which he poured onto a teaspoon. He walked slowly to Aloe, making sure that we were all watching, took off her choker, and stuffed it into her mouth.

"NO!" We all screamed at once.

Aloe's eyes were cold with fear as she looked at us. She began to shout, "I'm so sorr-" but Slade hit her in the head with his fist, causing her to black out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Beast Boy**

He didn't have any more tricks, but he did have all of us trapped, all alone, so that we couldn't attack. He knew exactly what was wrong with us. He knew exactly how to beat us. And we fell for his little trap.

We had nothing to do but watch Aloe as she laid helplessly on the floor, her face as pale as ever. All we could hope for was for her to be alive. And I know it was a vain thought, but I was also hoping that Terra and I would get out alive. Otherwise, this would be the worst of Slade's tricks yet.

I looked to Terra, hoping that she was okay, and was relieved when I saw her huge blue eyes undamaged, her thin pale body as normal as ever, and her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. Wait, since when did she wear ponytails? Ugh, either way, she was more beautiful and vibrant than the sun on a cool spring day. Whoa, that sounded pretty deep. Okay, enough gooey mushy stuff.

I turned to Robin, who was closest to me, and mouthed, "Communicators!" Robin nodded, and mouthed to his left. I mouthed it to Raven, who was on my right, and she mouthed it to Star, and the cycle continued. We all turned our back to Slade, pretending to be tired, and held up our communicators.

"Turn down the volume on these things." Robin whispered as quietly as he could. I pressed the volume button, after making sure it was the lowering volume button, several times.

"Okay chief," Terra said quickly. "What's the plan?" I loved seeing everyone's faces at once on the communicator. It gave me the feeling that we were together again.. well, almost all together...

Robin frowned thoughtfully. "We need to get out of these and into Slade and Aloe's bubble. And then, we need to get Slade. We have to detain him with something, like, like.."

"A bubble?" Raven said sarcastically. "Why not just get Aloe out and leave Slade in?" She rolled her eyes.

"Because he's got the remote!" Cyborg protested. "If we leave him with the remote, the he'll keep putting us in these jars!" He whispered, his voice getting louder.

Robin held his finger over his lips. "Quiet." He sat thoughtfully for a moment, then his eyes brightened behind his mask. "I don't think we can re-use the bubble. Once it's popped, you must recreate a new one. Right Raven?"

"Yes." She said, mentally calculating how to do it. "When I make force fields that are popped, they are gone. All I do after that is make a totally new one. And I don't even know if we can pop these."

We all for a moment, then Terra got a huge grin. "Wait, are the bubbles surrounding the floor too, or just the tops?" We all looked at one another's bubble, and returned to her.

"Just the tops."

She grinned even more. "Then I can break through the floor with a rock. It wouldn't be that hard, so I could probably do six at a time. Then, all at once, we can break through the one with Slade and Aloe. But I don't know how to contain Slade after that."

"Didn't he promise to-" Star was cut off.

"By now, Starfire, we all know Slade doesn't keep his promises." Robin said wryly. "Raven, do you think that you could-"

"Contain him in a force field of my own?" Raven said bitterly. "It would be my pleasure."

We nodded, but Robin went through and explained everything again. Ever since that one or two times I said, "Huh?" because I hadn't been listening, Robin has repeated the plan at least twice. Once for ideas, the second for a final plan. It's annoying actually.

"So, Terra's gonna break us all out. Everyone will focus on getting into the next force field, it could probably be defeated by another one of Terra's rocks, but if not, then Cyborg will shoot through it, and then once we're in, someone has to get the remote from Slade. We need someone to get Aloe and give her the iodized Eldron. Once we get Slade's remote, Raven will encase him in a force field."

Terra's eyes sparkle excitedly. "Who's going to-"

"I'll give her the iodized Eldron." I volunteer, excited to have a chance to see Terra again. Even if only to give me a thermos of poison cure, it would be a chance to feel her hands touch mine.

Starfire went next. "I will get the remote from the Slade."

We all nodded, and with a final salute, Robin grinned cruelly. "TITANS, GO!"

The rest was a blur. I remember a rock breaking through the flooring, and then falling onto my back. I barely had time to jump up and grab the thermos from Terra, which she chucked at my head speedily. Not what I had expected, but still.. It was warm from her pale-ish, tan-ish hands. I don't know what to call her hands, I would call them average, but that would be mean to her. Getting off topic now!

I followed the others by sprinting underneath the bubble containing Aloe and Slade. Slade's eye had widened, obviously forgetting the fact that Terra could break us out with little to no trouble. Terra started to thwack the bottom of the floor with a rock, but the feeling that Aloe had shown on her face sickened me to the core. "STOP! Aloe's in there!"

Terra looked up and gasped. "Whoops!"

"No time for whoops!" Robin shouted angrily. "Cyborg, carve in a hole!" Cyborg pointed up his sonic cannon and quickly cut a hole through the titanium. It took about thirty seconds, but it worked. We all got into the bubble, angry and fists balled at out sides to fight Slade. We were about to attack, when Starfire lunged at Slade and started hitting him in the face.

It reminded me of when we were on Tamarania with Star, when she was about to get married, and she was eating like a savage beast. Never before in my life have I ever seen Star so violent.

Like a jolt, I remembered that I was to give Aloe the poison cure. I bolted over to where she laid, where I recognized the standard issue hand cuffs for nuclear monsters. Only used when something is dangerous enough to slip out, so that it can shock them when they try and it gets tighter each time.

Aloe's face had a few cuts across it, and a red mark that was clearly Slade's hand print. My voice was horribly shaky, "Aloe, it's me. I have the medicine!"

Her eyes brightened, and she turned her head to face me. I took the choker out of her mouth, which made her squeak again like she had last time. I opened the thermos, and poured the disgusting looking liquid into her mouth. She frowned, but swallowed it. She breathed quickly, and mouthed something to me. "Bomb."

I frowned. "Bomb?" I whispered.

She nodded, and rasped, "On the remote."

I turned around, and saw the remote Starfire was so eagerly fighting for. She tore it off of his arm, and the force field, flooring, and the remote exploded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Aloe **

I screamed loudly: my wrists were stinging so badly, I could feel the skin burning. My ankles were alright, mostly. Mouth and cheeks still sore from the choker, and my throat felt like I had swallowed chalk. I fought with my body to move my wrists, but I had fallen so that it was hard to turn. I flipped myself, feeling my back scrape against rubble.

"ALOE?" I couldn't recognize the voice. All I knew was it wasn't Slade's.

I felt a fresh cut across my cheek stinging with dirt in it. Not good, I knew from Raven's medical books. I tired to shout, "I'm here!" But it only came out in a thrashed whisper.

"_ALOE!_" The voice sang once more.

I screamed with all my might, channeling some of the pain of my burning wrists into it. "I'M HERE!" I closed my eyes, feeling a headache from shouting so loud. I felt hands. Not really sure who's hand they were, but I knew they were much more gentle than Slade's. The felt cold, so they could be Raven's. But then again, Cyborg is made of metal, so he might be holding me. Star's hands were too warm, as were Beast Boy and Terra's. Robin I wasn't sure. He always had plastic gloves of that made him hands feel.. well, I'm not sure how to describe it. The warm feeling comes when it's hot, and it's cold when is snowing or something.

I felt another pair of hands, lifting me out of the rubble. My heels were still dragging, but I could exactly walk. Not with cuffs on that burned me whenever I moved. I wondered if Slade made these, or if they were government issued? Okay, that was a stupid thought.

"Aloe, are you okay?" I think that was Raven.

I opened my eyes, and saw, sure enough, Raven and Robin holding me up. I tried talking again, but I coughed instead. I tried again, but I felt sick inside. I let myself drop into the warm grass, screaming once more when the cuffs touched my skin.

"Are those.. _mutant hand cuffs_?" Robin hissed angrily. "Where did Slade get those?" He helped me get them off, showing a new patch of bright pink and red skin. The cool air relaxed my muscles, making me feel much better. Until, naturally, I felt sick.

I started coughing again, my back hurting from how hard it was. I let my head hit the ground, glad for a soft patch of grass. No thickets, no thorns, just grass. And of course, more coughing.

"Raven?" Starfire's voice. You could recognize _that _voice anywhere. "Is Aloe okay?"

My eyes met her's, and she gasped. Not a good sign! She sat down beside me. "Has Beast Boy given her the cure for the poison yet?"

"Yes!" Beast Boy shouted, emerging from the rubble with Terra holding his hand. "I gave it to her, right Aloe?"

I nodded, but that hurt my neck so I simply whispered, "Yes."

"Then what-"

"THE SPELL!" Raven shouted, slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I FORGOT TO DO THE SPELL!" She said, falling to her knees next to me.

Cyborg crawled out next, his face sweaty and tired. He sat by us. "I.. have... the.. spell.. saved.. to.. my data base." He gasped for air.

Raven frowned, looking around. "But, this place, it's not.. I mean, anything could happen here! I mean, the tree could hit you or the rubble-"

I coughed again, this time becoming sick enough that I threw up. I crawled away from the spot, feeling my embarrassment level rising about a thousand points.

And with one look, I knew Raven was going to do it. The spell was about to be performed. And I was going to be the test subject. Not my favorite feeling, but then again, it was better than being sick.

I got up, falling over, and then Terra and Starfire began the spell.

* * *

**Sorry, I know, you hate it when I leave you hanging. Next chapter will most definitely include the spell, and we have only a couple more chapters left! PLEASE KEEP READING!**

**Reviews help, and remember to subscribe! :) THANKS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Trying my best to keep going, but it's taking me a while to get everything done! Tests and finals and sports galore over here! But naturally, I'll keep trying!**

**Anyways, this time I only did Aloe and Raven's thoughts, but I'll try for all six next time! I thought it was really more about them this one time, so.. here it is!**

**Thanks for reading! Review, subscribe, and of course, READ! :D**

* * *

**Raven **

And just like it was planned, I started the spell. "Htaraza Noizerc!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. And when nothing happened, I felt my heart give a loud moan. I remembered what mom said, about being angry, and I started again. Only this time, it was for Trigon and Slade. They had tried to kill her. They had tried to kill us. But I wasn't going to let that happen. Ever.

I thought about how Beast Boy had so often made me upset, and how he and Cyborg had gone into my room without thinking about me. I remembered how Terra had bugged me so much, making me angry enough to lose control. I remembered how Trigon had thoughtlessly tried to take me with him, and to kill me for his own good. I thought about how Arella tried to kill herself because she didn't want to give birth to me: the world's end.

I remembered how Slade had broken Robin's arm, which for some reason, really got me angry. I remembered how Starfire's stupid comments got me really angry. How Slade had tried to kill me. How he had tried to kill Terra. How he had tried to kill all of us. How he was killing Aloe and obviously torturing her. How he was so willing to kill any of us, that it didn't matter who he stepped on.

"HTARAZA NOIZERC!" I shouted, levitating above the ground. I felt the angry bubbling out of my mouth, and finally, breaking the spell like glass.

_It's breaking!_ I thought loudly.

_It's breaking._

_It's breaking._

_Breaking._

_Breaking apart._

_I'm winning. _

_I will win._

_Aloe will live._

_I can save her._

_I will save her. _

_I WILL BEAT THIS! _

And with a loud crack, the spell broke. My powers went berserk, but I wasn't looking. I could hear people screaming, and I heard a whimper. I knew that whimper to belong to Aloe, when she and I had first met each other. I tried to open my eyes, but a blinding light caused me to keep them shut. I felt the winds blowing, and heard a louder crack that I believed was a tree breaking. I heard thunder crashing and felt the cool drops of rain on my skin.

Obviously, this was an affect of my powers. I swayed in the air, trying to keep steady. I wondered whether I could stop all of this from happening now, or if controlling my powers would keep the spell on me and Aloe? I decided to open my eyes again, and after blinking a few times, I saw a horrific picture.

Starfire and Cyborg were dodging cows that were being thrown at them in the wind. One kicked Cyborg in the leg, making him grimace in pain. Beast Boy was trying to protect Terra from blowing away, oblivious to the fact that cows were blowing in the wind. Terra had always been his first priority, but honestly, I thought the girl needed to gain a few pounds. She was about 120 pounds, but I had always thought she should weigh more if she was going to fight crime. I weigh a nice 140 pounds, keeping me sturdy but also heavy enough not to blow in the wind. Well, sort of.

Robin was trying to hold onto a tree, but it cracked under my power, falling on top of him. I tried to cry out, but the only voice I heard was his. He was stuck under the tree, but scurried to get out. Slowly, my eyes drifted over to Aloe, who ran to save Robin, when a cloud came close, and I immediately knew what was going on.

"STOP!" I cried, but only a scream rang out in the air.

Aloe had gotten struck by lightning. I cried, feeling the tears drip down my face, and then felt the anger turn to strength. I felt my blood going to my head, feeling the power surge through my veins, and then I let it go straight to my heart. I stopped all the lightning, leaving clouds above us. I stopped the wind, dropping the cows to their feet, and saving Terra as her fingers slipped from Beast Boy's.

I used my power to pick up the trees and put them back together again, and then lowered myself to the ground. My power stopped and I suddenly felt faint. I stumbled backwards, to be caught by Robin. His shirt was torn on the back, and he had been cut badly. He winced when catching me, but then smiled sympathetically. "Promise me.. no more experimental spells, alright?"

I smiled, but then remembered the whole reason I had stopped the craziness. "ALOE!" I sprinted to her, and found her covered in soot. She had been stuck on the back of her hand, leaving a mark in the shape of a bright red star. Her chest was going up and down, but she was still unconscious.

I lifted up her head, and turned to the others. They were all bloody, bruised, and for a select few, spotted with soot. They were looking worse than ever, and I knew that it was supposedly my job to heal them all. It was Cyborg's too, but after catching sight of the black eyes he had gotten from a hoof to the face, I decided he didn't need to be doctoring others.

Lifting us all up with my powers, I flew us to the car, refused to let Cyborg drive us home, and flew the car with us too. Everyone was pooped, including Robin, who was usually on top of everything. Aloe continued to stay unconscious, but occasionally opened her eyes, just to shut them a second afterwards.

"So.." I said, beginning my joke. "Who's going to be healed first?" Not very shockingly, everyone shouted "ME!"

Beast Boy laid down next to Terra, falling asleep almost immediately. Cyborg stayed up just long enough to tell me his opinion of what was wrong with everyone.

"Robin's back is torn open, but some bandages and neosporin with heal that." He began. "Terra's a little jet lagged from all the wind, and Beast Boy pulled a muscle keeping her from blowing away. Starfire got kicked in the arm and thigh, but other than that she's good. I got a kick in the face, but I'll treat myself." He bit his lip. "I think that Aloe got struck by lightning, so we bought some burn salve about a year ago. It's never been opened besides the time that Beast Boy spilled hot grilled cheese onto Robin's arm, but other than that, it's untouched." His eyes searched me. "Were you injured?"

I frowned. "No. But this seems to be one of the worst fights we've ever fought. It's so depressing seeing how you're all injured and one of us is half-dead." I said bitterly.

Cyborg yawned. "Alright Sunshine, see you later." He laid down near his car, and started snoring immediately.

Robin scooted over towards me, and immediately hissed with pain. "Man, who would've known trees hurt?" That was insane. Was Robin.. joking? "I sure didn't." That was strange. Probably just the injuries talking.

When we were finally home, I lowered us onto the roof. When everyone except Aloe was awake, I decided I wold give the orders. "Okay, everyone needing healed-" I looked around. "Er, everyone just head to the medical room. Anyone who isn't immediately healed by me can sleep in the waiting chair things.. or, on the floor. Whichever yo prefer." I said, observing the disgusted faces of my friends.

Everyone went downstairs, while I slowly took Aloe down the stairs by holding her with my powers. _I wonder how much she weighs.. Feels about 120.. I'm not sure.. _I thought, my mind wandering. I made my way to the medical room, where there was three occupied hospital beds, along with fours chair being used as beds. I walked in, and ordered Beast Boy off the first bed. He frowned, and made himself a comfy chair-bed.

I put Aloe into the bed I had banished Beast Boy from. She moaned at first, then rolled over comfortably. I sighed, and made my way to my first patient. I decided on Beast Boy, who would most likely whine the whole time. I iced down his arm and fetched a sling, which he frowned at, but reluctantly put his arm into. I sent him to his room to sleep, since we all obviously needed it.

Next I did Terra. I gave her and ibuprofen and told her to go to bed. I also gave her a couple of relaxing candles to help her fall asleep almost immediately. She left with a quiet thanks, and then went to her room.

I made my way to Cyborg, who was already holding an ice-pack to his face. I told him to take an ibuprofen and to sleep a while. He took it, gratefully, and slumped off to recharge and fall asleep.

Starfire insisted on going after Robin, but I told her that it would be quicker for her. I gave her some ice packs and told her no matter how cold she gets, not to take them off. I offered her medicine, then remembered the last time she took earth medicine that she bloated up like a balloon. She asked me how long to sleep, and I simply told her until she wasn't tired anymore.

Robin's back had lots of scratches, but none were too deep. Mostly skin wounds, except for one, which had dug pretty deeply. I used my powers to apply neosporin and then wrap him with a soft gauze. After the gauze, I wrapped him up in an ace bandage with a metal piece to hold it together.

He yawned, so I gave him a pain medication too, just in case his back hurt while he slept. He smiled tiredly, and stumbled out of the medical room, straight into his room.

Next, and last, was Aloe. I took off her cape and shoes. I went and found the burn salve in a grey bottle as Cyborg had mumbled to me, and opened it. The stench filled my nose, and I knew immediately it was burn salve. I walked to Aloe and started spreading it on her hand, wrists and ankles. I put on a little too much, just in case. I doctored her cheeks with neosporin and iced down the welt of Slade's hand.

Her large red eyes flashed open, and she looked around nervously. Her eyes met mine, and she sighed with relief. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yea." I said, smiling a little. "Everyone's fine. Robin got cut by that tree, but other than that, no serious injuries." I stopped to think. "Unless you count a black eye."

She half smiled. "Not really, I mean, unless their eye came out." She giggled quietly, but stopped. "Are you alright Raven?" She became serious.

I tried to say yes, but honestly, I was too tired to try. I continued with her and bandages her burns, and put small bandages on her cuts. I iced down the bruises, and turned down the temperature so that she didn't get too hot. I told her I was going to bed, and trudged off to my bedroom. I laid down, and immediately slept.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Aloe **

I slept while Raven was away. I didn't really dream, but when I did have a little bit of a dream, it was a color or a memory of Raven, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra, and even Arella. I wondered where she had gone. She had disappeared after we got Slade's letter. I wondered if Raven sent her away, or if she just chose to leave? Knowing Arella, she probably just left since she had to take care of her doves.

I've never told anyone, but I've always loved doves. Not Arella's, since they were always more important than me, but doves themselves were beautiful. I had always loved and bird, especially doves. I wondered if Arella had named Raven because she liked birds, or because Raven reminded her of ravens?

I sighed, waking up to see the shining eyes of Starfire above me. "Hello friend!" She said gleefully. "How is it that you are feeling?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"Pretty good, thank you." I said, trying to sit up, and then retreating back to the adjusted bed. I adjusted it so that it sat up a little. "How about you, Starfire? Are you feeling good?"

She smiled. "Oh, yes. Thank you!" She showed me her arm, which had been hit by a cow. "I do not believe that the cows like me very much. Do cows not like any person from this planet, or just the Tamaranians?"

I giggled. "I think they liked you Star, they were blowing in the wind. They couldn't help it." I looked at the clock, and realized it was nine in the morning. "Should I get up?"

"No." Star said firmly. "The Raven has told me not to let you get up from the bed until she arrives to check on you. So until then.." She said, lifting up a bag. "I have brought-en the bag of fun!" She pulled out a sot fleece blanket for me and a wool blanket for her, a few cartoons, a chick-flick movie, and a few weeds.

I stared at the weeds. "Er, Star? What are these?" I asked.

"Are they not glorious?" She said, bubbling with happiness. "I found them outside!" I smiled for her, and then we watched the chick flick. It was funny to Star, but parts of it were sad. It was such a sweet movie, but I didn't understand why Starfire kept laughing.

I decided it was just her way, and laughed along with her. And for this moment in time, everything was perfect. Everything was sweet. Everything was amazing, and I knew it wouldn't stay, but for now, I just want to be here, in this moment, with Starfire, who I would now consider liked a big sister to me.

* * *

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! How do you like that? Chapter eleven and twelve to make up for all the delays! :) **

**Next chapter will take a while, but I'll get it done! Remember that I need review to keep going! :D **

**Keep reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! It's been a little hard figuring out what to write and all, but I'm back. Had a little trouble coming up with other things that could happen, but eventually figured out some ideas. Give me your opinions!**

**You can always P.M. me your opinions or ideas, or just write a review! I love getting reviews, so please keep writing them!**

**Thank for reading, and remember that I'm going to keep writing stuff! It's not over yet! :)**

* * *

**Raven**

My dreams were quaint; not having anything interesting in particular. I just had a dream about the seven of us, sitting on the couch, and for some strange reason, Aloe had white hair. I tried asking her, but when I did she just smiled. I gave up on asking her and we just sat down on the couch. Terra and Beast Boy stared at each other some more, not really doing anything but staring. Cyborg sat there, tapping on his arm-computer. Robin was listening to music like usual, and Starfire was mumbling gibberish about Tamarania. Overall, it was peaceful.

Until I woke up.

I remembered that Aloe was still in the hospital, and I got out of bed. I changed clothes and tossed the dirty ones in the washer, pulled on my cloak, and walked into the hallway. I didn't rush, but I didn't stop to smell the flowers. I went to the door, peaked in, and saw Starfire and Aloe giggling at a chick flick. I shut the door quietly, and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

I walked passed the many doors of my fellow Titans, and opened the door to the main room. I saw Cyborg laying on the couch._ Probably fell asleep while updating his computer. _I walked to the fridge and found some eggs. Remembering the last time that I cooked, I decided to wait for Robin to cook them for me. I sat down on the couch, waking Cyborg up quickly. He woke with a jump, but relaxed when he saw me.

He yawned. "Morning Rae."

"Morning. Rough night?" I asked, leaning on the arm of the couch.

He nodded. "Couldn't sleep, so I came here an updated the data-base. Fell asleep around midnight." He looked around. "What time is it?"

"About 10." I said, looking over my shoulder at the clock. I looked back down at Cyborg, and smiled. "Can you cook?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Cyborg**

Raven had me make waffles, eggs, sausage, pancakes, biscuits, and even french toast. We also fried some tofu bacon for Beast Boy and a tofu egg. She was really bright for some reason, but she kept her emotions down for safety.

"So, have you had problems controlling your powers?" I said, trying to begin a conversation.

She turned her head curiously. "No.. not yet at least." She sighed. "I just hope it's not too hard when it comes down to it again." She tried to smile. "But I'm sure I'll handle it."

I nodded. "Well, the eggs are done! I'll just put the food on each plate, and we'll be good t' go!" I tossed the eggs onto six plates, then the bacon, then the pancakes, then the waffles, the the biscuits, then the french toast. The sausage simmered a few more minutes, then I tossed them on too. I put forks on each plate, and looked down at my delicious looking meal.

"Well, this looks like a healthy breakfast." Raven said sarcastically, looking at the sausage swimming in grease. She looked at me. "I'll take Star's, Robin's and Aloe's to them, and you can take Beast Boy and Terra's to them." She grabbed four plates with her powers, and walked out quietly to the hall.

I sighed and picked up the other three and carried them down the hall. I knocked on Beast Boy's door, a not very shockingly, found him and Terra giggling about a joke Beast Boy had just cracked. They looked up with bright eyes.

"Morning Cyborg!" Beast Boy said, hopping up and taking his plate of tofu. He took Terra's and walked it down to her. "Want to sit down?" He offered.

I tried to make a face that showed that his offer sounded just the slightest bit tempting, but I couldn't take any of his and Terra's love-y dove-y stuff. Instead, I mumbled something about the system, and walked out. I decided to watch some t.v., since I really hadn't done that in a while.

I flipped through the channels, are found one with some cartoons on it. I watched it for a minutes, and realized that the cartoons were actually rather crude. I mean, there's this one guy who never gets hurt, but keeps hurting this other guy and never getting caught. Seriously, shouldn't the other guy win? That's sick how people can come up with vial stuff like that.

After turning off the sickening show, I decided to visit our small, ginger haired little friend. I hopped off the couch and marched down to the medical room, where Raven, Aloe, and Star all sat of Aloe's bed, laughing. Well, except for Raven. She had been very careful not to blow anything up this morning.

Aloe turned to me. "Oh, hi Cyborg!" She chimed happily. Her red eyes were tired, but happy. Her short red hair was still messy from the explosion last night; and her face was still cut from all that went down. But there she was, happy as ever.

"Hi." I smiled, waving at them all.

Raven and Starfire turned their faces to me, and Starfire smiled. "Hello, Cyborg! Have you come to watch the chick-flicks?" She said, offering up a seat.

I tried to turn her down, but the sad face of Aloe's forced me into my seat. Starfire started balling after ten minutes of it, or, at least I thought it was ten minutes.. I sorta' fell asleep.

"Wha's wrong Star?" I asked groggily.

She sobbed. "Monica did the breaking up with the boyfriend, Daniel, and then the Daniel went and did the going out with the Rachel, the Monica's sister! And then, the Monica did the dating with the Luke, the Daniel's brother. And then, Luke did the proposing, but the Monica did the rejection because she still loved the Daniel!" She wined, flinging her arms in the air dramatically. "Am I correct?" She asked, looking up at Aloe.

Aloe giggled. "Yea. At least, I think so.. I've never exactly-"

"News flash," Raven said darkly. "You're only 13."

Aloe frowned. "Raven, it's sad that you forgot my age." She gritted her teeth playfully. "I'm 14."

Star and I just stared at each other, fearing a fight. But instead, Aloe burst out in laughs and Raven snickered some. They laughed together for a good few seconds, until I cleared my throat.

"Hem, hem?" I said, glaring at them. "What was that about?"

But instead of responding, they laughed even harder. They wiped tears of laughter from their eyes and sighed heartily. Aloe snickered a second time, but stopped after a moment.

I decided to ignore what just happened and sat down, preparing for a nap- _I mean, to watch a chick-flick._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Robin**

I finished up my breakfast Raven had brought me and started working out. I started with my weapons, practicing aim and things like that. I made sure all of my sharp ends were sharp as needles and all of my sticky things as sticky as molasses.

After feeling my back that had surprisingly healed almost completely, I hopped up and started practicing karate, kicking the large wooden dummy that spun around with long 'arms' to hit me with. I kicked each arm in a different direction every time it came my way, finding it easier that way. I continued fighting the dummy until my fingers throbbed, when I decided to start stretching my muscles out. I started with some yoga, then went to remedial gymnastics, then to average gymnastics.

I finished my lesson with a few aerials: flips in the air, almost like cartwheels without hands. I wiped the sweat off my face and decided to change outfits. I put on the matching uniform, only, picking this one off of a hanger.

Marching out of my room, I went straight to the living room, checking the systems for Slade, and not finding anything. I went through the tower, just as a precaution, top to bottom. After not finding anything, I decided to check on Aloe and the rest of our group after all the stuff that happened last night.

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" Only Aloe could have produced a voice that sweet and cheery.

Opening the door slowly, I revealed the whole group except Beast Boy and Terra sitting in the medical room watching a chick flick. Cyborg was snoring, his real eyes closed but painted to look like they were open.

"Er," I said, starting to point out the fact he wasn't awake, when Aloe shook her hands and mouthed "No!". So, I sat down next to Raven and started watching, what looked like a very boring movie. I sighed, and soon enough, I drifted into sleep too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Starfire**

It was the Beast Boy and Terra who came into the medical room last, looking really rather worried.

"Where were you guys?" whined Beast Boy, throwing his hands in the air. "We couldn't find you and-"

"AAAAHHHH! EAT MY SONIC CANNON SLADE!" Cyborg shouted, waking up and blasting the walls of the medical room. Thankfully, the walls were padded so that the couldn't be damaged.

Robin woke up next, but he launched himself at the wall and started throwing his little bat things at Raven, who in turn, stuck him in a force field of her's. He shouted, then he truly woke up. "What happened?"

She let him out. "And that, Aloe, is what you get for sleeping through chick flicks." Aloe giggled, as did I. Terra giggled a little too, until Cyborg gave us all a scary glare.

"Sorry, it was too funny to resist." She said, holding up her hands as an excuse.

Cyborg turned to us, when Robin started chortling.

"WHAT?" Cyborg said angrily.

"Your.. Eyelid.. Has.. A.. Painted.. EYEBALL!" Robin laughed so hard, he fell over. "OUCH!" He said, holding his side as he kept laughing.

We all laughed along, mainly because Cyborg had two eyes and he kept trying to wash it off, but he had used a permanent paint to make the eye. We kept laughing until Cyborg gave us a glare, which shut us all up.

Raven then decided to get her healing done on Aloe. She looked at Aloe's right wrist, which had been struck, and frowned. "It looked terrible." It was true. Her hand was burned so badly that it was a raw, red color. She had the burns from the hand cuffs too, so altogether, she was a small, burned red headed girl.

Raven pulled out something that contained goo, which smelled like the Regtinini Orka Glubs in their mating season on my home planet. She then put a little on Aloe's burned wrists, and then on her ankles.

Aloe sighed with relief, her eyes closing, relaxed. Raven wrapped her burns with gauze, then covered the gauze with a bandage called 'ace'. Just to be safe, she also put a brace on her right wrist to hold it still. Raven took a step back, nodded curtly, and put away her things.

"Hey Raven?"

Raven grunted, putting things away in the supply closet.

"When can I get up?"

Raven sighed, and turned to face Aloe. "In about two or three weeks." Before Aloe could whine, Raven continued. "You can't injure yourself even worse after everything we've done. It wouldn't be fair to us. Besides," Raven stepped back to stand with the other six of us. "You're my little sister, and their's too. We couldn't let anything happen to you."

Aloe nodded, opened her mouth, but hesitated. Instead, she straightened out her blanket and patted the bed. "If I can't leave, neither can you guys."

Fortunately, I had brought a dozen of the chick-flicks for us to watch. And together, we watched the movie, and stayed with Aloe. We stayed there for a while, until the alarm went of and we divided up. Aloe stayed with three of us, while the other three fought the villains.

But other than that, we didn't leave Aloe, and she didn't complain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Beast Boy**

It had been three weeks, to Aloe's dismay, until she could get up. Raven knew that letting her walk after two weeks, when her burns were still very visible and her right hand still very weak. Not that they were much better now.

Now, Aloe's ankles had burn scars. Her wrists are still a little raw, but she can use them without screaming now. Her right hand, however, was rather useless for now. Even Raven admitted that it could take months for that hand to heal completely, and even then it wouldn't ever be the same.

After Aloe was allowed to walk around, she didn't sit for another week. She slept leaning against walls, but she wouldn't sit down even to go to the bathroom. (Don't ask me how she did _that _)

Her arms were the same size, just, more fat than muscle. He legs were a thinner, so much thinner that the first time she stood up, she toppled over because of the weight of her body. It took a day or two to get walking down again. Raven wouldn't let her even think about practicing with us, since her wrist was so weak.

We'd gotten very few robbers since the break with Slade, so it was actually quite peaceful. I think it was a total of 3 robberies in one month, which for us, is a record. Mostly, we played video games and ate food. Aloe spent most of her time reading fiction novels about people like us, and even one like me. Of course, that boy way 19 and I'm only 14- almost 15- so, I guess that's a bit of a stretch.

Aloe had eaten like mad when she got up, eating all the contents of the fridge and then going out with us for pizza. She also went to a Sushi-Hibachi restaurant and eating them out of business-literally!

"Beast Boy?" Terra said, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Hmm?"

She bit her lip nervously, and then a small smile came across her face. "When's your birthday?"

I smiled. "It's actually in two months!"

"You'll be 15, right?"

"Yup!"

She smirked. "I turned fifteen a few months ago."

I stared. _Great, now I'm dating someone who's older than me! _

"Oh." I said, trying to figure out how to respond to what she had just said. "That's.. er.."

She giggled. "It's okay." She cuddled into me. "I like younger guys."

I suppressed a smile for a moment, but then I couldn't hold it and just allowed it to run across my face. "Good, then, because.. er, I like.. older girls." I said, winking.

She laughed, as did I. Cyborg from beside us laughed too.

"Was my joke that funny?" I asked, grinning at Cyborg.

"Huh?" Cyborg said looking up. "Oh, no, I was laughing at the fact your girlfriend is older than you a_nd _stronger than you." He laughed again, causing the others to laugh too.

I sighed. _What a burden it is that you're friends try to hide their laughs._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Aloe**

I have to admit, when I was captured by Slade, I was terrified. His one eye showing through the mask, his other gone. I screamed when he knocked out Cyborg and Starfire with his electricity volts, but it wasn't like I could do anything.

He took my to his hideout on the ranch, and showed my more than he thought he had. Or maybe, he had hoped I would show my friends where I was, so that they would come and he could capture them, and perhaps kill them. Unfortunately for him, he had made their enemies true robots. And they, with ease I might add, defeated them.

Of course, I remember his question he asked when he had waited the hour. His first question was something about Trigon, and I told him immediately that Trigon was dead. He seemed shocked, but quickly regained his composure. His next question was about the titans, asking me stupid things like their favorite colors or books. I told him lies, of course. I told his Raven's favorite was white, which might have been a stretch, but he believed me after I told him that was why she was white when she was most powerful.

I told him Robin's was purple, and he never told anybody. Of course, Slade's eyes sparkled with amusement. He believed me, until he asked me why I would know if Robin never told anybody. It took a couple of scratches to the face for me to tell him another lie that I had read his mind. After that, he sat down.

I told him that Beast Boy liked green, and he had no trouble believing that. However, I knew for a fact that his true favorite color was purple, because it reminded him of the team he belonged to before the titans, since their costumes were purple.

I said Starfire liked pink, but I knew it was green since she made her star bolts green and her eyes were bright green. He didn't believe me, but he went on.

I told him Terra loved yellow, which earned me another cut on my face due to the fact he knew for a fact she loved red. He decided not to ask any more color questions, so he went ahead with the newer questions.

Then he started asking me things about my powers, like how I controlled them. I told him I controlled them just by trying. I just think about doing something, and it happens. Of course, this is rarely true, but he went on anyways.

He started to ask things about Cyborg's computer, which I pretended to begin to get tired. Unfortunately, that was a bad choice. He decided to wake me up by kicking my head. After that, a there was a constant ringing in my ears. He had an edge of happiness to his voice after that.

After another few minutes of questions about Robin and his weapons, an alarm went off and his eye sparkled excitedly. He went to one of the boxes, pulled out a cloth that, wrapped tightly inside, was a test tube with a blue poison. He turned on the video chat, where we saw the titans driving in the T-Car. Then, he opened the test tube and poured the poison onto a teaspoon and then stuffed it into my mouth.

It tasted odd, like something dusty that had been mixed around with chalk. Part of my mouth twinged when I swallowed, because I was trying not to, but the glare from Slade gave me the fear of another kick, cut, or slap, and I swallowed the sickening stuff.

He told me that he had a little surprise for my friends, and he screwed on a new panel to his wrist. But underneath, I distinctly saw a piece of mechanics I had read about in my books. It was, unfortunately, a bomb.

My stomach dropped, and I quickly realized with a jolt that I was going to die within three hours. It wasn't the best feeling, I have to admit, but I had already swallowed. I wished that I hadn't then, but I couldn't have not, since Slade could have killed me on the spot.

It took me minutes to accept that I was going to die, and then Slade put a choker on my mouth and around my cheeks, scratching me, and by that time the other titans had arrived. I wanted to warn them, to tell them about the bomb, but it the choker kept me from saying anything.

I can't remember anything after that point, since I had been knocked out, but I can remember waking up and telling them about the bomb, which went off seconds afterward. I woke up in the rubbish, and crawled my way out. I can scarcely remember what we talked about before Raven did the spell.

When she performed the spell, I remember the breeze going crazy and then the weather making cows fly. I saw the tree knock Robin over and begin scratching him, then I rushed to help him out. But as I pulled him out, I held out my hand, and lightning found it's way to my hand.

I felt my hand sting, realizing deep down inside that kelvin really was much hotter than fahrenheit, and feeling my knees drop underneath me. The last thing I remember was my hand burning really bad, and then I passed out. I woke up to see Starfire, and then everything was downhill from there.

But something about this experience, something about the lightning, and the poison, and Slade, made it all worth it. I wouldn't undo it even if I could, because for once, I was wanted. For once, someone was willing to risk everything for me. I know it's a vain thought, but I just feel needed.

And when Raven did research on my burn, and said that it could have caused me to die under normal circumstances, she asked me one thing: "How are you alive if this burn would have killed you?"

There was only one answer to that question. "Because you guys give me a reason to live."

* * *

**Okay, well, this isn't the last chapter, but the next one will be. I'll try to make it the very best one I can ever make, so, yay!**

**Remember to review, subscribe, and read of course! And even though it will be over in just one more chapter, it still makes me smile when I read a review! :)**

**THANKS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! This is the last chapter, so please tell me what you thought of the whole thing!**

**Thanks so much for reading my story!**

* * *

**Epilogue **

Aloe's bright red hair still shined in the sunlight, as it had 10 years ago. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she paced nervously and happily, awaiting the arrival of her friends, the old teen titans.

They had caught Slade 6 months after the fiasco on the ranch, where Robin forced him to remember the promise he made them about going quietly. Even though it made Slade very angry, he accepted that he was beaten and sits in his mental jail cell to this day, plotting of ways out.

Cyborg had been the first to leave, only to join the Justice League about a week afterwards. That had been eight years ago, when he had turned 20. He dropped in once a month, telling everyone hi and having a special eating contest with Aloe each time.

Starfire married him after she turned 20, since she wasn't a teen anymore. That was six years ago, and she and Cyborg lived together. Starfire stayed home while Cyborg worked, and they had a total of four babies. Three with Star's powers and hair, one with Cyborg's brain and complexion.

Robin and Raven were next. They got married six years ago, when they turned 20. Of course most of the others said they were too young, but they were doing well for themselves, seeing how Raven had a child and was pregnant. Raven wasn't the most patient woman during pregnancy, but she was a wonderful mother.

Beast Boy and Terra stayed at the tower as Aloe's babysitter, then married about four years ago when they were 21. Terra struggled to have kids, but unfortunately wasn't able to. She cried for weeks, then she and Beast Boy moved out.

Aloe couldn't live by herself, and instead of hiring new heroes, she just made the old tower into an orphanage for 'special kids'. Which means kids that are left because they have powers. She takes great care of them, and teaches them to control their powers.

Her right hand still didn't work like it used to, and she couldn't use her powers with it, but she could write with it and it made for a great bedtime story.

"Missy Aloe?" Said Greta, a 4-year-old with bright yellow eyes and brown hair. Her power was shifting into a wolf. "Is it true 'dat you' friend was like meh?"

Aloe looked down, and smiled at the memory. She squatted down to look Greta in the face, which took her down about three feet. Her eyes sparkled with joy. "Yes, Greta. His name was Beast Boy, and he could turn into any animal."

"Even a wolf?" Greta said, her eyes twinkling.

"Even a wolf." Aloe said, tapping Greta's nose playfully.

Another little hand tugged at Aloe's sweater. Aloe turned to face Trey, a boy who's power was superstrength. His black spiky hair reminded Aloe deeply of Robin.

"Missy Aloe?" The seven year old called. "When will the big kids be here?"

"Yea!" Called Rainy, another seven year old who controlled rain. "And will the Star girl play with us like you said she did with you?" Her sky blue eyes twinkled hopefully.

Aloe grinned. "Of course she will. You know, she has four kids now?"

"FOUR?" Burst a boy named Grim, who's power was to read minds. "But, how in the world could she handle that many kids?"

Aloe pulled her short hair into a ponytail, annoyed by it falling into her face. "Well, she put up with me amazingly when I was a kid, so I know that she must be the best mother ever."

"Do they still save peoples?" Asked Trey.

"Well, two of them do." Aloe said thoughtfully. "Robin, the old team captain, is now a superhero named Nightwing, and my friend Cyborg joined the justice league."

"What about the wolf?" Greta inquired, biting her fingernail.

Aloe took the finger from her mouth gently. "Beast Boy is taking care of Terra. But, you know, I think he has a job on the police force in San Francisco."

Aloe got off the floor and walked along the tower, fixing imperfections and helping the kids make their beds. The old roof had been made into a kitchen and dining room for the twelve people who lived there: Greta, Trey, Rainy, Grim, Kelly, Randal, Quincy, Duke, Francine, Dane, Scorch, and of course, Aloe.

Kelly, a twelve year old with the power to block a person's powers, sat down on her bed, reading a book on the human body's muscles. Randal, her little brother, with the power to restore a person's power, read the book over her shoulder.

Quincy sat, playing video games. His power was the ability to slip into different dimensions, including the t.v, where he had stuffed his wrist to kill an especially hard opponent. He straightened his glasses and grinned happily.

"Quincy, that's cheating." Aloe said, scolding him lightly. "I would like you to change your clothes for the guests now, please." She said, crossing her arms. Quincy sighed and nodded.

Duke and Francine stood in the fight practice room, which had been Robin's old fighting room. Duke had the ability to fly, and Francine had the ability to teleport, which often made good entertainment.

Dane was cleaning with Aloe. He was 13, and his power was extreme smarts. He could see the world as one large math problem, and he did everything almost perfectly. Even dating, his brain told him the best and worst times to do something. He was also, as Aloe thought but never said, the best behaved.

Scorch was something else though. He was 12, with the power to create fires in his hands, which you would expect to mean he was slightly evil, but he wasn't. He was actually really nice, and when given the chance, very sympathetic. He loved helping people, which slightly reminded Aloe of Raven, but without all the darkness and anger.

She made one last run through the house before she sat down on the couch in the living room, which hadn't been touched besides the video games, which had been cleaned. She and all the others loved going in there, except for Kelly, who claimed it had weird vibes.

"Miss Aloe?" Dane said, sitting down beside her. "Would it be alright if I spoke to Mister Cyborg about how he built this place? I've been so curious as to how he did the main structure and the framework, and I thought it would be alright?"

Aloe grinned. "Sure. I'll bet he still has the blueprints for it on his computer." She stood up. Her figure had gone from 14-year-old girl to 24-year-old woman. She was still the same size almost, just two inches taller. Dane was nearing her height, just an inch away.

A loud bell announced the arrival of her friends. She wondered who it might be as she flew to the entrance, and opened it happily. She smiled widely as she saw Robin, Raven, and a small child who started flying off into the building.

"Hello, Aloe! How have you been?" Robin asked, now in casual clothes to blend in with the citizens of jump city.

She smiled. "I've been great! How have you guys been with your son?"

"Daughter." Raven corrected quickly. "Our son is still on his way." Raven said, gesturing to her stomach.

"Sorry, I didn't get a good look-"

Robin chuckled. "It's fine. Rillo doesn't stop moving, even when it's her bedtime." He sighed tiredly. "Are we the first ones here?" He peeked his head through the doorway.

"Yes, actually." Aloe said, letting them in.

She drank in their appearances: Robin's hair was now much longer, cut straight and not spiky at all. He was taller than before, and his arms and legs were larger. Raven had grown out her hair, but couldn't tell very well since in was pulled into a ponytail behind her. She was still thin, but she had also matured.

Aloe introduced Robin to Trey, who sadly pointed out to Aloe that Robin's hair wasn't spiky. Robin, seeing the tears beginning to forge, spiked up his hair quickly with a smile.

"Thanks." Aloe mumbled under her breath to Robin, who nodded with a chuckle.

Grim came up to Raven, who tried to smile, but ended up keeping a frown. Grim found this the best he could have hoped for. He, in fact, gave her a large smile.

Rillo and Greta had a lot of fun playing around, seeing how they were about the same age and they both liked the same things. Rillo was actually a lot like Aloe, except for her looks, which were Raven's and her strength which was Robin's.

Robin broke from the group to watch the match between Duke and Francine, which was getting more and more interesting by each move. He even started telling them tips about sneaking up on each other, so much that Francine grabbed Duke from behind while he was listening, and knocked him backwards.

Raven liked meeting Kelly, and actually starting talking to her about how to determine a person's pressure point. Kelly's little brother slipped underneath the bed to listen, but Kelly found him and forced him back to the hall.

That's when the doorbell rang again, and Aloe rushed off to greet another two of her friends.

She found that it was Beast Boy and Terra, who both looked happy as ever. Terra was still not pregnant, but she had a mysterious smile on her face that made Aloe wonder what she was going to say. Beast Boy's hair was thinning just a little bit, and his arms and legs had gotten much larger. His stomach wasn't the thin little kid's stomach it used to be: now it was the size of an average man.

Terra's figure was still stick thin, and she hadn't matured very much. She cut her hair into a short swing bob, which really complemented her skinny figure.

"Aloe!" Terra said, hugging her tightly. "Haven't seen you in, what, four years?"

Aloe giggled. "Yes! We should have seen each other sooner."

"Come here!" Beast Boy said, giving her a big hug. He let go of her, grinning happily with his one fang biting his lip. "How have you and the kids been?" His lip curled mysteriously.

"Good! Great!" Aloe said. "There's a total of 11 kids now, so-"

Greta had popped forward and was staring intently at Beast Boy. Her golden eyes glittered. "Are you wolf boy?"

Beast Boy's eyebrows raised. "Wolf.. boy?"

Greta nodded. "Because Missy Aloe told meh you could be a green wolf."

"Yup. That's me." Beast Boy said, putting his hands on his hips proudly.

Greta's eyes grew huge like dinner plates, and she smiled from ear to ear. "Wanna see meh turn into a wolf?"

Beast Boy's eyebrows raised even more, and his eyes got larger. "Er, can you turn into a wolf?"

"Yea, she's a changeling like you, but she can only turn into a wolf." Aloe said simply, giving a little smile. Terra smiled even wider, and Beast Boy did too. They looked to one another, then back at Aloe. "What's up guys?"

"Nothing." Terra said a little too quickly.

Aloe frowned. "Don' make me read your minds."

Terra stepped forward boldly. "You can read my mind, but it would ruin the surprise." Terra held her hand to Beast Boy. "And you could read his mind, but you probably wouldn't find anything."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest, but this let his mouth hang open. "What was I going to say?"

"I rest my case." Terra said, putting her arm over his shoulder. She kissed him on the cheek quickly, when she heard a voice talking.

"Beast Boy, Terra, nice to see you again." Robin said, walking forwards with his hand out to shake.

"ROBIN!" Beast Boy flung himself into Robin's arms, and gave him a big hug. "I missed you, man!"

Robin cleared his throat. "Er, missed you too.. Beast _MAN_." He emphasized the man portion, which earned him a tighter hug.

Before Aloe could laugh, another doorbell sounded. She opened it happily, and saw Cyborg and Starfire, arms linked together. Starfire's hair was down to her waist now, and her face had aged some. Her body was still beautiful and fitted like it had been before, and her bangs had been outgrown. She, instead of purple, wore a pink sweater and baggy jeans. Obviously, because of the four things that bolted through the door in seconds.

Aloe smiled at the kids, who took off for the play room in the basement.

"Hello friends!" Starfire shouted happily.

"Star's hearing is a little, er, worse since the kids. Give her ten minutes and she'll be better." Cyborg whispered to us. He had not changed much at all besides his size, which was a bit taller and larger. "Sorry we're late. I ran into a robber on the way and my kids were begging me to kick 'is butt-"

"Do not use that word!" Starfire scolded loudly.

Cyborg coughed, and turned back to the group, only to catch Beast Boy in his arms bridal style.

"CYBORG! I'VE MISSED YOU SO-OWW!" Cyborg dropped him with a thud.

Everyone laughed, but Beast Boy frowned up at Cyborg. Eventually, he grinned. "Same ol' Cy."

"I've missed you too Grass Stain." Cyborg said, pulling BB into a long overdue noogie.

Aloe smiled, and brought them up to the roof, where the tables had been set by Dane, who had 'accidentally' sat himself next to Cyborg. He chattered with Cyborg happily, until a loud Scorch came floating down from the air.

"Scorch!" Aloe scolded. "I have told you not to fly with your fire! Just because heat rises doesn't mean-"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Scorch ignored her. "CHILDREN OF ALL POWERS," He pointed to Francine, who appeared before them with a table with five plates on it. "COME ONE COME ALL," Francine filled each plate up with burgers. "TO THE TITAN'S ANNUAL FOOD EATING COMPETITION!"

Aloe looked around nervously. "Er,"

"WE WOULD LIKE CYBORG, BEAST BOY, TERRA, ROBIN, AND MISS ALOE TO COME UP TO THEIR PLATE OF 50 BURGERS." Scorch shouted over the loud applause from the other 15 people clapping, not including him and Aloe.

Aloe, Robin, Terra, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all rose and walked to the table, where they sat. Cyborg started grinning and cracking his knuckles; Robin scooted his chair forward happily; BB rubbed his belly with a slick grin, Terra raised her eyebrows competitively; and Aloe smiled at the crowd of others.

"READY." Scorch said, holding up his hand. "SET." He opened his fist. "GO!" He lit a large flame and spelled go in flames above them.

They all crammed burgers into their mouths quickly, coughing and choking, but quickly recovering. It took 2 minutes for Aloe to win, and the crowd went wild. The others still had 20 burgers or more left on their plates.

"YAY MISSY ALOE!" Cried Greta and Trey, jumping up and down, putting a medal over her head and letting it drop to her neck.

She smiled shyly, but then the other kids pulled her out of her seat.

"SPEECH!" Scorch shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

The others followed him and Aloe blushed. "I.. er, like burgers."

A loud cheer came, and they all went downstairs to the living room to hang out. Cyborg and Beast Boy and Robin were all playing video games, until Terra tapped her plastic cup with her spoon.

"Settle down!" She said loudly. "Beast Boy and I have some news."

Everyone turned their inquiring eyes to Terra and Beast Boy, who had gotten up to join his wife.

"We've been thinking.."

"And thinking.."

"And even more thinking." Beast Boy sighed tiredly.

"And decided,"

"We'd adopt a little boy or girl as our child." They said at the same time, grinning.

Aloe's face glowed with happiness and surprise, as did everybody else's faces. Aloe clapped, and the others followed her example. "So, who are you adopting?"

"Well," Beast Boy said. "We thought another changeling in the family couldn't be too bad, now could it?"

Greta's eyes got as big as bowling balls, and she sprinted up to Beast Boy and Terra. She gripped them in a tight hug that looked like it was bruising them.

"Is that a yes?" Terra rasped, trying to breath.

Greta nodded happily.

"We have news too." Raven said, stepping forward with Robin.

"Since Raven trained you, and you seemed to have gotten so well, we'd like you to return the favor." Robin said. "And what we mean, is we'd like you to train Rilla to use her powers."

Aloe glowed with pride, but suddenly it fell. "But I can't let you leave her here. Not without you guys."

"Who said we were leaving?" Raven said, her lips curling as luggage flew through the doorway. "We wanted to stay with you, here in jump city."

Aloe's face got even more bright, but before she could say anything, Raven stepped towards her. "Besides, where would I be today, without my Apprentice?"

Aloe opened her mouth to argue, but for once, she didn't turn it down. Even if being Raven's apprentice had injured her, got her captured, and even included being poisoned, deep down inside, she was glad that she had been Raven's Apprentice.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of my story. I hope you liked it. I sure loved writing the epilogue, and I especially loved writing about their experience. Please review it, and subscribe me please.**

**I have to say, thank you very much for reading, and I hope you liked the story as much as I did.**


End file.
